To Find Oneself
by ArmedAndDangeours
Summary: The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too. [Sorry for bad tittle and grammar, Beta is Welcomed] [Female Kirito]
1. Prologue - A Place Called Home

**Summary = The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 **Date Posted = 2017/12/08**

 **Date Edited = 2018/10/17**

* * *

 **CAST**

 **Kirigaya Family**

Kirigaya Shirou **[Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA/ARCHER]**

Kirigaya Kazuha **[Female Kirigaya Kazuto]**

Kirigaya Suguha

Kirigaya Midori (Mother)

Kirigaya Minetaka (Father)

Kirigaya Sousuke (Grandfather) **[OC, because I can't find any information about his real name]**

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, because it will disappoint you.**

 **This story is placed in the SAO universe, with some other trivia or anything that belongs to another stories/series.**

 **I Own Nothing!**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 _On-Screen Events_

" _On Screen talking"_

* * *

 **Prologue = A Place Called Home**

* * *

 _ **Unknown Location**_

In desolate wasteland filled with many swords that stood erected from the ground, a man sat on a rock as he watches the horizon.

He is the Servant Class Archer from the fifth Holy Grail War known as EMIYA, the embodiment of Emiya Shirou ideal to become a hero of justice.

After making a contract with the World known as Alaya, the collective unconsciousness of mankind and the drive for its survival as a whole. He always comes back to this place, ready to be deployed again as Counter Guardian after his death, a payment for making a contract with it.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of him. Standing up on alert, he prepared for what is going to come out from it.

The feet came first, then a silhouette of a body can be seen that surprisingly resembles a human. Still on high alert, because no one can enter this place without him allowing it.

After the whole body appeared, ARCHER loosened his stance and sigh because he knows who is this person.

An old man dressed in all black with white gloves and in one of his hand holding a walking cane with a jewel on top of it. He has grey hair and beard with glowing red eyes.

The old man is known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg

Wielder of the Second Magic

Kaleidoscope, The Magic that encompasses the Operation of Parallel Worlds

And one of The Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors

Also, a Troll

"What do you want Zelretch?" ARCHER asked nothing good is ever happened when Zelretch is visiting you directly.

Zelretch raised his eyebrows, "What? No hello? How are you? blah, blah, blah, etc, etc?" while grinning ear to ear. ARCHER deadpanned at this.

"Well, the reason is… I'm bored…" as those words came from Zelretch mouth, ARCHER started to launched many swords at him.

Zelretch now laughing out loud as the swords that rain down at him, "You don't have any power or means for trying to exorcise me brat!" the swords gone without a trace when it's just barely millimeters from his body.

"Now, would you stop that? I have an offer for you." Zelretch starts walking leisurely to ARCHER amidst the rain of swords that is being launched to him.

"What kind offer do you have for me?" ARCHER dismissed the sword and crossed his arm while looking Zelretch suspiciously.

Zelretch then dropped the bomb. "I can free you from Alaya contract."

Feeling anger building inside him, "That's bullshit!" ARCHER screamed, "No one can't break out from the contract that's been made with The Alayashiki." Denied ARCHER.

"You know what my power is right?" Counter Zelretch, "I can make it happens." He stated.

"But how you're going to do it?" ARCHER argued back, "My body already gone. Even if you send me there, my soul just disperses and return to Akasha." Said ARCHER that still not convinced.

"By sending you to another Universe, using Kaleidoscope. It will disrupt the connection between you with Alaya," Explained Zelretch. "Sending you to any parallel Dimensions is still no good, because the law of the World, which is Gaia and Alaya, in your case is Alaya." Ponting his finger at ARCHER, "Still going to be forced upon you, who made a contract with it."

When ARCHER thought about what Zelretch explanation, it actually makes sense. From all of his memories, the place and time when he was deployed as the Alaya's Agent, Counter Guardian. He always feels the enforcement of obedient for any Alaya orders.

With Zelretch offer, he can be free from these torments.

"About your body, don't worry, I have already found a vessel that is compatible with your soul to anchor it, so your soul nor your new body will not fail," Zelretch added.

"But why?" ARCHER asked the reason behind Zelretch offer. "Why giving me this offer? What reasons for you doing such length for me?" Having an offer always mean there is always a catch for it. Especially from a Magus, in this case, a Sorcerer.

"The first reason is, that I'm bored." Zelretch grinned, "The second is, someone, is asking me a favor to do this." Zelretch scratched his head, "Actually, that is the last one is actually the main reason."

"Here, let me show you rather than telling it." Holding out a gem, a hologram screen came out.

The screen shows 3 people. 2 beautiful women and a man, which by the looks, they're in their mid-30s.

One woman with long black hair which is let loose down reaching her shoulder, wearing a white blouse, black skirt, and a red coat over it, her name is Tohsaka Rin.

The other woman with blonde hair that is styled into a drill-like shape, wearing a blue dress, her name is Luviagelita Edelfelt.

And the last is a familiar red-haired man who stands tall about few inches from the 2 women. It is his old alternate past self that he desperately wanted to kill, Emiya Shirou.

" _Hey idiot, how are you?" Greets Rin._

" _I hope you're fine ARCHER," Luvia greets him, "You don't mind if we're calling you ARCHER, right? Because it is weird, calling you EMIYA. While we're also sometimes calling our Shirou with his family name when he misbehaved." Luvia and Rin chuckled together as the only man on the screen sighed at the woman remarks._

" _When the 3 of us discussed as for why is Shirou," Rin pointed at the screen that indicates it was meant for ARCHER, "Or in this case is you, is behaving this way." Explained Luvia._

" _The first is when Kiritsugu admitted that he is a Magus to you and for you also beg him to teach you how to be a Magus too," When Rin mentioned about this, ARCHER look confused but still remember a long time ago when Kiritsugu admitted himself that he is a Magus when after he adopted him._

He still remembers when he keeps pestering Kiritsugu to teach him to become a Magus. But he eventually relented and teach him.

 _"The second is when you inherited his Ideal to become an Ally of Justice who will save everyone," Rin's face became solemn at this._

ARCHER recalled the night when he sitting on the porch with Kiritsugu. The turning point of Emiya Shirou's life as he inherited his father Ideals.

" _One should not shy away from obtaining power. Because it is necessary to protect, an ant cannot protect an elephant after all." Luvia explained, "But you can't save everyone, not when you're only by yourself." Luvia an Rin smiled sadly, "I hope you understand what it means." Luvia said with hope in her voice._

 _Then both of them smiled, "The last is, Family," Elaborated Rin. "You don't have anyone to guide you or supporting you or even someone to stand beside you after Kiritsugu died. After all that you've been through, you never ask for help and even distancing yourself from the one who cared for you."_

" _That's why, we agreed to ask a favor from Zelretch to help us saving you, by giving you a new clean slate," add Rin._

" _At least, we know that our Emiya Shirou will not end up becoming like you." Luvia giggled at this with Rin also following her. Both of them nodded to each other then moved away from the screen._

" _Hey ARCHER," the only man on the screen who's been silent all this time is started talking "Do you still remember, what we really are?" Then he chuckled, "That's why I'm still going to save you."_

Not long, Rin and Luvia came back showing at the screen again, each of them holding a small child looks like at 3 years old.

 _"Say hello to my daughter, Emiya Tohsaka Maiya." Rin's moving her daughter's hand in waving motion._

 _"And this is my daughter, Emiya Edelfelt Iri, give uncle a wave Iri." Luvia eagerly pointed in front of her, for her daughter to follow her gesture._

 _"We still think of you as part of our family, that's why we're doing this. Good luck with your new life," Said Luvia._

 _Emiya Shirou then came forward, "I still strive to be a Hero even now. And thanks to you, leaving your mark on me, I alter my path and write my own history." He stated as he looks behind at his family._

 _"I know this feels weird, for giving my own advice to myself. Literally…" Emiya Shirou shakes his head, "But listen."_

 _"You can do it too now, you can write your new own history, forging your own legend, it's yours to make, you're your own man now," said Emiya Shirou._

 _"I am Shirou, and you are too…" Emiya Shirou shakes his head, "No… He's the two of us, together…" Closing his eyes, "Carry that wherever you go." Then taking a deep breath._

 _"Thank you… Brother."_

 _"From here on out," Emiya Shirou opened his eyes with determination looks, "You're Shirou." With those last words, the screen is gone._

ARCHER shook his head feeling like a fool who denied himself that no matter what, he is still Emiya Shirou. Clenching his fist with new determination, he looks at Zelretch who smiled a genuine smile, not his usual loony smile, "When do we depart?" he asked.

"Right now." He raised his cane but stopped, then he's now grinning ear to ear, "By the way, before we go." ARCHER feeling dread in his stomach, "I will need to strip you of your Magic Circuits because can't have the Alaya's there recognize your Signature." Zelretch taps his cane on the ground, then many chains shot out binding ARCHER with.

"Your Magic Circuits is empowered by Alaya," Zelretch stated then putting his cane oh ARCHER's chest. "And for that, we must purge Alaya influence in it by removing your Circuits."

"Wait, wait, wait, time out!" ARCHER wiggling from his bind in futile then felt something on his stomach. Looking down, he saw Zelretch cane is already a few inches inside his body.

Then in instant unbearable pain surging through his body.

With crackling of red electricity on ARCHER's body, he thrashed around in his bind with a scream of agony escaping from his mouth. For almost a minute Zelretch pull out his cane.

When the pain subsided, the chains unbind itself, dropping ARCHER on the ground.

Panting heavily on the ground ARCHER felt a hand pulled his hair to see Zelretch grinning face, "Fuck. You. Zelretch."

"I'd rather not," Jokes Zelretch and showing up a gem. "And swallow this," then he chugs it on ARCHER mouth before he can protest.

Gagging at the indigestible materials entering his throat, ARCHER grimaced for remembering a long time ago when had to swallow one of Rin's gem to force open his Circuits.

He still has occasional cramps for almost a year for that.

Zelretch stands up and brushed his clothes, "Now that we are done with that." He raised his cane then tap the ground as a portal formed beneath ARCHER.

"ROOT DAMNIT, ZELRETCH!" angry shouts can be heard as ARCHER's falling down on the hole.

"Still got it." Zelretch grinned as he also walks away to another portal that formed beside him.

* * *

 _ **Year 2014, Month June, Days 30**_

 _ **HOSPITAL**_

Inside a room at a hospital, a nurse is checking on a patient with many kinds of life supports attached to him.

"Urgh." A rasped voice startled the nurse when she saw her patient stirred awake.

"w-wa-ter."

She quickly goes to the water jug on top of a small table near the bed pouring the water on a glass, then helps the boy sits to drink it. "Drink slowly," the boy accepted the water and drink greedily. When the boy already finished the water, she put the glass back on the table, "I'll go get the doctor." Then She ran outside.

The boy just about to asked why is he in the hospital before the nurse is already running outside for the doctor. Slumping back to his bed, the boy checking his surroundings. The smell of antiseptic, the white themed room, suddenly cringed when he feels the pain surging through his body.

"Why in the Roots name my body aches so much," the boy groans then look at his own reflection at the window then widened his eyes at what the reflection shows.

Even when being covered by bandages, the reflection shows a young boy which looks like an elementary student with grey eyes and white hair.

"How in the Roots name that I look like a child again?!" The boy screamed.

A clicking sound from the door stopped him from any rants that are going to come out from the boy's mouth when a doctor and the nurse from before came in.

The doctor came to him first to check on him, "It seems you're recovering just fine," the doctor nods at this. "Still feeling any pain?" he asked.

The boy nod at this, "Yes, my chest still hurts when I tried to breathe deeply." The boy explained.

After doing more test that makes the boy feels uncomfortable, the doctor nod, "It seems you're healing just fine, do you need something else boy?" The doctor half stated, half asked.

"Ah, there is someone that wanted to talk to you," the doctor said then an old man came in.

The boy looks at the old man has a wrinkled but giving off a strong aura as a warrior with that look from his eyes. He has long grey hair that tied in a ponytail and wearing silver theme color traditional kimono.

"Please leave us, nurse, the doctor will stay," the man ordered with authorities lacing voice.

The nurse nods her head, then get out from the room.

When the nurse got out, the boy and the old man are having a staring contest. The doctor there started to feel uncomfortable with this.

Blinking his eyes to breaking out the contest, the laughed. "You have a strong spirit boy," the old man just kept laughing and the boy sweat dropped from the remarks.

After the laughter dies, the old man cough in his hand. "Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Kirigaya Sousuke, it is nice to meet you." the old man named Sousuke to bow in his introduction.

"Nice to meet you, my name is…" The boy suddenly stopped in mid-sentence then closed his eyes, making Sousuke and the doctor worried, but curious about the boy name is.

The doctor looked troubled when the boy still didn't answer, "Are you feeling alright boy? Are you feeling dizzy right now?" the doctor asked because there is also bandage wrapped around his head.

" _From here on out. You're Shirou."_

The boy remembers those word playing in his mind then opened his eyes, "Shirou." The boy introduced himself.

Sousuke smiled at the boy, "So that's the name of my granddaughters' savior."

" _Can't let them know that I'm from another Universe, they will think I'm crazy and sending me to the mental hospital,"_ thought Shirou.

Then the doctor asked another question, "Do you have any numbers for any family that we can call? I believe they will be worried about their son is missing a few days."

" _Damn Zelretch not telling me anything about this Universe, better not asking if there is Fuyuki City."_ As he shook his head. "I'm sorry?" Shirou titled his head in feigned confusion, "What do you mean by saving your granddaughters Sousuke-san?" and pressed further because he also didn't know what happened to this body before waking up in it. "And why am I in hospital at the first place?"

Sousuke and the doctor looking at each other, confusing Shirou with their action. Then both of them nods, the doctor then looking at Shirou. "Shirou-kun, you're being admitted here because you've got a traffic accident with a speeding truck."

" _That's why all my body is aching so much,"_ grimaced Shirou.

Then Sousuke stepped closer to Shirou, "If it was my granddaughters who got hit, they will not survive that accident, by looking at those injured that you suffered." His voice laced with sorrow. "Eyewitnesses said when they're about to get hit, a boy is running at them then jumped over to pushed them out from the harm's way."

" _So, the previous owner of this body also reckless,"_ Shirou thought with sweat dropped as it reminds him of his old days. "Wait, what do you mean they will not survive?" He asked back.

"I will be blunt here Shirou-Kun, so don't panic." said the doctor. "When we put you on the operating table to treat your injuries, your heart stops beating for 3 times. You should have been in a coma for a long time. It's been a month, that you admitted here." Explained the doctor as tame as possible, because of his patient age.

"That's why I am here to say my deepest gratitude to you. By extensions, your family. For saving my granddaughters lives, you can ask whatever you wanted." Sousuke bowed deeply to the boy.

"There's no need to bow, Sousuke-san." Shirou tried to move but feeling another pain. Sousuke looks up, knowing that the boy will demand something from him, prepared for any kind of compensations that would be paid to the boy and his family.

"I accept your gratitude, and I only ask for one thing." Then he smiled at him. "Tell me Sousuke-san, are both your granddaughters are fine?"

"They're fine and healthy, and not even any scratch on them," Said Sousuke, still not don't understand why the boy asking this.

"That is good enough for me," Shirou nodded.

"B-but surely your family-" Shocked that the boy only wanted from him is about his granddaughter conditions.

"I don't have any family." Sousuke stopped in mid-sentence when the Shirou said that. Shirou then look at the doctor, "Isn't that right doctor?" he asked.

"Yes," the doctor reply curtly.

Shirou looks at the scenery at the window. "I've been all by myself since I could remember," he looks down at his hands, "I don't remember having any parent, either knowing their faces or names. Even I'm not sure if Shirou is my own name."

" _Please, buy it. Please, but it."_ Shirou chanted. Because what he said it's the truth, he didn't know this owner previous body life. Heck, even in his previous Universe he didn't know his birth parent either. _"Thank Roots for not giving Emiya name or they will start looking around for any records that maybe will not showing up."_

"But It does surprise me if a child like you didn't leave any record," the doctor said, "Are you been avoiding any authorities since then?" the doctor inquired with narrowed eyes.

" _Crap, crap, crap."_ Shirou averted his eyes, looking for any excuse for the answer. Because he didn't count his distinct appearance of having white hair and dark skin is easy to recognize. Then reluctantly slumped his head down because he can't find any. "Yes"

"Can't believe the authorities with how advanced technologies and information for having a slip up in these days and age," the doctor muttered. "I will contact local authorities to prepared any citizenship record for you and from your physical appearance, I can assume that you should at least 7 years old now," then he starts writing on the clipboard.

"Call the nurse if you feel or need anything, I shall attend to another patient." After saying that, the doctor put down his clipboard he walked towards the door.

"Well, I must excuse now. The visiting hour is almost over." Said Sousuke as he also walked towards the door, "I will visit you again Shirou-kun."

Shirou nodded then slump back to his bed and returned to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Year 2014, Month June, Days 30**_

 _ **Kirigaya Residence**_

Inside a Japanese style room, Kirigaya Sousuke is sitting at one side of the low table, on the other side is a woman. Both of them is in a discussion.

"Are you sure this is a wise choice, father?" the woman asked.

"I'm sure it is," Sousuke replied without a beat.

The woman sighs at this, "But why go this far? While I have no objection about this." The woman reasoned.

Sousuke looked at his daughter-in-law's eye, "From my experience as a former policeman, he's suffering a survivor guilt." The woman gasped at this. "When I offer him anything that he wants, his only desire is knowing if both Kazuha and Suguha is fine," he explained.

"He has no one but himself. So, he doesn't care if he's hurt, as long someone else is not." The woman looks more sadden at this "Because I know, deep down he's just lonely soul, and a child too." Sousuke finished his explanation

"That is why I'm asking for you to agree with this." Pleaded Sousuke.

"Alright, father." The woman curt reply.

"Besides, both Kazuha and Suguha need another man figure." He stated and stand up leaving the room, "That useless son of mine is off doing something only gods know what it is and rarely shows himself in this house." Sousuke grumbled but loud enough for his daughter-in-law hears it.

The woman just laughed awkwardly as his father-in-law exiting the room.

* * *

 _ **Year 2014, Month July, Days 7**_

After various check-up and many tests that been given to Shirou for almost a week, the doctor said he can be discharged today. As long as he didn't put any strenuous stress on his body.

Also, the old man, Kirigaya Sousuke didn't visit him as he said at their first meeting.

Who the hell, would want to stay too long at the hospital? Only if you have any nurses' fetish. But he still got the chill when some of the nurses is staring at him with those eyes of theirs.

" _I don't even remember when the last time getting into the hospital. Having healing Magecraft or Avalon sure is handy,"_ then sighed, _"Better be careful now that I don't have any both of it for me to used."_ Because Zelretch already stripped him of his Magic Circuits and the chance of this body having Avalon is close to none.

" _The doctor said someone is picking me up at the entrance,"_ Shirou give a clearance pass to the front desk lady, which she nodded that he's clear to go, _"Apparently, this person is also the one who's paying all my medical bills,"_ he smiled at the lady and walked to the entrance. _"Better not to make this person waits."_

He is surprised to see Kirigaya Sousuke is standing at the entrance, "Sousuke-san?"

"Come, Shirou. Let's not waste more time," Sousuke beckoned Shirou to follow him into a taxi that waiting behind him.

Shirou just get in, because he didn't have any possession on him beside the clothes that he's wearing now. And it's also a gift from the doctor because his old clothes are discarded for having many cuts and tears, even the bloodstains.

The taxi drove in silence, Sousuke didn't say anything. Even when Shirou is asking about their destination he just said to wait and see it for himself.

Without anything to do, Shirou just watching scenery outside the window passes by. As his mind wandering around, a sudden jolt breaking him out from his daydreaming, showing that the taxi has stopped in front of a residence in the suburbs area.

Seeing Kirigaya Sousuke getting out from the taxi, he saw the old man gesturing him to following him. As he walked into the residence, that has a familiar feel like his old Emiya Residence back then, of course, a little bit smaller than his old residence.

Still, not a word has been spoken, both of them entering the house.

The inside of the house giving cozy feels for Shirou. When Sousuke open another door leading him inside a joint between kitchen and living room, he can see a woman is cooking in the kitchen.

"We're home." Sousuke's greeting, breaking their attention from the tv.

The woman turns her head, "Oh, welcome home father." The woman turns off the stove and addresses them fully.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter-in-law, Kirigaya Midori." Sousuke introduced the woman.

Shirou stares at the woman which looks like in her early 30s. she has brown hair that styled into a bun with brown eyes. Then he bows, "My name is Shirou, nice to meet you Midori-san." He introduces.

"My, what a polite young man." Midori bends down and pats his head much to his embarrassment.

"Where are Kazuha and Suguha?" Sousuke asked.

Midori stands up, "They're at the dojo, practicing," she answered, "Can you please call them father? Lunch is almost ready." Sousuke nodded and leave.

"Do you need help Midori-san?" Shirou asked, hoping that he can cook again. He hasn't cooked for a long time.

"No, I'm almost done. You can go with father calling my daughters." Shirou looks dejected by this then following Sousuke to the dojo, but can't find him.

Then he remembered another building inside the residence that he presumed as the dojo, he goes there to find Sousuke.

"Sousuke-san, are you in he-" Shirou opened the door and froze at the sight in front of him.

Two girls which look like his age is in the middle stripping off their kendo gears.

One of them is a girl with black hair that reaches her shoulder and matching color for her eyes. And the other girl has short black hair and green eyes. Both of them already in the middle of changing their clothes.

And the girls realized that a white-haired boy is watching them in the middle of changing.

With obvious reaction, they screamed. "Hentai!" covering their tops and threw their shinai at him, with precisions that surprised Shirou as he could see where it's aimed at.

Shirou immediately bends his knees to crouch down, as the first shinai flew over him. Using his heel to spin 180 degrees he reaches out to catch the first shinai, then spins again to perfect 360 degrees to bats away the second incoming shinai.

The audiences are silent because of the action, as Shirou himself look sheepish then scratch his head out of habit because of nervous at the attention he gets.

Suddenly he is being surrounded by the girls with a star in their eyes looking in awe, "That was so cool!" they chorused.

"How did you do it?"

"Could you teach us?"

Shirou's turns his head to the side, "Umm… Can you both please get dressed first?" trying not to look at their attire.

Realizing at their attire with blush and embarrassed faces, both of them jumped away and slammed closed the door on his face.

"Oh, you're here Shirou-kun?" Sousuke asked as he walked towards him. "I just use the restroom a little bit, and you're gone from the living room."

The door then opened as the two girls from before and ran towards Sousuke, "Jii-chan!" both of them hug the man.

The old man laughed and hug them, "You both been practicing since morning?"

"Yes!" the answer make Sousuke swell with pride.

"By the way, have you both met Shirou-kun here?" Sousuke asked while pointing his hand at him.

Both girls are giving Shirou suspicious looks and he started sweating bullets, "Yes we did."

Sousuke confused at this but shrugged, "Well, let's get inside first, Midori is done with cooking by now." He beckoned the children to follow him.

The suspicious stare still keeps on Shirou as he awkwardly keeps the distance from the girls. Even during and after lunch, their stare is not diminished.

"Jiiiiii"

"Um…" Shirou only intelligent reply at the stares.

Sousuke coughed, "Now, it's time for you two to introduce yourself, girls." Sousuke nudges his granddaughter.

"My name is Kirigaya Suguha, nice to meet you." The short-haired girl introduces herself but the stares still remained.

"My name is Kirigaya Kazuha." The long-haired girl introduces herself with coldness in her voice.

"M-my name is S-shirou, just Shirou." He introduced awkwardly, "A-and I'm s-sorry from before." He bows his head.

Both girls blushed at the last event then glared fiercely, while the adults raised their eyebrows in confusions.

"Why is the hentai-san here Jii-chan?" Kazuha pointed her finger at Shirou, and Suguha just blushed and nodded because she's also confused and embarrassed about the event.

Shirou flinched at the accusation, but he also wanted to know why is he here because Sousuke never mentioned why. "Indeed, why Sousuke-san? You never tell me anything."

"Hentai?" Sousuke confused but smirked. "But this hentai here," Shirou slumped his head at the table, "Is the one who that both of you called 'hero' whom you both wanted to meet for the past month?"

Both Kazuha and Suguha looked shocked then shyly apologize at Shirou "We're sorry."

"It's fine no one was hurt anyway." Shirou sheepishly replied.

Sousuke coughed again to change the atmosphere, "From now on, Shirou is going to live here with us." Now Shirou is the one who shocked hearing this.

"Please wait, Sousuke-san," Shirou raised his hand. "What do you mean by that? Are you telling me to stay here with your family?"

"Exactly as I said," Sousuke nods.

"But, you don't need to do this. I don't want to intrude your family." Shirou argued.

"You're not intruding anyone here. We would love for you to live with us." Midori replied, then looked at their daughters. "Aren't that right girls?"

"But it's just too much, I can't accept all of this," Shirou still argued.

"Why are you still refused for staying here?" Asked Kazuha with tears almost fall.

"Do you hate me and Onee-chan for attacking you earlier?" Suguha mirroring Kazuha.

"Urk." Shirou grimaced seeing both girls' expression. _"First they wanted to get rid of me then they wanted me to stay here. Are all young girls always bipolar? Or is it just them?"_ He lamented.

Sousuke saw his granddaughter sad expression then slammed the table, "Boy! I paid all your medical expense, and it's not cheap." His face contorted in anger. "When I said you can ask anything from me, but you only wanted if my granddaughters are safe." Shirou wanted to argue but Sousuke continued. "And by that, the debt is done, and now you owe me, boy!" He pointed his finger at Shirou.

"Fine then, I will wind a job and pay you back in full." Shirou reasoned. "How much did I owe you?" he asked in agitation.

"What you owe me is," Sousuke expression soften, "Become a man that both Kazuha and Suguha can depend upon, and join this family."

After saying that, Sousuke pulls out a paper then he gave to Shirou to read it which shocked him to his core.

"I… I…" The words lost in his mouth.

" _The last is, Family,"_

"Welcome home, Kirigaya Shirou." Sousuke and Midori spoke.

"Welcome home, Onii-chan/Onii-sama." Kazuha and Suguha beamed.

" _You don't have anyone to guide you or supporting you or even someone to stand beside you after Kiritsugu passed away. After all, you've been through, you never once ask for help and even distancing yourself from the one who cared for you."_

Remembering those words from Rin, he felt something warm running down his cheek, noticing that he's crying. Wiping his face, he looked at them with a grateful smile. "Yes… I'm home."

Then all of them huddled in family's hug as the paper leaving Shirou's hand with something that's been written on it.

 _ **Name: Kirigaya Shirou**_

 _ **Birth Date: 07 June 2007**_

 _ **Family Known:**_

 _ **Kirigaya Sousuke**_

 _ **Kirigaya Minetaka**_

 _ **Kirigaya Midori**_

 _ **Kirigaya Kazuha**_

 _ **Kirigaya Suguha**_

With that, Heroic Spirit EMIYA, ARCHER, Emiya Shirou are no more… Only Kirigaya Shirou.

* * *

My first story, and sorry for bad Grammar, English is not my main language

Please Review


	2. Aincrad Arc, Chapter 01

**Summary = The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 ** _Date Posted = 2017/12/16_**

 ** _Last Edited = 2018/10/17_**

* * *

 **CAST**

Kirigaya Shirou (IGN = Shirou) [Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA / ARCHER]

Kirigaya Kazuha (IGN = Kazuya) [Female Kirigaya Kazuto, GGO appearance]

Kirigaya Suguha

Kirigaya Midori (Mother)

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, because it will disappoint you**

 **I Own Nothing!**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 **["** _Talking on the phone_ **"]**

 **[** **"** Private Message in Game **"** **]**

 **[ _System_ ]**

 **[*Items _*_ ]**

 **[ Boss / Monster Name]**

 **[[ _Weapons Skills Name_ ]]**

 **[[Skills Name]]**

* * *

 ** _Aincrad Arc, Chapter 1 = Welcome to The Sword Art Online_**

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month November, Days 6_**

The sun that shining through the only window of a simple bedroom awoke a person from Morpheus realm. Shielding his eyes to block the sun while adjusting with the sudden brightness entering his vision. Sitting up from his slumber, a white-haired teenager slowly opened his eyes to revealed steel grey colored.

Then he feels something warm wrapped around his waist. He opened his blanket and looked down to the source of the warmth.

A teenage girl with luscious long black hair sprawled around with the owner sound asleep with cute snores could be heard.

This is Kirigaya Kazuha, one of his (self-proclaimed) step little sisters.

She's sneaking inside his room

Again.

Shirou giving a blank stare at Kazuha sleeping form, "I know you're awake." Opening her eyes, Kazuha pouted at him. "Mou, how do you know Onii-chan?"

"Besides there are movements in your eyelids?" He asked flatly, "Your breathing is not calm enough for someone who falls asleep."

Kazuha pouted more then she sat up and stretching. Giving Shirou full body view at her appearance as a slender teenager which matched with her height and slight curve, that could be called Slender Beauty.

Kazuha caught her brother staring at her, "Enjoying the view Onii-chan?" She asked teasingly.

" _Oh, two can play this game girl."_ Shirou smirked then he pulls her closer making her sitting on his lap and whispering hotly to her ear, "Indeed I do, and can I expect more than this?" Then blew hot breath at her ear.

The results, Kazuha's breath hitched and her face becomes tomato as she started stuttering nonsense.

Suddenly his door is opened by another teenage girl wearing school uniform. She had short black hair with 4 hairpins, 2 on each side of her head. She is Kirigaya Suguha, his other _(self-proclaimed)_ stepsisters.

"Onii-Sama, I'm going to practice, do you want to come with me?" Suguha said cheerily then frozen as eyes turned blank at the sight. Kazuha is still sitting on Shirou's laps didn't help with the situation. For almost a minute, mount Suguha erupted.

"What the hell are you doing to Onii-Sama?!"

Kazuha smiled impishly at Suguha, "Can't you see? We're having a moment here, would you please to knocked next time?" She asked teasingly while looping her arms around Shirou's neck.

"I…! you…! Whatever!" Suguha threw her arms in the air, "Food is on the table Onii-Sama, I'm going to practice." She gave Kazuha stink look then closed the door.

"Must you have antagonized your sister every time you both is in the same room?" Shirou asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Onii-chan," Kazuha replied. "Now, can we continue from before?" she grinds her hips at this. But Shirou stood abruptly ignoring Kazuha yelp falling from his laps, then chase Suguha before she's leaving the house.

Kazuha looked sadly at the door, "In the end, you're always favoring Suguha over me…." She looked at the clock that shows 12:55 then getting out of the room.

"Sugu!" the girl was just about leaving the house when Shirou is able to catch her. "I'm sorry you have to see that," he apologized.

"No need, Onii-Sama," Suguha's back still on him, "I have to go, I'm already late for practice." With that, she left the house without looking back.

"How did it come like this." Shirou pondered of what is he going to do with both of them.

"Kazuha," he walked to her room to check on her. Knocking on the door he called again, "Kazuha, I have part-time works until late night, I will be joining yo-" He opened the door and stop to see her already laying in bed with a helm-like contraption on her head.

A NerveGear

When it was announced in 2021, people all around the world is on the race to get one of it. The advancement of VR, or Virtual Reality technology has reached its peak when it said you can feel all of 5 sensories when inside of it.

Kazuha as a tech geek, she wanted to try it so bad. She's also participating at the Beta Test, even dragged him alongside with her to participate on Beta Testing.

When they released it on the market last May, all sold out in mere hours. Kazuha looked devastated when she can't get one of it. She's been brooding on her room, never interacted with anyone, even not even arguing with Suguha for almost 5 months.

On Kazuha birthday last October, Shirou surprised her with a NerveGear as a birthday present. When she asked how he gets it, Shirou explained to her that participating on Beta Test you automatically get a NerveGear as the prize.

He also mentioned to the Argus company to send it to him at a specific day, which is her birthday. This earned Shirou a slap, then hugs with many kisses from Kazuha (on the cheek) and… Suguha death glares, which Shirou didn't know is it for the kisses or not giving her the present that she wanted.

And today at 13:00 the server for Sword Art Online, a VRMMORPG which using the Nerve Gear is running for the first time.

Knowing that she cannot respond, Shirou closed the door and went to his part-time work.

* * *

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor - Town of Beginning, Teleport Gate Plaza**

Kazuha opened her eyes to see the Town of Beginning is still the same as in Beta Test. Clenching her hands to test her avatar is moving as she wished. "I'm back in this world." Feeling satisfied, she started running through the crowds to the destination in mind.

When she turned at some alleyway, someone is calling for her.

"Hey there man," Kazuha almost laughed at this. Because she's using a male avatar to avoid being flirted by any random male players here. Only her Onii-chan has privilege on that. **_(Kirito First Appearance in Town of Beginning)_**

"Me?" Kazuha pointed at herself as the male player with red hair running at her.

"Yes," He panted, "The way you move, it seems like you know the way around here. Are you in the Beta Test?" he stated.

"You can say that," Kazuha replied, _"Got to give this man a credit for deducing that from his observation."_ She thought.

"It's my first time here, do you mind showing me the rope?" he asked but getting too close for her comforts and pats her shoulder. Her face twitched and chanted, _"Must not slap this man, must not slap this man."_

Thankfully he backed away and put his palm together, "Please man, help me out." He pleaded. Then he pointed his thumb to himself, "My name is Klein, nice to meet you," he introduced.

" _At least he's polite,"_ Kazuha thought and put her arms on her waist, "I'm Kazuya"

* * *

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor - Town of Beginning, West Field**

"Argh!" With pained sound, Klein fell after being rammed by **Frenzy Boar**

"Right in the nuts…" Said Klein, holding his crotch.

"Pfft" Kazuya tried to hold her laughter at Klein suffering. At his request, they went for the West Field to show Klein some basic about this game.

"Give me a break Klein," Kazuya shakes her head, "you don't feel any pain, right?"

Klein stops squirming at this, and realized he didn't feel any pain, "Oh yeah, it was an instinct."

" _Can't blame him for that, all males will do that on instinct."_ Kazuya sweatdropped at this, "I told you, what's important is your initial **[Motion Input]**." She explained again.

"Yeah, yeah." Klein waved dismissingly at her, "But he keeps moving around." He whined.

Kazuya sighed, "If you get the motion input right," she picked up a rock and doing a stance. The rock glows at this, "And activate a sword skill," Then threw the rock at **[ Frenzy Boar]** right in the ass to taunted it. "The system will ensure that the technique connects." She finished.

"Motion Input… Motion Input…" Klein pondered.

"How should I explain this," Kazuha evade the charging monster, as it turns back and charges again, she holds it from moving with her sword blocking its path, "Stop for a moment, and when you feel the skill begin to activate, let it explode." She explained again as she's holding it back from moving around.

"Explode?" Klein look puzzled at this, then widened his eyes for realizing something.

Taking a stance, Klein put his sword on the shoulder.

When Kazuha saw that the sword in his hand is glowing, she smiled that Klein gets it right this time.

She kicked the **[ Frenzy Boar]** to make it charge at Klein as he's already activating the **[[Sword Skill]]** and charge at the monster. When the monster burst into millions of pixels Klein expression turned to joy and cheered, "Alright!"

"Congratulations," said Kazuya. But confused when Klein held out his palm open to her as he wiggled his eyebrows. She smiled then high-five him.

"However, that boar is equivalent of slime in any other games," informed Kazuya

"Seriously?" Klein shocked at this, "I thought it was a mid-level boss or something like that" he whined.

"Of course, not" Kazuya snorted. Then she watched Klein do some swings with his sword. "Exciting? Isn't it? Rather than playing a game with a controller, this time you play it with your own body experiencing it."

"Hell yeah," Klein grinned. "Say, there is another set of skills, right? Like Blacksmithing and other?" He asked while doing another swing.

"Yes, I heard there is an unlimited number of skills." Kazuya nodded, "However, there is no magic."

"An RPG without magic" Klein squinted his eyes, "That's pretty bold decision."

Kazuya turned to see another **[ Frenzy Boar]** is spawned. "Let's just go to the next one."

* * *

 **Real World**

Shirou wipes his sweat on his forehead after finished fixing a laptop. Sometimes he missed how convenient of having Magecraft at his disposal for doing the task like this. Structural Grasping sure is a handy skill for a technician job.[G53] [G54] [G55]

But no more, he's no longer a Magus.

When he tried chanting the first line of his Aria, he can't feel anything change within his soul. Maybe because of his Magic Circuits being stripped off from him? After all, Magic Circuits is the extension of the soul. He doesn't know any technicalities of Magecraft that much, even after becoming Alaya's Beast he's still a third-rate Magus. Only being overspecialized.

At least his **[[Eye of The Mind (True)]]**. A danger-avoidance ability from his heightened capacity for observation, that refined through sheer of overwhelming amount of combat experience. But having to implements it is not as easy as it sounds. This body can't keep up with his **[[Eye of The Mind (True)]]**

He learned a hard way. When Kazuha decides to quit kendo and embracing technology, Sousuke is enraged then proceed to beat Kazuha. Before Sousuke started beating Kazuha, he challenged Sousuke for Kazuha's freedom.

And he won, with many bruises. Both literally and figuratively.

Yes, the lesson is learned. Hard. Very Hard and so much Pain.

When Shirou is about to talk to his manager to ask if he had anything else to do, he looked at many other mechanics is gathering near a tv, who paying attention to the headlines news.

 **213 Sword Art Online players death is confirmed after playing the games**

 **"Today, one of the Argus Company scientist who developed this device, Kayaba Akihiko, stated from his own private social media account that Sword Art Online is now a death game. He admitted himself that he's the one who trapped the players inside the game, saying that the players must finish it or they can't log out from the game."** Said the news announcer.

 **"The NerveGear is using High-density Microwave Transceivers are capable of accessing the user's brain, if anything happens to the NerveGear. The device will trigger to destroy the person's brain by emitting high-powered microwaves, shutting down one's vital processes. Even removing the NerveGear is not recommended..."**

Shirou paid no mind at the news announcer after that. Because Kazuha is now trapped inside the death game. "No…" Suddenly his phone rang stopping him from his distress, looking at the caller ID he pressed the answer button, he can hear his mother panicked voice.

 **["** _Shirou you need-_ **"** **]** He cut her sentence, "Mother, is Kazuha-" but being cut again with his mother. **["** _She's fine, we're already moving her to the hospital_ **"]** he sighed in relieved, "I will be there shortly," he closed the call.

"ROOT DAMN IT!" Shirou slammed his hand at the nearby wall which is cracking a bit from the force if [G66] his blow. Stunning the others who are also watching the news.

"Sir, I need to get back early." He asked his manager.

The manager after looking Shirou's reaction just nodded, he can assume it's because of the news. "Go on, I'll have someone filling your shift,"

"Thank you, sir." Then Shirou ran as fast as possible to the parking lot for his. Starting the engine, he sped to the limit to the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Shirou rushed to the front desk with the lady behind it greets him, "Welcome sir, how can I-"

"Kirigaya Kazuha, female, Sword Art Online victims." Shirou cold voice cuts the lady before she finished.

The lady shivered then using the computer, "T-t-third f-f-floor s-s-ir, r-r-room 321" he nodded then ran upstairs using the staircase, not wasting more seconds waiting for the elevator.

Finding the room number, Shirou slammed opened the door and finding that Kazuha is on the bed, with Suguha and his mother sitting near her bedside.

"Onii-Sama!" Suguha lunged and cried in his chest.

Shirou pats her head to comfort her. Even when they're always at each other throats, the fact that they're still sisters who always still cared for each other, relieved him.

Looking at his mother with her eyes still red after crying, he asked. "How is she?"

"We manage to move her without any difficulties," Midori hold Kazuha arm, "The doctor said she's still alive, only asleep like in coma," her tears started falling, "They can't do anything because the NerveGear is blocking the 5 sensory and any stimuli from outside cannot help."

Shirou breaks away from Suguha's hug, walking to Kazuha's bed, took a knee, then holding Kazuha's other hand tightly until silence engulfed the room. "Mother, where is my NerveGear?" Shirou question breaking the silence.

Midori puzzled at this, "It's over there," she pointed at the box at the corner of the room, "We're going to give it to authorities after we head back from here."

"No need," Shirou released Kazuha's hand, then he pushed the nurse button near Kazuha's bed. Not long enough, a nurse came. "I'm going in," reaching the box to open it, Shirou pulled out his NerveGear. "Prepared another room for me," he ordered the nurse with a tone that leaves no arguments, she nodded shakily then left the room.

"NO!" Suguha ran at him then hugged him more tightly from behind and started sobbing again.

"Please be reasonable Shirou, you don't have to do this. You could also get killed in there!" Midori pleaded.

The doors open and the nurse earlier came back with a doctor and 2 people wearing suits with her.

"My name is Kikuoka Seijirou, a volunteer from SAO Incident Victims Rescue Force, nice to meet you." The man with glasses and a green suit introduced himself.[G79]

"My name is Yuuki Shouzou, CEO of the RECT." The man with brown hair and suit introduce curtly.

Shirou widened his eyes and quickly released himself from Suguha and bow to the brown-haired man, "President."

Shouzou saw Shirou's uniform then nodded back, "It's nice to meet you…" then squinted his eyes at the name tag, "Shirou"

Shirou raised his head, "May I asked why are you here sir?"

"I'm visiting all my employees or their families, to ensure that they're already moved to the hospital because of this incident. And I happened to meet with Kikuoka in this hospital," said Shouzou.

"When we saw a nurse that looks like she's been seeing a ghost," Kikuoka pointed at the nurse, "She said a person is asking for a room here and that same person is also pulled out a NerveGear."

"What are you intended to do, son?" Shouzou asked

"I'm going in," Shirou answered bluntly and feel Suguha hugging him again from behind. "My sister is in there," he turns his head to see Kazuha's sleeping form in the hospital bed.

"Even the risk of getting yourself killed?" Shouzou asked further.

"I once had a dream to become a Hero of Justice," Everyone in the room is silent now, "Who saved everyone, to make them happy." He clenched his fist, "But it was a foolish dream. No matter what, you can't save everyone." Shirou chuckled bitterly.

"That's why," he gently released himself from Suguha, "I will start saving the one who is close to me first."

"I will bring her back… No." Shirou shook his head, "I will try to bring everyone who's trapped in there if I can," he looked again at Kazuha, "Starting with my sister first."

Shouzou smiled at his employee then turned at the nurse, "Prepare a room for him and send all the bill for his stay in this hospital to me," the nurse nodded and left again.[G83]

Shirou confused by Shouzou action, "What do you mean by bill, sir? I thought the government is paying the hospital bill?" Shouzou chuckled at this.

"The government is only paying for the victims of SAO incident," Kikuoka explained, "Since you intentionally getting in there, the government will not pay for your stay."

Shirou blushed at this then turned his head away in embarrassment.

"The room is ready," said the nurse as she opened the door.

All of them leave the room and follow the nurse which surprisingly is only across Kazuha's room.

When they entered the room, the nurse gave Shirou the hospital gown and told him to change in the bathroom.

As Shirou is changing in the bathroom, Shouzou looked at the mother and asked, "Excuse me Mrs.…"

"Kirigaya Midori," the woman smiled.

"Ah, my name is Kirigaya Suguha, forgive me for my bad manner," Suguha bowed.

"It's alright," Shouzou waved his hand, "Sorry if I'm rude for asking this, but are you both blood related with Shirou?" Shouzou asked because he didn't see any resemble from his employee appearance with the 3 females.

"No, we're not," Midori shook her head, "My late father-in-law took him in after a traffic accident 8 years ago."

"So, he's adopted?" Kikuoka asked from his position near the bed, preparing the NerveGear.

Again, Midori shook her head, "No, he's never registered as one of my children," as she looked sad at this.

Before anyone asked again, Shirou came out from the bathroom wearing a hospital gown and gave his clothes to his mother. Walking to the bed, Kikuoka gave the NerveGear to Shirou only to be stopped by his boss.

"Before you go Shirou, I wanted you to do something for me when you were there," Said Shouzou.

" _I'm feeling Déjà vu here,"_ Thought Shirou, "What do you want sir?" he asked. Knowing that his boss is paying all his bill for staying here, there's no way his boss did this for him out of charity.

"I know your sister is your first priority, but please if you find my daughter there, please look after her." Shouzou bows his head low at this point.

" _Definitely Déjà vu"_ Shirou sweatdropped, "I will, I promised you that. May I know her name?"

Shouzou looked up at Shirou with hope in his eyes, "Thank you, son. I don't know what name or her appearance she will be using inside the game, but her name is Yuuki Asuna." Shouzou informed, "If you mentioned my name, she will understand."

"Understood sir," Shirou nodded.

Shouzou then looks at his watch, "I have an appointment after this, Godspeed son," He left the room.

"I will leave you with your family now, I'm going to check other SAO victims condition, especially you," Kikuoka said as he already finished preparing NerveGear and give it to Shirou then leave as well.

"Well…" Shirou said awkwardly but suddenly being hug by his mother.

"No matter what, I always see you as my son," Midori started rubbing Shirou's hair as he returned the hug.

"I will," then he backed away, "Thank you, Mom."

"Onii-Sama," Suguha called in a whisper with hair shadowing her eyes.

"Sugu?"

Suddenly Suguha leaps forward and kissed him in the mouth. Shirou widened his eyes in shocked at Suguha bold move. For few seconds he froze, then slowly Suguha broke the kiss.

"Aishiteru yo Onii-Sama," Suguha shook her head, "No, Shirou" and blushed, "Please return to us, to me."

Shirou just speechless with blush in his face and nodded his head slowly, "I will return, with Kazuha with me." Shirou put on the NerveGear and lay down on the bed, "Link Start!" with that his eyes are closing.

When Suguha realized that she's not alone, she turned her head to see her mother and the nurse, the former raised her eyebrows at her and the latter giving her a knowing smile. Embarrassed by this, Suguha buried her face in her hands.

"umu" is the word she could only mutter.

* * *

 **Aincrad - ?**

When his sight returns, Shirou finds himself at some white open space. Looking down, he noticed that his outfit is no different than from his Beta Testing with Kazuha, standard leather armor for starter players.

"Hello there." A voice startled him.

Startled, Shirou turned around to find himself face to face with the man he least expected to see here. "Kayaba Akihiko…" he murmured. "I didn't expect that you were in here of all places."

"And you are?" Kayaba asked curiously.

Shirou still feeling wary of the man before him, decided to answer, "Shirou." He decided to use his real name since he didn't know what name to use since EMIYA or ARCHER is out of the question. Because he didn't want any reminder of his old life. He is Kirigaya Shirou now.

Even Kazuha is still berating him about not using your real name inside an MMORPG, ever.

"Oh, using your real name inside MMORPG?" Kayaba joked, earning dry chuckles from Shirou. "Well, then Shirou. Can I assume you already know about this game from the news on the Real Word?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Shirou gaze turned cold right now.

"And yet, you still coming here," Kayaba stated, not even fazed a bit, "Is the government send you?"

"No," Shirou shakes his head, keeping his gaze at Kayaba. "I come here on my own volition."

"I see," Kayaba swipe down with his hand, showing a menu console. "You can still log out, this place is like boundaries between Real World and Aincrad, the system will allow it." Shirou stunned at this.

Shaking his head and clenched his fists, "Not a chance, I have promises to keep, and I intend to fulfill it."

Kayaba is the one who stunned this time, "Promises huh?" Kayaba smiled bitterly, "I don't know if I should pity you, for risking your life for a mere hollow word." Pushing more button on his menu console then close it.

"For that, I will respect you, let's put your willingness to keep your promises to the test," Kayaba stated.

Slowly Kayaba's body starts to fade feet first, "If you can survive this dungeon, there is a door that will take you straight to the central plaza at **[ _Town of Beginning_ ]** and do be careful the **[ _Boss_ ]** in here is always roaming, best of luck." Before Shirou could ask anything, Kayaba already disappeared, "Oh, keep this to yourself that I am also inside of this place as well, or there will be consequences for all the players in here." Is Kayaba's only last words.

Suddenly, the white space turned into the dark hallway, the walls are made of black stones and lined with columns.

Feeling something behind him, he turned to see a floating massive, leg-less skeleton, clad in a tattered black robe and carrying a large silver scythe that is as big as the figure itself. The name on its figure is labeled **[ Unknown]**

"Fuck you Kayaba"

* * *

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor - Town of Beginning, Teleport Gate Plaza**

Disoriented and confused plastered Kazuya's face after the forced teleportation. She looked around and found the other players are also showing one by one with bluish flash, meaning she and Klein are not the only one who is forced to teleport here.

"Up there," someone voice indicating something is in the sky.

A single hexagonal plate is flashing with **[Warning]** sign on it. Suddenly it spread out with **[System Announcement]** sign and multiplied until it encasing the entire sky in a red dome.

From the cracks of said dome, a red liquid like blood is oozing out from it and converging on a focal point, giving rise to a crimson-cloaked, gold-trimmed figure whose face was blacked out by the shadow of his hood. There were no body parts, just more shadows as the ghostly-apparition floated before them all like an important figure.

Kazuya quickly picked up on the comments being made around her.

"A Game Master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

 **"Attention players. Welcome to my world."** The figure spread out its arms speaking in a deep voice, which gained the attention of all the people standing in the middle of the plaza.

"My world…?" Kazuya murmured.

 **"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world."** The figure introduces itself.

"Is that really him?"

"He must've spent a lot of time on this!"

Kazuya then widened her eyes in shocked, recognized this man is the one who invented NerveGear.

" **I am sure many of you have noticed that the Log Out button is missing from the main menu."** The figure swipes down its hand, showing the menu console, **"But this is not a defect in the game,"** the figure then showing the place where the Log Out button where it should be, **"I repeat, this is not a defect in the game."**

" **It is a feature of Sword Art Online."** Kazuya felt something isn't right with the way it spoke.

"A f-f-eature?" Klein stuttered in panic.

" **You cannot log out of Sword Art Online by yourselves. And no-one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear devices you are all currently wearing."** The figure let the people absorbed the information before continuing, **"Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave and destroying your brain, thus, immediately ending your life."**

Mixed murmurs began spreading throughout the crowd as everyone seemed to be split into disbelief, annoyance, and worry.

Klein looked worriedly at Kazuya, "He can't be serious, right? He's gotta be nuts," Klein asked, wanting some self-assurance.

"It's possible." Kazuya gritted her teeth, "The transmitter signal work just like the microwave if the limiter is removed it could fry your brain." Kirito replied tightly.

"This is crazy! What if we cut the power-" Klein began before Kazuya cut him again.

"Doesn't work, each NerveGear has an internal battery in cases of electrical blackouts, so it doesn't abruptly cut you from the game while you're still connected to the calibrations. Our body situation now is like in brain-dead state." Kazuya explained.

"But that's crazy!" Klein shouted, "What the hell is going on here?!"

" **Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have chosen to ignore this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGears. Because of this, two-hundred and thirteen players have now been left from Aincrad and the _real world_ , forever."**

"Two hundred and thirteen dead" Kazuya put her hand at her mouth in horror.

"No way…" Klein also lost at words.

Then pop-up screens began appearing around the figure's frame and circling around like there is a centrifugal force of gravity. **"As you can see, news organizations around the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths."** Some screen showing name of the victims, **"Thus, you can rest assured that the danger of your NerveGear being removed is now minimal."** Another screen showing a crying family, **"I hope you all will relaxed and attempt to clear the game."**

Kazuya heart sank as she had no doubt that her mother and Suguha must already know about this. Then she remembered Shirou, who has not logged in yet because of his part-time works, which gives her some piece of mind. But doesn't making her trapped here any better.

" **But I want you all to remember this clearly."** The figure continued, **"There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. Once your HP hits zero, your Avatar will be forever lost,"** one by one the pop-up screens disappeared, **"And simultaneously…"** the figure paused, **"…The NerveGear will destroy your brain."**

All players in the plaza were stunned to silence at the situation they're in now. Trapped within a game where death was not an option. If they died here, then they would die in the real world.

Kazuya just imagined her death and shivered uncontrollably with her tears already threatening to fall from her eyes. Klein was looking worried at her reaction.

" **There is only one means to escape. To complete the game."** The figure now showing the holographic figure of Aincrad, **"You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor one."** As he began, the holographic figure of Aincrad began to expand large enough for everyone to see it clearly. **"By making your way through the dungeons and defeating the Floor, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final Boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."**

"Clear?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Y-You're just making all this up!"

"Clear all one-hundred floors? That's impossible!" Klein shouted up toward the figure. "Not even any Beta Testers never made it anywhere near that high!"

" **Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves."** The figure is unfazed by all the insults and questions being thrown at.

One by one, players checked their inventory spaces and noticed an item that had not been there before, a **[** ***** **Mirror** ***** **]**.

Kazuya looked at her own male avatar reflection on the mirror. A sudden cry makes her looked around and saw many players are being engulfed by bluish flame.

"Woah!" Kazuya turned at Klein who are already engulfed by it. Before she can even ask him, blue light covering her vision.

When her vision returned, she heard a puzzled voice of someone is calling out to her name. "Kazuya?" She turned around to the one who's calling out to her.

"Y-yeah," Kazuya answered, her voice sounded feminine, _"Why my voice sounds so feminine? Ugh, I can't breathe."_ She also feels her outfit is a little bit tighter on her chest area. Then Kazuya looked closely at the one who's calling her, to find a messy red-haired man with a goatee. "Who are you?" She asked confusedly.

"And who are you?" the man asked back.

Kazuya then looked again at the mirror and shocked, to see her very own real-world appearance in the mirror reflection. Then she looked back at the man outfit which is very similar like Klein just used, "Are you, Klein?"

"Kazuya? You're a girl? How?" asked Klein.

"The scan," Kazuya speak, seems to ignore Klein first two questions, "NerveGear cover your entire head with a high-density signaling device, so that's why it can know what our face looks like." She explained. "But our height and body shape…"

"When we first use it, we need to calibrate it right? With us touching all over our body," Klein moving his hands touching his own.

"So that's how they get the data," Kazuya concluded.

"More importantly, you're a girl? Why did you use a male avatar?" Asked Klein bewildered.[G144]

"Hmph!" Kazuya crossed her arms under her chest, "In old MMORPG maybe I will use a female avatar, but this is VRMMORPG. I don't like the fact that any men trying to hit on me when I'm playing this game, so I use a male avatar."

"R-right" is Klein only answer, the fact that he also trying to hit several female players he came across before asking Kazuya for help is not making him more comfortable from Kazuya accusation.

" **Right now, you're all probably wondering, Why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGears, do this?"** the floating figure continued, ignoring the silence, **"My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... to create this world and _control_ it."**

"Kayaba..." Kazuya hissed lowly.

" **Now it is complete. But before I take my leave. Out of 200,000 NerveGears, only 199,999 that is online including those who died until now."** Kazuya looked up by this, her body is rigid. **"It seems we have the last player deliberately joining us here on his own will, albeit knowing about the news that I already spread across the world. Even Refusing my offer to log out before it's too late."**

"No, no, no, no, no" Kazuya chanted madly like a prayer, feeling dread building up in her stomach.

" **He said he's going to fulfill his promises to someone, even knowing the risk of dying here."** The figure continued, **"And I give him my respect to that. So as a reward for his bravery. Instead of bringing him here, I've sent him to the dungeon beneath [Black Iron Palace] to test his will, with a [** **Boss** **] that move freely inside the dungeon, instead of staying on the boss room."**

"NOOOO!" Kazuya shouts could be heard by all players in the plaza. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!" She almost took off to the floating figure, but Klein is holding her in place, "GIVE HIM BACK! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" her voice becomes more hysterical now.

" **This ends the tutorial for the Official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players."**

"KAYABA!" Kazuya shouted at the floating figure that now already dissolving back into a red liquid then vanished into nothingness. She slumped in Klein's arms and started sobbing.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here" Klein now looking at the girl he's holding condition, decided they need to get away from the plaza with so many players looking at them now.

Finding an empty alleyway, Klein set Kazuya down and waiting for her crying to calm down. When he saw her shoulder stopped shaking he started asking, "Are you calm now?" her answer is only nod, "May I asked why are you becoming hysterical like that?"

"When Kayaba said there is only one player who didn't online today, I immediately know it was Onii-chan is the one he mentioned," Klein just keep silent urging Kazuya to tell him more about it.

"I never mentioned about Onii-chan to you, didn't I?" Kazuya wipes her tears. "He's always looking out for me and my Imouto…" Kazuya remembered her jealousy at Suguha because today accident before she came here.

"He's always spoiled us, even getting into troubles and getting hurts for us, that's why we love him so much. I love him so much" Kazuya smiled in serene.

"Sounds like he's a great man to me," Said Klein.

"Then Kayaba sent him to the dungeon immediately," Kazuya hair shadowed her eyes. "I know the dungeon he mentioned. It is a sub-dungeon that you can enter it when your level is high enough or reaching a certain floor in Aincrad to unlocked it." Her voice becoming more croaked as she explained it further.

Klein looked lost now, he didn't know what to say, since he didn't do any Beta Test. Suddenly an idea comes to him, "Say, Kazuya," gaining her attention, "There is friend list right?" she nodded, "Let's say, you didn't need to be closed enough to add someone on the friend list right?" Kazuya nodded again.

"If you can get their IGN right, you don't need to get close to them to add it, but most players like to do it up close so they didn't have the hassle typing some names," suddenly she widened her eyes in realization, "In friend list you can also know where they are and send messages to them."

"That's what I thought," Klein nodded and see Kazuya already opened her menu and sending a friend request, "Do you know his IGN?"

"Knowing Onii-chan, he must be using his real name here," Kazuya mumbled, after few seconds a window pop out saying **Friend Request Accepted**. She smiled widely, opening the PM windows she started sending a short message.

Waiting for a minute in anxiety, another window popped out for PM. Klein moved behind Kazuya so he can read it too.

 **[** **"** I'm glad you're okay.

I can't contact you frequently, because the Boss here is always lurking around the dungeon.

This is now a death game, get stronger, use any means at your knowledge as Beta Tester.

Whatever happens, you must survive until we can meet face to face **"** **]**

Closing the PM window, Kazuya looked at Klein, "I'm heading to the next village."

"Just like Onii-chan said, the only way to survive in this world is getting yourself as strong as possible," Said Kazuya. "The resources, which mean money and EXP we can earn are limited. Nearby hunting area will be packed with players, for that, I will head to the next village right now." She explained.

"All alone?" asked Klein, "That's dangerous, come with me. I was a guild master from my last game. There's also my friends from my last game is playing here, they're out there in the plaza. We can go together." Klein tried to persuade her.

"By dangerous, you mean me as a girl?" Kazuya narrowed her eyes, "Don't insult me, I know all the paths and dangerous areas. At my current level, I can get there safely," She huffed.

"W-well…" is Klein only can answer.

Kazuya smiled at him, "I guess this is goodbye then, send me messages if you need anything." Then she started running toward her designated place.

"Kazuya!" Klein called out to her, "You're pretty cute, just like my type." He said with a blush on his face.

Kazuya stopped abruptly, "Sorry, Klein." She turned around and send him cocky smirk, "I already set my eyes on someone." Then she took off.

When Kazuya is out from the town, she kept running while remembering those times she spent with her family. She saw a monster spawning on her path. "Mom… Sugu…" She slashed the monster and killing it, "Onii-chan… I'm going to survive in this world"

"I will be waiting for our reunion Onii-chan!"

* * *

Please review


	3. Aincrad Arc, Chapter 02

**Summary = The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 ** _Date Posted = 2017/12/24_**

 ** _Last Edited = 2018/10/17_**

* * *

 **CAST**

Kirigaya Shirou (IGN = Shirou) **[Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA/ARCHER]**

Hayami Saori (IGN = Sachi)

Izawa Shiori (IGN = Argo)

Shinozaki Rika (IGN = Lisbeth)

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, because it will disappoint you**

 **I Own Nothing!**

 **From now on, I will be using their IGN to not confuse them.**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 **["** Private Message in Game" **]**

 **[ _System_ ]**

 **[*Items*]  
**

 **[Weapons Name / Type]**

 **[Boss / Monster Name]**

 **[[Abilities / Skill]]**

* * *

 ** _Aincrad Arc, Chapter 2 = Traveling Companions_**

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month November, Days 27_**

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor - Town of Beginning, Teleport Gate Plaza**

A petite girl with shoulder-length black hair, green eyes and a beauty spot beneath her right eye is walking around **Teleport Gate Plaza** that is devoid of anyone. She's wearing a white tunic with leather chestguard, a half knee-length skirt and leather boots.

After three weeks from the official launch Sword Art Online which now turning into a death game, declared by the developer himself, Kayaba Akihiko.

The girl walked into the front entrance of the **Black Iron Castle** and wondering about the one that is mentioned about the last player who is sent by Kayaba inside the dungeon beneath it.

Many players stated that he's already dead there, but part of her wanted to believe whoever he is will survive, because maybe he is someone important for the female player who is shouting at the GM for sending her important person to his death.

The sound of footsteps stopping her from her thoughts. Looking towards the entrance, she saw a silhouette walking towards her. Readying her spear, she took a step back in a cautious manner to make a distance from there and maybe ran away.

When she's stumbled something against her leg, she tried to balance herself from falling. Felling the figure is nearing at her, she acted on instinct and thrust her spear at the figure with a shout and closing her eyes, "Iyaa!" but feeling her spear is stopped by something.

Opening her eyes, she saw a hand is holding her spear near the tip before it is almost hitting the figure chest. Shifting her gaze up she blushed at the figure appears. White hair with gentle expression radiating from his steel grey eyes looking toward her.

"I'm so sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to scare you." He let go of the spear slowly. "Are you alright?" he didn't get any response. "Miss?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"A-a-ah!" flustered because she was caught staring at the teenage boy in front of her, "I-I-I'm s-sorry! It was on reflex!" she waved her hands, also with her spear on it.

The boy caught the spear before hitting his head, "It is fine, Miss." The girl starts apologizing again, the boy waved his hand. "My name is Shirou," the boy introduced himself, "What is your name miss? I don't feel it's right to call you 'miss' all the time, because you're a teenager like myself." the boy scratching his head, "Unless if you like being called that way."

"A-a-ah, my name is Sachi, nice to meet you." The girl took a bow.

"Nice to meet you too Sachi," Shirou nodded.

Then both of them stood in silence awkwardly, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Well then, if there's nothing else, I will take my leave." Shirou scratched his head, breaking the silence. When he walked a few steps, Sachi called his name.

"umm… Shirou?" Sachi called. She started fidgeting when Shirou's turned his gaze upon her, "A-a-re y-you the one who's being sent into the dungeon beneath Black Iron Castle?" she asked, "I mean, I just saw you coming out from the Black Iron Castle."

"Yes, I am," Shirou nodded, "I swear that Kayaba reminds me of another bastard that I know," he mumbled lowly.

"Why?" Sachi looked down at this, "Why did you do it? Coming to this death game? Are you not afraid to die?" then she started waving her hands, "Y-you don't h-have to answer if you don't want to!" she yelled in panic.

Shirou just opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly holding his stomach, "Well, let's find some place to eat first, it's almost…" he opened up his menu screen to look at the system date today, "Three weeks huh," he closed the menu and looking at Sachi, "Do you mind accompanying me?" he asked.

Sachi just nodded slowly then proceed following Shirou to a nearby tavern. The tavern was empty, so they went to the nearest table and took a seat. Not long enough an NPC approaching them, "Welcome, what would you like to order?" it asked.

Shirou looked confusedly with the food name on the menu, "I don't know anything about this menu," he grumbled, "That's why I prefer cooking it myself."

Sachi perk up by this, "You're cooking Shirou?"

"I am," he answered, "I guess I'll settle for sandwich and ale." Shirou turned to Sachi, "What about you, Sachi?"

"I'll take the same as you," Sachi nodded at the NPC.

Suddenly their order appearing in their table, "Please enjoy, call me if you need something else," with that, the NPC walks away.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Shirou wondered, "Let's eat."

After finishing their meals, Shirou looked at Sachi, "Tell me Sachi, how did you know about I was sent into that dungeon in the first place," he took a sip from his drink.

"At the first day of official release, the Game Master, Kayaba. Force teleports all players into the plaza to make some announcements," Sachi gripped her glass tightly, "H-he said we can't log out by ourselves. We, players, must clear the Aincrad to log out from this game."

Shirou keeps silent at this, he saw the glass now showing warning **[ _Immortal Object_ ]** meaning she almost breaking it in her grip.

"He also said, there is no longer any method of reviving someone in this game," her body started shaking now, "I-if w-we d-die h-here, w-we'r-re a-als-so d-died in r-re-al w-world t-too…" Sachi is crying now.

Sachi felt someone held her from behind in her sitting position and looked up to see Shirou, whom already left his chair patting her head. "It's alright let it all out."

Sachi kept on crying while Shirou keeps patting her head. After a minute her crying is now just a sob, Shirou let her go, "I'm sorry if it's inappropriate, because you need to let it out," he returned to his seat and scratching his head, "I always do that to my sister when they're feeling down or sad."

Sachi shook her head, "It's fine, I think I needed that." She wiped her tears.

"That is my reason for deliberately coming here, despite the risk of dying myself. Because one of my sisters is in this death game," Explained Shirou.

"Ah!" Sachi perked up at this, "That's why there's a female player shouting and acting hysterical to the Game Master at the announcement back there."

"She did?" Shirou chuckled, "Wow, can't even picture her in her hysteria moments," Sachi also giggled at this. "By the way Sachi, is Shouzou rings any bell to you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Was only Sachi answer.

"Well, I guess you're not her then," Shirou chuckled, "I think I can trust you with this information," He looked Sachi in the eyes, "Can I trust you with this information Sachi?"

Sachi flinched at his gaze but nodded, "I'm sorry for that," Shirou apologized.

"Basically, because I'm deliberately coming here on my own volition, the government won't pay my staying at the hospital." Sachi looked horrified at this, "That's why my boss struck me a deal, in exchange for my hospital bill, he asked me to take care of her daughter safe in here."

Shirou stood up from his chair, "Well, I better start searching her now since I didn't know what name that she uses here or how her looks are like."

"What about your sister?" Sachi asked.

"She's on my friend list, I can tell where she is now," he opens his menu and showing the map and pointing at a certain location, "She's doing some leveling at the nearby field at Tolbana Village." Sachi saw the maps that he pointed at, then he closed his menu, "I'm taking scenic route to Tolbana in search for some quest and my boss daughter along the way."

"Can I come with you? If you don't mind?" Sachi asked hopefully.

"Are you sure?" Shirou asked back.

"My friends from school club is also playing here," Explained Sachi, "They left me here…" She shook her head and hesitantly looking up to Shirou. "No, I left them because they said they wanted to go to the next village," Sachi looked ashamed to this, "That's why only non-combatant players are staying here," her body shook again then buried her face in her hands, "I'm scared of dying out there."

Shirou is considering about Sachi's request, _"With her attitude, she's the type of one who first to die in the battlefield,"_ Shirou shook his head from morbid thoughts.

" _You can't save everyone"_

Shirou gritted his teeth from his own words that he always repeated in his head a long time ago.

 _"You can write your new own history, forging your own legend, it's yours to make, you're your own man now."_

 _"From here on out. You're Shirou."_

" _That's right, I am Shirou, Kirigaya Shirou."_ Shirou looked at Sachi, "If we go now, we can reach the village before the night falls," he spoke to Sachi and opened his Menu.

Sachi looked up from her hands as a window popped out, **[ _Shirou send you a party invite, accept?_** **]** Sachi smiled at him and pressed **[ _Yes_ ]**. Then she also pressed some buttons on her menu.

 **[ _Sachi send you a friend request, accept?_** **]** Shirou looked at Sachi smiling face. He returned her smile then pressed **[ _Yes_ ]**

"Let's go," was all Shirou said as Sachi following him closely from behind.

* * *

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor - Horunka Village**

The walk to Horunka Village is relatively silent for both of them with Sachi always jumpy about some of the **[ Dire Wolf]** and **[ Frenzy Boar]** getting too close to them. There's also a weird plant monster named **[ Little Nephentes]** with a red flower on top of its head when they neared Horunka Village. One of them sneaked behind Sachi then grabbed her ankles and hanging her upside down, while she holds her skirt in one hand and the other flailing her **[Spear]** in panic. Shirou easily dispatching them while smiling at Sachi flustered expression then pouting at him during their duration of traveling to **Horunka Village**.

"Mou, that's not funny Shirou," Sachi still pouting at him as they already entered the village.

"I'm sorry Sachi, I couldn't help myself," Shirou chuckled. _"Cute"_

"Mou," Sachi took a glance at him, "You didn't peek aren't you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nope," Shirou answered. Sachi sighed in relieved, but a looked a little disappointed. Shirou then decides to tease her a little bit. "If you mean about some plain white clothing, then nope," he smirked at her. Shirou could see a steam now coming out from Sachi's head.

Shirou chuckled at her reaction that it's enough teasing her and looked at Sachi choice of weapon, "Sachi, why do you choose using **[Spear]**?"

"I'm scared fighting up too close," Sachi replied, snapping her out from her earlier predicament.

Shirou pointed at an inn, then both of them go there as night already falls when they neared the village. "We rest there for now," Shirou opened the door, "I'm not too proficient with **[Spear]** , but I will give you all pointer that I know about spear fighting tomorrow," Sachi just nodded curiously at him.

"2 rooms for one night please," Shirou spoke to the NPC.

"I'm sorry, we only have one room left," said the NPC.

"We'll take it," Shirou curtly nodded then pay the fares.

"Upstairs, first door on the left, enjoy your stay." The NPC returned back doing what it's been doing before.

Shirou beckoned red-faced Sachi to follow him. His menu popped out signaling a **[ _Private Message_ ]**. He opens and read it as they ascend the stairs. When the door and they only find a single bed there, Sachi becomes redder to this predicament.

"You stay and rest," Shirou looked at Sachi relieved expression, and notice a disappointment there, but he ignored it.

"What are you doing then Shirou?" Sachi asked while inspecting the room they're staying at.

"I'm meeting an informant that my sister recommended," said Shirou, "Lock the door, if you hear knocking count it in the sequence 2-4-1-2 it means that's me. If not, whatever happens, don't open it until morning comes." He ordered her sternly and left the room.

Shirou entered a bar across the inn and sat on empty barstool waiting for the said informant. Not long enough, someone takes a seat beside him, "Your appearance is not like Kazu-Chan at all, Shi-kun," the person stated.

Shirou took a glance at the player beside him. The player body looks nimble, he realized that it's a female player. She has brown eyes and curly auburn hair. Wearing full-body cloth and leather armor, a hooded cloak and also has whiskers on her face, "Argo then?" he asked.

"That's me," Argo smirked. "What is it that you need from me?"

"I need you to find any female players, at my age-" Stated Shirou but being cut by Argo gasping at him.

"Oh my, Kazu-chan will be devastated hearing her beloved Onii-chan is looking at any other girls than her," Argo said in faux disbelieved.

Shirou's eyebrow twitched at this, "I need you to find any female players," Argo giggled at this, "Around my age who will recognize the word 'Shouzou' immediately." Shirou finished. Argo looks serious now, "I want the immediate reaction, not a second later." He clarified again.

"This will cost you," said Argo in business manner, "Because even the numbers of female players here is not much like the male players, there are still many of them," she argued, "And we don't even know if she already commits suicide," her voice turned grim now.

Shirou is silent after hearing about players committing suicide, "How many?" he asked inaudible whisper.

"I don't know the exact numbers, but it was nearing 2000 now, roughly 300 are Beta Tester," Argo stated.

"That's-" Shirou croaked. "So many of them unnecessary death," he murmured.

 _"You can't save everyone"_

"About the payment," Argo snapped Shirou from his thought by changing the topic, seeing his troubled look, "I want my payment as a favor from you that I can cash it anytime."

" _That's what I'm afraid of making a deal, especially information broker."_ Shirou sweatdropped at this predicament always owing someone, "Alright you got it," he sighed in defeat.

"You're the best Shi-kun," Argo beamed but Shirou rolled his eyes at her. "Anything else?" she smirked at him.

Shirou deadpanned at her thinking about what would he need to pay now for another info from her, "Is there any quest in this village? I would like to have some info about **[[Weapon Forging]]** skills."

"As far as I know, it's only **[Secret Medicine of the Forest]** quest, which Kazu-chan completed almost a month ago. She also mentioned the needed item drop rate is below 1%" Informed Argo as Shirou raised his eyebrow at this information.

"As for the skill, maybe after we unlocked 2nd or 3rd floor, I can't seem to find any of them for now," she continued on, "I'll let you know if I found it," said Argo with a smirk.

"Well, not going to waste another potential weapon that I can use to my disposal. What is this quest entailed?" Shirou stated.

"Kazu-chan mentioned to kill only the **[ Little Nepenthes]** with Red Flower on top of its head, it is the one which drops the item quest **[*Little Nepenthes's Ovule*]** " explained Argo.

"Ah," Shirou remembered the monster Argo mentioned that he and Sachi encountered before coming here. He opened his menu and showing Argo the item that she meant, "You mean this?" he asked.

"H-how?" asked Argo in shock.

"I come here with someone," said Shirou, "It tried to kill her, so I killed it first and got this item," he elaborated.

Argo is speechless now because the said item drop rate is below 1% and somehow the guy in front of her obtained it easily only with one kill.

Seriously, RNG sucks.

"Whatever, I'm going to start searching the person you looking for," Argo threw her arms in the air in frustration, "The NPC house is near the west gate of the village, see you around," she stomps her way out of the bar.

"What's wrong with her?" Shirou asked no one in confusion.

Leaving the bar, Shirou proceeds to the NPC house to start the quest and finished it before he left the house. Storing the reward **[Anneal Blade]** into his inventory, he returns back to the inn.

Shirou started knocking with sequence on the door, he waited but no response. Knocking it again, but still the same. Before knocking on the third time he stopped, knowing that Sachi already falls asleep. He sighed then sits in front of the door, rest his back on it and closed his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month November, Days 28_**

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor – Horunka Village**

Sachi woke up from the sound of the alarm from her system menu. Stretching out, feeling refreshed from her rest she exhaled loudly. Looking around she found out that Shirou's not coming back last night because she's still in her underwear.

She prefers sleepwear when sleeping, but she hasn't found any NPC stall or any monster drops. She intended to equip back her outfits again when Shirou returned of course.

Equipping her outfits again, she felt a little uncomfortable because of the lack of bathing in this game. Sure, their bodies never got dirty, but it is basically a necessity at this day and age, especially for women.

She opened the door because it's already morning, but she was surprised when something falling from the opened door.

"Kyaa!" She jumped back in surprise, but recognize what it was.

"Morning Sachi," Shirou mumbled from his position, looking up he averted his gaze and stand up doing some stretching.

"Shirou? You were outside the door all night?" Sachi asked in disbelieved.

"I guess I am," Shirou moving his head loosening up his neck, "I've been knocking it in sequence but no response," Rolling his shoulders in circles, "So I decided to wait outside until morning," He then addressed her.

"I-I am sorry," Apologized Sachi.

"It's fine, I know that you're tired," Waving his hand in dismissal manners, "Let's go get some breakfast."

Both of them go downstairs and sit on unoccupied empty table and order. They ate in silence, but Sachi decides to break it, "Umm… Shirou," She called out to Shirou, stopping him from eating, "My friends just message me last night after you go out, that they're already nearing Tolbana Village now."

"That's good, do you want me to take you straight there?" Shirou finished his last bite and drink.

"What about you Shirou?" Inquired Sachi as she also finished her meal.

"She's not here," Shirou shook his head. "I'm will be going to each village try to keep looking for her"

"Can I keep tag along with you if you don't mind?" Sachi fidgeted on her seat, "Besides, you said you wanted to give me some pointers about wielding a Spear yesterday?" She reminded him.

"Ah, I forgot," Shirou palmed his head. "Let's do it while we're on our way to the next village," Both of them left the inn. "But first let's buy some cheap **[Spears]** from NPC."

Taking a stop at the nearby NPC weapon shop and buy some spears, both of them left the village heading east. After some walking and slaying any monsters on their way, both of them could see the next village at the edge of their vision. There is a forest nearby and open field near the village, which there's no monster around, Shirou nodded to himself and stopped.

Shirou turned to address Sachi, "What I'm going to teach you is two-handed spear fighting combat, I learned it from Irish man." Silently thanking the Lancer of the 5th Grail War, _"Thank you for showing me some of your move and technique_ _Cú Chulainn. I'll put it into good use for them."_

"First things you need to know about **[Spear]** is they have long reach for a melee weapons, unless you're using **[Short Spear]** that it's length is almost the same as regular sword," Shirou equipped the Spear that they bought earlier, "That's why you need to understand how wide is your area of your **Safe Area** to combat most efficiently when you attack and defense."

"Second is the stance." Taking a stance which Sachi mimicked him, Shirou continued explaining. "In any martial arts, footwork is very important. If your feet aren't in the right position, you can be slow to move, easy to push over and find it hard to attack."

"Bend your knees, to lower your Centre of gravity. This will make you harder to push over. Move your weight to the balls of your feet. The extra concentration will keep you alert, and the change in weight distribution will allow you to move more suddenly."

Sachi mimicked Shirou as he continued on, "A low stance makes for a harder target. When you bend your knees to stay low, your hamstrings become a spring, your weight is automatically moved to the balls of your feet."

Shirou looked at Sachi sloppy stance and frowned. Approaching her, then standing behind her, he corrected her. "Stand perpendicular to your opponent, with your feet shoulder width apart," Sachi blushed at the closeness of their bodies.

"Turn your body, not your hips." Shirou grabbed Sachi torso to correct her, "And your 'leading foot', the foot near your opponent, more toward your opponent, the 'back foot' perpendicular to your opponent gives great strength, and can be used as a spring to attack suddenly."

Grabbing her hands, he continued on. "Leave an inch or two of pole sticking out behind your hand, in case someone tries to pull it from your grip," Sachi tried focusing her minds on the lesson.

"Don't grip a spear too tightly, this will tire the small muscles in your hand and forearm more quickly and actually slows down your responses in both attack and defense." Shirou tapped Sachi hands when she tensed her grips, for a different reason that Shirou thought. "Grab tightly just before the moment of impact, and relax as soon as you can," Shirou let go of her.

"Use your whole body with every shot, not just the arms," Shirou doing some maneuvers like what he saw how the Lancer of 5th Grail Wars, "Or you will tire yourself out. Never lean forward to get extra range when thrusting, or you put yourself off balance."

"The common blocks are the **Iron Gate** ," Sachi looked confused at the terms, " **Full Iron Gate** means your spear is almost vertical, with the tip in the ground. **Middle Iron Gate** means your spear is held out from your body at 45 degrees, with the tip toward the ground." Shirou demonstrated it to Sachi.

"Lastly, Spear can be used as throwing weapon like **[Javelin]** That's why I want you to train your **[[Throwing]]** skill," Sachi looked bewildered at the idea of throwing spear around, "Watch this," Shirou pulled back his arm with his practice **[Spear]** and turned around to the trees at the forest edge then throw it with incredible speed.

The reason Shirou's throwing there is because in the middle of his lessons with Sachi he sensed a presence watching at them, or stalking them. He kept it quiet until now, to not alarmed the monster or stalker. So, he aimed a little bit away from his intended target to confirmed if it was a player or monster.

 ***Thud***

"Kyaa!"

And that's not the sound of any monster would make.

Both Shirou and Sachi running towards the sound only to found a scared girl sitting at a tree with the spear that Shirou just threw are stabbing near her head. Her hair colors fluffy pink with a white hairpin to keep her bangs out of her dark pink eyes. Her outfit is a pink tunic with leather chestguard, a half knee-length white skirt and leather boots. In one hand is a **[Mace]** and her other hand is **[Buckler]**.

"I'm really sorry, Miss," Shirou apologized with raised hands in a surrendering manner.

The girl now is back from her stupor glared angrily at Shirou, "What the hell was that for?!" She pointed her **[Mace]** at him.

"I'm really sorry!" Shirou stepped back to avoid the mace, "I didn't mean to do that," and started sweating bullets.

"Oh yeah?!" She asked rhetorically and standing up, "Then what is the meaning of having…" She pointed at the object that almost killed her, "A spear throwing at me and nearly impaled my head?!" She yelled again.

"Umm…" Sachi flinched at the glare directing at her now, "Please don't blame him, he's only trying to teach me how to use Spear," she reasoned the pink-haired girl.

"Well! I demand compensation for this!" the girl demanded, ignoring Sachi excused.

"Alright. Since this is my fault, what is it that you wanted?" Shirou relented, wondering why every woman he interacted always so demanding at him to do what they wanted with.

The pink-haired girl smiles smugly at Shirou for her demand, "What are you guys doing now?" she asked and sheathing her mace on her hip.

"I'm visiting each village in this floor," Shirou pulled the spear from the tree, "I'm looking for someone."

"And I'm tagging along with him because I wanted to go to Tolbana and I'm too scared to go alone," Sachi smiled shyly, "And Shirou is offering to escort me there."

The pink-haired girl is silent for few seconds, then speak, "Can I tag along?" She asked, "Because I can also raise my level by following you guys around," She smiled cheekily.

Shirou turns to Sachi as if asking a question and she nodded. Shirou opened his menu and pressed some button. **[ _Shirou send you party invite, accept?_ ]** The popup window showed up in front of the pink-haired girl, then she pressed **[ _Yes_ ]**

The pink-haired girl also pressed some button on her menu, then pop up window showed up at Shirou and Sachi **[ _Lisbeth send you a friend invite, accept?_ ] **both of them nodded each other and press **[ _Yes_ ]**

"I'm Shirou and this is Sachi," Shirou introduced, "Even though I'm sorry for action earlier, it is nice to meet you, Lisbeth," he holds out his hand to Lisbeth.

Lisbeth slowly took Shirou hand and shake it, "My name is Lisbeth, nice to meet you too," she also shook Sachi hand.

"By the way Lisbeth," Shirou speak, "Do you know Shouzou is?" He asked out of the blue.

"What?" Lisbeth tilted her head in confusion at the question.

"I guess you're not then," Shirou sighed, but Sachi patted his shoulder to encourage him, which Shirou smiled back at her.

Lisbeth looked at the interaction and smirked. "Oho, are you both merely just traveling companion or…" She trailed off with waving her pinky finger.

"N-n-no no, no, no, we're not like that," Sachi blushed and waving her hands around, forgetting the **[Spear]** in her hand.

"No, we're not like that," Shirou catching the spear before she hurt anyone, "Let's get some rest and dinner at the village, it's almost sunset," he informed them as the sun is already in the horizon.

* * *

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor – Village Inn**

"Shirou, why are you asking all female players you encountered in this village?" Asked Lisbeth. The trio now still occupying the table after eating their dinner.

Shirou starts retelling what he said to Sachi two days ago at their first meeting which earned Lisbeth flat stares.

"I don't know if I should have called you an idiot or not," She deadpanned.

"I get that a lot," He chuckled bitterly.

"Hey Shirou," Lisbeth called, "When I saw you-"

Shirou raised his eyebrows, cutting her, "You mean stalking?" he smirked and Sachi giggled at this.

Lisbeth eyebrows twitched at his accusation but continue, "When I saw you doing some move with the spear, how can you use it continuously without getting any **[ _Post-Motion_ ]** effects?"

"Come to think of it, I never saw you doing **[ _Pre-Motion_ ]** when you killed all those monster Shirou," Sachi added.

"That's because I'm not using any **[[Skill]]** provided by the system," Shirou answered bluntly.

Lisbeth gaped at this, "B-but w-why?!"

"Risking myself becoming rigid and vulnerable after using a **[[Skill]]**?" Shirou asked rhetorically, "Don't make me laughed," He snorted, "If I even use any **[[Skill]]** when being trapped inside that dungeon Kayaba sent me, I would be dead in one shot because of my level."

"Let me repeat what Lisbeth said earlier, you're an idiot Shirou," Sachi spoke with a flat tone, Lisbeth nodded at her.

Shirou rolled his eyes at them, "But I have a useful information, not even my sister knew it," he smirked. Both Sachi and Lisbeth intrigued by this and lean forward their seats.

"Do you know what Sword Art Online is?" Shirou asked.

"A Virtual Reality MMORPG?" Answered Sachi

"Close," Shirou smiled at her, "It is a video game. And what is the most basic for video game maker?" he asked again.

"Programming…" Lisbeth trailed off, "You're a hacker?!" She pointed her finger at Shirou.

"Nope, that's what my sister good at," Shirou waved his hand, "You're right at programming, but it is more fundamentally-"

"Just tell us already!" Lisbeth cut him off in agitation.

"Alright woman, no need to shout," Shirou sighed, "It's Algorithm."

"What?" was only Lisbeth intelligent reaction.

"Because the monsters are programmed to know when the player activates any skill in the game, and attempt to either block or evade." Sachi deduces in realization, Shirou waving her to continue.

"The only reason it isn't usually successful is that the game designers realized that the skill system would be heavily relied on." Sachi explained to Lisbeth, "So to make it fair, all the monsters have much lower agility compared to the rest of their stats."

"But the programmers apparently realized that players might learn to mimic skills on their own," Shirou added. "What is the term Sachi? The program that could learn on their own?" He asked.

"AI or Artificial Intelligence," Sachi answered.

"So, the monsters also have AI that programmed to know when you activate a skill, but also programmed to recognize when you trying to mimic a skill," Finished Shirou.

"That's why you avoid using any skill," Lisbeth concluded.

"That's right. Since the skill is recognized by the AI, being unpredictable is necessary to survive," Shirou nodded his head at this.

"But how are you so skilled with **[Spear]**?" Sachi asked

"Are you skilled with other weapons as well?" Lisbeth asked.

"That's for me to know and you girls to find out," Shirou smirked. "It's late," he looked at the clock in his menu, "We leave for next village tomorrow morning."

The trio said good night to each other's and head back to their own respective rooms. Thankfully, this time the inn has 3 vacancies rooms.

"Shirou?" As Shirou was about to open his door, Lisbeth is calling out to him.

"Yes, Lisbeth?" he turned to address her.

"Umm…" Lisbeth averting her eyes, "Could you also teach me? Like you teach Sachi?" she asked, "But for **[Mace]** , not **[Spear]** of course," She elaborated hastily.

"Sure," Shirou patted Lisbeth head because of their height difference, he is pretty tall for someone his age, "Now have some rest, you need it." He smiled at her then entering his room, leaving red-faced Lisbeth alone in the hallway touching her head where Shirou just pat it.

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 2_**

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor – Open Field Near Tolbana Town**

For three days, the trio keeps repeating their routine during their journey. Killing any monsters, refining their skills without any system aiding them, leveling up, asking any female players that they encountered and no such luck finding the person that Shirou is looking for.

Now they're on the way to their last destination, Tolbana Town. Even if they're not leveling up much, Lisbeth and Sachi skills in their respective weapon are nothing to laugh at. They now can kill the most monsters without the aid of **[[Skill]]** system.

But for Sachi, she still needs the **[[Throwing]]** skill aid to help her aim, since she didn't have any power and accuracy like Shirou has.

Suddenly, a private message is popping out from Shirou's window making him stop abruptly in his track, making Lisbeth and Sachi hit his back.

"Hey! Don't stop so suddenly!" Lisbeth yelled, holding her nose.

"What is it Shirou?" Asked Sachi whom also rubbing her forehead.

Shirou just kept silent, but suddenly walked faster. "Let's picked up the pace you two," he ordered them without looking.

Both girls confused by this but following his order, "What happen?" Lisbeth asked.

"A party just found the **[ Boss]** room in the Labyrinth, and there will be a **Meeting Strategy** for how to beat it," Said Shirou making both girls stopped in their tracks. Shirou also stopped and looked at them, "I don't know about you two," he looked at them in their eyes, "But I'm joining the raid."

* * *

I need a Beta

Please Review

At some MMORPG, the RNG is fucked up.

When I'm not accepting the quest, the items requested is dropped like a waterfall. But when I accepting the quest, almost no drop until half an hour later at least.


	4. Aincrad Arc, Chapter 03

**Summary = The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 ** _Date Posted = 2018/01/01_**

 ** _Last Edited = 2018/10/17_**

* * *

 **CAST**

Kirigaya Shirou (IGN = Shirou) **[Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA/ARCHER]**

Kirigaya Kazuha (IGN = Kazuya) **[Female Kirigaya Kazuto, GGO appearance]**

Yuuki Asuna (IGN = Asuna)

Hayami Saori (IGN = Sachi)

Shinozaki Rika (IGN = Lisbeth)

Izawa Shiori (IGN = Argo)

Andrew Gilbert Mills (IGN = Agil)

IGN = Diavel **[Still can't find a clue about his real name]**

IGN = Kibaou **[Still can't find a clue about his real name]**

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, because it will disappoint you**

 **I Own Nothing!**

 **From now on, I will be using their IGN to not confuse them.**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 **["** Private Message in Game **"]**

 **[ _System_ ]**

 **[*Items*]**

 **[Weapons name / type]**

 **[ Boss / Monster]**

 **[[ _Weapons Skills Name_ ]]**

 **[[Skills Name]]**

* * *

 ** _Aincrad Arc, Chapter 3 = Angels and Devil_**

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 2_**

 **Aincrad 1st Floor – Inside First Floor Labyrinth**

Nearing the first month of the game, 2,000 already died and Floor one has yet to be cleared.

Kazuya is one of the **Original Beta Tester** and this takes blows to her psyche that make her think that clearing this game is impossible. But her spirits were lifted up by a single message from her Onii-chan five days ago, saying that he already out of the dungeon.

That's why she sent Argo to meet him at **Horunka Village** to provide him any information he needs. Sure, she can message him, but the characters limits for each message and the time she spends on leveling didn't help either.

"Not to mentioned, this is Virtual Reality, why did we still have to type for sending a message?" She grumbled, but the sound of a battle reaching her ear, she quickly went to investigate the source.

A skinny figure, somewhat slender wearing a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate, while the lower body was dressed in neat leather pants, with boots up to the knees. A hooded cape cloaked the body from head to below the waist, so the face could not be seen.

From the equipment, Kazuya can guess this person is a fencer.

Walking few meters close, Kazuya saw the fencer is battling a **[ Ruin Kobold Trooper]**, in the middle of swinging its hand-axe and the person fighting it was barely able to dodge.

Luck or skilled, the player managed to dodge three consecutive strikes, the **[ Kobold]** completely lost its balance and, without missing that chance, the person used a sword skill at full strength.

It was the first skill that could be learned in the **[Rapier]** , the single thrust attack **[[ _Linear_ ]]**. It was a simple basic skill that consisted of thrusting straightforward by first holding the sword in front of the body and then putting in a twist from there, but the speed this person use was terrifying.

Kazuya could not see the **[Rapier]** itself, only the trajectory drawn by the light effect that was characteristic of sword skills. The rapier user continued to dodge the **[ Kobold]** three strike combos, following with a counterattack using **[[ _Linear_ ]]**.

After using this attack-defend pattern three more times, the player finished off the armed monster, one of this Labyrinth's stronger monsters, without a single wound.

Once the monster dispersed into particles, the rapier user then staggered and leaned back onto the corridor wall. The person slowly slid against the wall down to a sitting position and began breathing heavily.

Kazuya decides to show herself and strode towards the sitting Rapier user, "Most impressive," Kazuya clapped her hands, slowly approaching the hooded figure, "Very reckless and a bit overkill for my taste," she put her hand on her hip.

For a few seconds, the Rapier user continued to watch Kazuya witha sharp gaze that he or she only used in the battle earlier, "Is there any problem with that?" the person asked in a soft but hardened voice.

With how the tone of this person spoke, Kazuya can safely guess that this person is a female player, combined with her body figure. "Overkill has no penalty or demerit from the system," she shrugged her shoulders in dismissed manner, "But it's bad for efficiency."

"Sword skills require concentration," Kazuya pointed up her finger, "Use your **[[Sword Skill]]** sparingly, or you're going to burn yourself out." She pointed out another finger, "You also need to replenish your potion stock, repairing your weapon, and rest properly," she finished counting now, then put her hands back on her hips. "It's better to not fight in exhaustion that can trigger any mistakes that might cost you your life," she explained.

"Thank you for your information. But I'm not returning." The hooded female player replied hotly. "I don't need medicine when I'm not taking damage, and I bought five of the same sword. As for resting, I use the nearby safe area," she argued back.

"How many hours you've been doing this?" Kazuya asked, puzzled with this female player stubbornness.

"Three days, four days, I don't know." The hood sways as the female player shook her head, "What of it?" She asked back and stand up. Knowing the monster will respawn by now.

"You need to rest miss fencer," Kazuya reprimanded, "And I also must tell you, even if this is a Virtual Reality, you can also-" as the female player took a step forward and suddenly fell on her face, unmoving.

"Fainted from fatigue…" Kazuya finished her sentence. She sighed at the downed female player, she also seen the monster already respawned now. Pulling out her **[Anneal Blade]** , she sighed again, "Why am I doing this again?" She took off to kill the monster in front of them.

* * *

 **Aincrad 1st Floor – Outside First Floor Labyrinth**

"Saving me isn't a necessity for you," The hooded female player spoke as she sitting up from her sleeping position. She looked around for her surrounding, finding out that they're already outside of the Labyrinth because the warm feeling and gentle breeze that stirred her up.

"I felt like doing it, don't overthink it." Replied Kazuya from her position, sitting against a tree nearby, "With how long you've been inside there, you must have already mapped the Labyrinth, right?"

Feeling annoyed, the female fencer opened her menu and press some buttons than a parchment showing up in her hand. She tossed it at Kazuya's feet, "Here, take that." She turned around to the direction of the Labyrinth and start going to her intended destination with a wobbly step.

Kazuya took the parchment before the durability is gone and nodded to herself. She looked at the retreating back of the female player contemplating what to do, "Hey!" she unconsciously called out to the female fencer.

The female fencer looked back at Kazuya with narrowed eyes from under the hood, Kazuya was a little taken aback with how sinister it looks. "Would you mind accompanying me to the **Meeting** at Tolbana?" she asked.

"What **Meeting**?" the female fencer turned around, to face Kazuya properly.

"This afternoon, at the closest town from here, **Tolbana**. **The First-Floor Boss strategy conference** is supposed to be held." Explained Kazuya.

"Why should I come with you?" the female fencer asked again.

"Well…" Kazuya scratch her head, "There are too many male players there that keeps staring at me," Kazuya said in an annoyed tone, which prompted the female fencer nodding sagely at this, "You don't mind, right?" Kazuya voice filled with hope.

" _I could have asked Onii-chan to accompany me, but he never sent any words ever since he's out from that dungeon,"_ Kazuya thought with annoyed looks on her face.

The female fencer stood still for few seconds, looking at the black-themed female player expression and eventually nodded, "Alright."

Kazuya snapped from her thought when she heard the female fencer positive response, and she saw that the said fencer already making her way back to **Tolbana Town** , then she following closely behind.

* * *

 **Aincrad 1st Floor – Tolbana Town**

After walking together in silence, Kazuya and the female fencer arrived at the northern gate of Tolbana town.

Kazuya turned to speak with the female fencer, "The meeting is supposed to take place in the **Town Amphitheater** , at 4 PM in the afternoon," she informed again. "I didn't say the time because there's a chance that you will be getting back inside the Labyrinth, and won't getting back here to rest until the meeting time," Kazuya said sheepishly.

"…" The female fencer stood still for few seconds at the revelation, then she silently passed Kazuya and getting away with a stomp on her steps.

"You're welcome…" Kazuya called out while waving her hand awkwardly.

"What a strange girl." Kazuya suddenly hearing a murmured voice behind her, she never turned her gaze away from the back of the Rapier user because she already knew who that voice belongs to.

"I thought she would soon die, but she did not," Stated Kazuya. "She is a beginner, but her skill is fearsome. Do you know who she is Argo?" Kazuya asked the information broker.

Argo raised her five fingers, "500 **Cor** for the info and 1,000 **Cor** for the effort acquiring the said info," She smirked.

Kazuya eyebrow twitched in irritation, "Anyway, why are you here?" she asked. Because Argo never approached someone unless you have something that she needs.

"Well, the anonymous client is raising the price to 29,800 **Cor** for your **[Anneal Blade]** " Informed Argo.

"Denied," Kazuya replied bluntly.

"I know you'd say that," Argo shrugged her shoulders. Then she gave Kazuya a sly smirk, "And also your… Beloved Onii-chan is making a request at me."

"What kind?" Kazuya now curious, because she just heard about this now.

"He's looking for a girl," Argo started, making Kazuya face twitched, "Around his age," her body now start trembling in anger. Argo stopped there, trying to hold her laughter.

"And?!" Kazuya demanded.

"That rest of the info will cost you 50,000 **Cor** ," Argo ducked from the overhead slash. She now didn't hold her laughter back. "Don't bother asked him Kazu-chan, it looks like he's at some kind of mission or something," Argo wagging her finger at scowling Kazuya, "Well, got to start searching, see ya Kazu-chan!" Argo then dashed away from an angry Imouto.

"Wait!" Kazuya called out, but Argo is already long gone. "Damn Rat," she muttered.

* * *

The female fencer is angry because she was easily being tricked like that. With the amount of time left before the Meeting, she could do some more leveling before attending the Meeting. Her angered thought was stopped when someone is calling out to her.

"Hey! You girl! The one wearing a hood and carrying **[Rapier]**!" She could hear that the voice now is different from the black-themed female back at the gate.

"Yes? What do you want?" The female fencer turned around and asked. She could see another hooded player just like her, albeit with faded green colored.

"My name is Argo," The green hooded player introduce herself. The female fencer didn't give her name back, "Do you know Shouzou is?" The green hooded player named Argo asked.

The female fencer widened her eyes in shocked because she knew what the green hooded asked about, "That's-" but she was cut off.

" _Bingo,"_ Thought Argo, "That's all I need to know, See ya girl!" Then she dashed away from the female fencer. "Wait!" Argo ignored the female fencer and start typing a message to Shirou.

 **["** I found your girl. She's at Tolbana. A Rapier user. Last seen with Kazu-chan. Wearing a Hood. Don't forget your payment. **"]**

Not long enough there is a reply back from Shirou.

 **["** I'm on my way there **"]**

* * *

After repairing her equipment and replenished her Pots Kazuya wandering around the town without nothing to do, except wait for the Meeting to begin. Feeling a little hungry, she decides to get something to eat. A cheap **[*Bread*]** from NPC store for 1 **Cor**.

As she looking for a quiet place to eat, something caught her eyes. The earlier female fencer is sitting alone in the secluded place and also eating the same **[*Bread*]** she just bought.

Approaching the fencer, Kazuya wanted to apologize from tricking her earlier. But the fencer seems didn't bat an eye when Kazuya's already in front of her. "Hey," Kazuya awkwardly greet the fencer.

The fencer looked up from her meal but not saying anything, making Kazuya sweating a little bit, she then slowly sitting beside the fencer. The fencer silently keeps gazing at Kazuya, making her sweating even more, maybe still angry about earlier.

"That looks rather bland to eat." Is the first sentence that Kazuya blurted, the fencer gaze is getting fiercer now, "H-h-here, try this on your bread," Kazuya offered a Jar to the female fencer.

The female fencer warily looking at the Jar. Slowly, she dips her finger inside it then smear it on her bread and took a bite. She widened her eyes at the familiar taste, "Cream? Where did you get such thing?" the fencer asked in bewilderment.

"This quest reward from **[ _Cows of the Counterattack_ ]** from one village back," explain Kazuya, following what the fencer did, "I can help you if you wanted to get the recipe," she offered.

"I did not come this far to this town just to eat delicious things." The fencer said in cold tone, making Kazuya flinched.

"T-then, for what purpose?" Kazuya asked lowly enough for the fencer to hear it.

"I want to prove that I exist," The fencer stated.

"Instead of locking myself in a room of a town-inn as I did at the beginning and slowly rotting away, I want to be myself up to the last moment." The fencer continued on, but Kazuya keeps silent at this.

"Even if I lose to a monster and die, I don't want to lose to this game…" the fencer shook her head, "To this world. No matter what."

"I'm sorry," Kazuya muttered.

"What are you sorry for?" The fencer asked curiously.

"In a sense, we're almost similar," Kazuya looked up at the fake sky above her.

"Huh?" the fencer tilted her head in confusion.

"At the opening tutorial I was devastated and ready to do the same things as you mentioned before," Kazuya looked down at her hands. Now it's the fencer turns to keep silent.

"But when Kayaba mentioned about the last player he sent to the Hidden Dungeon, I was ready to take my own life," Kazuya tone become more defeated now. "The last player, he's my Onii-chan" her shoulder start shaking now, remembering that event.

The female fencer gasped, "Is he?" she asked carefully.

"He's alive," Kazuya wipe the tears that threaten to fall. "A player reminds me about the friend list system. It makes you know their status if they live or die and also gives you their position on the maps, except when they're inside the dungeon," Explained Kazuya.

The fencer sigh in relieved at this, "Is… Is he still inside there?" she hesitantly asked.

Kazuya shook her head, "Five days ago, he sent me a message that he's already out from that dungeon, now he's on his way here."

The silence overtook again between them because they didn't have anything to say. Both of them suddenly looked at each other simultaneously, like a reflection on the mirror and said their own name at the same time.

"I am Asuna / Kazuya." They said simultaneously.

Surprised at each other intention, both girls start giggling at how silly they were right now. The female fencer, Asuna standing up and lowering her hood revealing orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Then hold out her hand at Kazuya, "Let's go, you're the one who invites me to the meeting."

For Kazuya, there is euphoria in her heart. Because this is her first time feeling a genuine friendship inside this Death Game. Not out of needs or necessity to survive, just genuine friendship.

Kazuya smiled at Asuna then took her hand.

* * *

 **Aincrad 1 st Floor – Tolbana Town Amphitheater**

Because the male-to-female ratio was extremely skewed, Asuna decides to wear her hood again, making other players there thinking that the one sitting beside Kazuya is a male player and Kazuya herself becoming the center of many male players attention.

"I should've worn a hood too," Kazuya muttered irritably, making Asuna giggled.

"There, there," Asuna pats Kazuya shoulder while still giggling.

 ***Clap* *Clap***

The sound came from a man with a bronze armor set on his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins, with a large longsword on his left waist and a kite shield on his back. He had blue hair with long bangs and blue eyes. His clothes under the armor were also blue.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here today! For those who don't know me yet, let me introduce myself!" He put a hand on his heart, "My name is Diavel, and I like to consider myself as a **Knight**!"

With that, the players gathered at the amphitheater burst out with whistles, laughter, and applause, mixed with various other cries flew through the air.

"Today, our party found the stairs leading to the top-most floor of that tower." Said Diavel, making the crowds silent, "In other words, the First Floor's **[ Boss]** Room!" He declared.

Kazuya looked behind at one of the stone pillars on her left side, where Argo was leaning against it, but she knew that Argo would not be participating in the Boss-Raid operation.

"Almost one month we've been trapped here," Diavel continued, "Right now, we have to set an example," He looked at every player that gathering here

"We have to beat the boss, reach the second floor, and show everyone still waiting at the Starting City that it is definitely possible to clear this death game." He clenched his fist and raised it up to his chest, "That is the duty for us, top players in here right now!"

The players gathered at the amphitheater look doubtful at first, because they may be dead if they do this raid. But Diavel still keeps his expression straight, full with confidence.

Kazuya also worried about this, but Asuna starts clapping her hands. With that, the players burst out with whistles, applause, and cries of confidence through the air.

Diavel smiled at this, "Let's split up into parties and decide their roles," he briefed them, "We need multiple parties for this raid."

With that, many players start huddled in groups and sending an invitation to each other.

Asuna smiled at Kazuya troubled looks then nodded. Kazuya opened her menu and send an invitation to Asuna, which she accepts, "Thanks." Kazuya muttered.

Diavel saw everyone already have a party, trying to continue his speech but someone cut him.

"Wait a minute"

The sound came from a man at the upper side of the amphitheater. The man then jumped on each step toward the center, so everyone here could see him.

He is a short yet solidly built man with sienna, cactus-styled hair. He also has a small sienna goatee and brown eyes and wears a scale mail armor with a large one-handed sword on his back.

"My name is Kibaou," The man introduce himself.

"There is one thing that I have to say, before we take on the boss," Kibaou looked at Diavel.

"Go on," Diavel ushered him.

Kibaou turned back to the audience, "Some of the people here need to apologize for the death of 2,000 people!"

"Kibaou-san. Are you referring to the **Beta Testers** , right?" Asked Diavel.

"Obviously," Kibaou spat.

"There should be some of them in this group, hiding their beta status and thinking of joining the **Boss Fight** ," Kibaou pointed his finger to the audience.

"I say we should make them kneel down and spit out all of the gold and items they stockpiled for the sake of this operation, and that they cannot be entrusted with the lives of our party members!" Kibaou folded his arms smugly.

"Isn't that bullying?" Asked Kazuya in a whisper.

"More like extorting," Asuna answered dryly.

"May I speak?"

A rich and forceful baritone resounded through the amphitheater. Kazuya and Asuna saw a tall man moving forward the center of the amphitheater.

"My name is Agil." The massive and bulky bald man with a brown goatee and brown eyes around 180 cm height. He also has two silver earrings on his left ear and a **[Two-handed Battle Axe]** on his back.

"Correct me, Kibaou-san." Agil slowly walk towards Kibaou, "You're saying that many beginners died because original beta testers did not take care of them and that they should accept that responsibility, apologize and provide compensations, is that correct?" He asked and stood in front of Kibaou with his imposing tall figure, in a very intimidating way.

"Th…That's right." Kibaou, momentarily overwhelmed, took a step back.

"You've got this **[*Guide Book*]** didn't you?" Agil fished out a small brown book from his pocket, "It was provided free at the item store," he informed, making players, especially Kazuya shocked at this.

"This guide, whenever I reach a new village or town, is always found in the item shop. You must have noticed that too." Stated Agil.

"S-sure I did," Replied Kibaou who took another step back.

"It was compiled information made by the Beta Testers," Agil revealed and looked at the audience. "Listen, everyone has equal access for this information. And even still, many players died."

The players went abuzz all at once. Kibaou closed his mouth sharply. Agil turned his gaze over the assembled group and spoke in far carrying baritone. "I thought we are here to discuss what could we learned from their death to clear this floor, not to hunt down who is responsible for those casualties."

"That Rat" Kazuya now furiously whispered. "That business demon who would sell even her own status information if it could make her money, had freely distributed information?" Kazuya shifted her gaze, but the stone pillar Argo had been quietly sitting on a few minutes earlier was empty. Asuna took a little bit distance at how Kazuya behaving now.

"Well said Agil-san," a male voice cut in.

Kazuya heart leaped this time because she always recognizes it anywhere, anytime. She looked toward the source and saw her brother there. But her expression turns dark when she also saw two girls are standing too close to his side for her likings.

Asuna also blushed a little at how tall and handsome for her taste the white-haired figure is. She shook her head and tried to remembering something about seeing him before. Asuna look at the white-haired male in wonder about there's something missing from him.

" _His weapon?!"_ Asuna turned to see many players, including her, Kazuya, and the white-haired females companion are having their weapon near them. But this one looked unarmed.

"It seems like we're a not too late," The black-haired female who's holding a spear and wearing blue tunic spoke in relieved.

Both white-haired male and the black-haired spear now looking at the last player behind them, who is a pink-haired female player wearing a red tunic.

"Don't look at me! Those damn cows always chasing me because of the color of my outfit!" The pink-haired player shouts, denying that looks like she's the one who's making her group almost late for the Meeting.

She receives deadpan stares from her companions, "What?! Do you prefer me to walk around on my underwear?!" She asked indignantly, which made many male players the blushed because of the image of it.

"Well…" The male trailed off with a smirk.

"I hate you." The pink-haired muttered.

"Stop teasing Lisbeth, Shirou." The black-haired female chided the white-haired male player, unconsciously giving away two of her group member names.

"You shouldn't give away our name like that." The white-haired male, known Shirou reprimanded, that making the black-haired female embarrassed.

" _Shirou? Is that because of his hair?"_ Thought Asuna, _"I've heard that name before,"_ She kept her gaze at the white-haired male, _"But, when?"_

Shirou then getting close to both of his companion and whispering something to them, and they looked shocked but reluctantly nodded in return, then moved out from the center of the amphitheater.

At the upper amphitheater, Kazuya grinding her teeth which stopping Asuna from her thought and slide a bit away from her sitting position.

"So, Kibaou" Shirou addressed the man with cactus-style hair, "You said that the **Beta Tester** is responsible to those who already dead?" He asked and shifted his gaze to the place where his companion is heading. "Then the saying of **_An Eye for An Eye_** is what are you meaning to say here?" Shirou returned his gaze back at Kibaou. "You wanted some justice for those who already dead?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right!" Kibaou yelled.

Shirou nodded at this and opened his menu and suddenly a **[ _Duel Window_ ]** popped out that everyone could see. With the duel requirements are **[ _Total Loss Mode_ ]** making everyone is in shock by this act.

Kazuya almost jumped from her seat but there are two pairs of hands is holding her back. Kazuya growled at her brother companion which she didn't realize that they're already behind her. "Let. Go." Kazuya growls even louder.

Asuna is also readying her hand over her weapon in case something wrong happened to Kazuya.

"Please trust him on this," Her brother black-haired female companion smiled. The pink-haired named Lisbeth also nodded grimly.

"Then, accept it." Shirou smiled at Kibaou, "Go on," He goaded the cactus hair player. "I am also a **Beta Tester** ," he taunted that making the crowd gasped at the declaration.

"You want Justice, right?" Shirou asked with spreading his arms wide, "Look, I'm unarmed." He shows that he's not holding anything.

"It is simple, press the accept button then kill me and all my **[*Items*]** and **Cor** will be yours, then you can share it with everyone." Shirou looked the gathered players, "They also want this, right?" He closed his eyes in acceptance and smiled.

Kibaou took a step back, didn't know what to do. The crowds can't grasp about what is the meaning the white-haired player action here. After a few seconds pass, Shirou opening his eyes, unleashing his killing intent at Kibaou that make player there like feeling a **[ _Paralysis_ ]** ailment.

"DO IT!" Shirou shouted at Kibaou, making everyone there jumped in scared at how loud it is, then Kibaou fell on his ass.

Agil is the first one who shook himself out of his shocked state, now moved toward Shirou and holding the white-haired player shoulder, "Shirou-san, that's enough."

Shirou looked at Agil and reigned his killing intend, then sighed. "Justice for those who already died?" He asked while stalking towards fallen Kibaou, "What a joke." He snorts, earned another shocked gasp from the crowds.

Shirou pulls Kibaou shirt and heaved the falling man with ease. The crowd looked in awe how strong his arm is. "Only the living who demand justice," He looked Kibaou straight in the eyes, "That means you and your powerlessness," Kibaou widened his eyes this time.

"I know what kind of person you are," Shirou whispered for only those at the center of amphitheater could hear it. "You are the kind who like to bath in famed and glory, even go so far making other suffers."

Shirou let go of Kibaou who silently scampered to the seats at the front with Agil following behind. Shirou then gestured Diavel to continue the briefing.

"In this last edition of the **[*Guide Book*]** " Diavel also pulled out his own, "According to it, the boss name is **[ Illfang the Kobold Lord]**" He opens the book and read at a particular page.

"He is guarded by **[ Ruin Kobold Sentinels]**. Its weapon of choice is Axe and Buckler." Diavel flipped another page, "He has 4 Health Bar, and once the last bar reached **Red** , it's going to switch with a **[Talwar]**. The attack pattern will change as well" Diavel then closed the book.

"To those who received any items from this raid should keep it to themselves and the EXP will go to any parties who kill it," Diavel stated the rules for this Raid to the gathered players. "Any objections?" He asked again to make sure.

Shirou took steps forward and addressed the audience, "Some people may be, will not return alive in this Raid." The audience broke in murmured of worried, "People will die. Like it or not, that is the law of nature." He smiled bitterly, remembering how this sentence is always haunting him in his past.

"But it's up to us to decide for who, what, why, and where will we die." Shirou looked directly to each players eye that gathered here.

"For the sake of those who already died, they shall not die a meaningless death!" He pulled out his own **[*Guide Book*]** and raised it up to the sky, "They entrusted us," patting his chest and spread his arms, "Who is still living until now, their hopes and dreams of being free from this death game!" He shouted at the silent crowds.

"Let Us Not Disabuse Them of That Notion," Shirou spoke with determination.

The silent crowds now go wild and standing on their feet with applause, cheering and how true those words are. Making them more vigor for clearing this death game.

Shirou nodded to Agil and Diavel who nodded with a smile, then Diavel spoke to the crowds. "We're leaving tomorrow morning at ten. Dismissed!"

* * *

 **Aincrad 1st Floor – Tolbana Town Fountain**

After the Meeting is done, Shirou goes ahead and now waiting at the fountain for Kazuya to come. Shirou looked at the odd group of four female players come to him. He knew three of them, but for the last one, he squinted his eyes on her.

" _Wearing a hood,"_ He looks at her weapon of choice, _"A Rapier user,"_ then he looked at his sister, _"Last seen with Kazuya."_ He smirked that Argo intel was spot on.

"Onii-chan…" Kazuya voice stopping Shirou from his thought.

"Hey," Shirou smiled at Kazuya and spreading his arms open then Kazuya launched herself at him.

The other three girls smiled at how heartwarming the scene before them, but they looks have something else in their minds.

"So, what now Shirou?" Asked Lisbeth.

"Well, we can go to our separate ways here," Shirou suggested with Kazuya still embracing him.

Kazuya looked up from her embrace with blank eyes at Shirou, "Onii-chan, who is this girl that you're looking for?"

" _Argo…"_ Shirou eyes twitched.

"But that begs another question as for why are there," Kazuya glared at Sachi and Lisbeth. "Not one, but two girls following you here?!"

"Uhh, I can explain? But, not here…?" Shirou asked lamely. The fact that Kazuya almost hostile to any females that close to him is the only reason he never told her about this.

She even becomes more hostile towards Suguha in this past few years. Shirou didn't know how, but Kazuya somehow always know if he's been interacting with any females. That's why he never interacted too much with any female in his working place or school.

Kazuya relented and slowly released her embrace from Shirou, "Fine, let's talk at the farmhouse that I've rented them."

"You'll love it Onii-chan" Kazuya beamed, "I rented the entire farmhouse at the cost of 200 **Cor** a night." Shirou raised his eyebrows at why Kazuya needed to rent the entire farmhouse.

"It has four rooms that come with the bonus of getting all the milk you can drink," Kazuya puffed her chest that makes Shirou chuckled at this, he knew that Kazuya always drinks her milk, for any reason she has.

"The bedroom has a scenic view," Kazuya continued, "And on top of that, there is also have a large outdoor bathroom-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The three other girls suddenly interrupted Kazuya that making her jumped back at how their blank their expressions now. Even Asuna eyes are glowing ominously under her hood.

"A-All the milk you can drink…?" Kazuya stuttered.

"After that." Lisbeth take a step closer to Kazuya

"I-It has a bedroom with a nice view…?" Kazuya took a step back.

"After that." Asuna now joining Lisbeth, closing into Kazuya.

"T-There's a large bathroom…?" Kazuya back now hitting the edge of the fountain.

"How Large?" Sachi now showed up beside Kazuya

"Y-you c-can even swimming in there?" Kazuya replied desperately at how close they are, and she almost falls into the fountain behind her.

"We're coming with you!" the three female players declared hotly.

"Eh?" Kazuya confusedly replied.

* * *

 **Aincrad 1st Floor – Rented Farmhouse near Tolbana Town**

Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi smile widely at how large the outdoor bathroom just like Kazuya described. Kazuya quickly unequipped all her outfit that Asuna and Lisbeth followed suit.

Sachi looked a bit embarrassed and looked around, that Kazuya notice her insecurity, "Don't worry, the **[ _Moral Code_ ]** will prevent anyone to peek or doing anything inappropriate to other players," Explained Kazuya with irritation on her voice, as she realized that she's the only one here that doesn't have more developed figure like the other three.

"B-but s-still," Sachi stuttered.

Kazuya pressed some buttons and there's a light from out of nowhere covering her body, "See?" She turns around to show that her body still covered in light, "You can't see anything right?"

Kazuya pressed another button and they could see her naked body, "If you remove the **[ _Moral Code_ ]** you can see them now, right?" The girls nodded but frowned in envy at how smooth and flawless Kazuya skin is.

"You can also have sex with someone here when the **[ _Moral Code_ ]** is removed," Informed Kazuya while she pouring some water all over her body and start scrubbing her body with soap on her hand.

The girls now blushing at Kazuya blunt explanation.

"I don't know if Kayaba is a pervert or genius," Asuna commented. "Enough about that," She also pours some water. "Where is your brother off to?" she asked while applying shampoo on her hair.

"Beats me," Lisbeth shrugged, she took a soap bar and started washing her body. "He always wandering off at this time."

Sachi shyly wrapped a towel on her body, "He sometimes sleep outside the place we've rented, during our journey here."

"C'mon Sachi, we're all girls here," Lisbeth deadpanned and pulled away Sachi's towel, earning a yelp.

"About that," Kazuya washed her hair with running water, "Who is this girl Onii-chan is looking for?" She asked annoyingly.

"Well," Sachi began, forgetting her towel, now shyly sitting beside Kazuya, "Since you're his sister, we can tell you."

"He's looking for his Boss daughter," Lisbeth pouring water on Sachi's head. "You know that our bodies now in the hospital, right?" Lisbeth now applying shampoo on Sachi hair.

"Since the government will only pay the hospital bill for SAO victims," She pours more water to rinse Sachi's hair. "Since he deliberately comes here, the government won't pay any of his bills, since he's not a victim."

Sachi shook some water on her hair and doing the same to Lisbeth. "His Boss is offering him a deal, to safeguard his boss trapped daughter in exchange for his hospital bill."

"Onii-chan…" Kazuya sadly murmured.

Asuna looked at depressed Kazuya, trying to change the topic. "A-a-anyway, I have question Kazu-chan." Kazuya turned to Asuna, "I notice that you and your brother-"

"He's adopted," Kazuya cut her question.

The girls now have done cleaning their bodies and go toward a large pool, with the steam coming out from it, indicates that it was a hot spring. The girls wasted no time and jumped right in, they moan in bliss as their tense muscles now relaxed inside the hot water.

"How did it happen?" Asuna trying to continue Kazuya explanation

"Well, in 2014 me and Sugu-" Kazuya were cut off again by Sachi.

"Who?" Sachi asked timidly because Kazuya now wearing annoyed expression at how she's always being cut off.

"Please don't cut me off before I'm finished talking!" Kazuya huffed, everyone there just sheepishly laughed.

"She's…" Kazuya trailed, "My Imouto." Her voice full of sadness now, because she didn't part with her family in good terms. _"Which reminds me, her appearance is almost like Sachi."_ Kazuya looks at Sachi in irritation which making the said girl tilted her head in confusion.

"We almost got into a traffic accident at 2014. But Onii-chan saved us in the last second by pushing us away from danger," the girls gasped at this.

"He's being hospitalized for almost a month. Without any family to claim him, grandpa decides to bring him into our family." The girls now having a shocked expression on their face.

"Grandpa is ex-policeman, even with his connection, he can't find anything about Onii-chan original family," added Kazuya.

"Umm, Kazuya," called Sachi, "Do you know how Shirou is so strong?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kazuya in confusion.

Lisbeth and Sachi looked at each other, then returned to Kazuya, "We never seen him even once using any **[[Sword Skill]]** on any monsters during our journey," Informed Sachi which Lisbeth nodded her head.

Kazuya and Asuna looked shocked at the revelation and both of them shouted in disbelieve. "HE WHAT?!"

* * *

The scene behind the door that Shirou seating now could be described as a paradise to any red-blooded males alive. But Shirou knows, that is also a One-Way painful ticket to hell.

" _So that's why Lisbeth and Sachi being all cranky during our way here,"_ Shirou thought as opened his menu and frowned his eyes at a particular section there. Suddenly, the door opens making him hastily closed his menu.

"Oh, you girls have done?" Asked Shirou, as he noticed how the girls now seem livelier after taking a bath.

"Onii-chan, you're already back" Kazuya lunged at him.

"Are you still looking for the girl?" Sachi asked this time.

"No need for that," Shirou stood up from his chair, now looking at the orange-brownish chestnut hair with hazel eyes, that now could be seen without her hood, then bow. "I'm glad that you're alive, and in fine condition miss Yuuki Asuna."

"How did-" Asuna stopped and remembering about Kazuya's brother circumstances, "Father is the one you're making deal with," she said in shock.

"It seems that Lisbeth and Sachi already explained my predicament," he chuckled, "It's more like we have our mutual interest in align."

Shirou expression now became more serious, "I don't know if I can prevent any of you to not going for the **Boss Raid** ," he stated. "So, I have prepared something for you girls," he opened his menu and a present window popped out at Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi.

Lisbeth opened her present, then equipped **[Sledgehammer+3]** and **[Kite Shield+2]**

Sachi opened her present, then equipped **[Half Pike+3]** type spear

Asuna opened her present, then equipped her **[Wind Fleuret+4]** rapier

"Wait, where's mine Onii-chan?!" Kazuya outburst in disbelieved.

"You already have **[Anneal Blade]** , that is the strongest **[One-Handed Sword]** on this floor until the third floor," Shirou deadpanned at her, "They need is the most, since their weapon is still the basic one," reasoned Shirou, making Kazuya puffed her cheek in anger.

"Shirou, don't tell me, you went out earlier, to get us there?" whispered Sachi, still in awe of her new weapon.

"You even go so far to **[ _Enchanted_ ]** it," said Asuna still in awe then doing some test-swing for her new rapier.

"Yes," he nodded, "It will be rude for me to hold you girls back," Reasoned Shirou.

Lisbeth test-swing her hammer then looked at Shirou, "I thought you would be like, _you're a girl, so you should stay back_ " she quotes while doing some weird pose.

"I'm not a sexist," Shirou deadpanned.

"Aren't you?" taunt Lisbeth.

"I'm not going to answer that," Shirou still deadpanned at Lisbeth.

Kazuya who still angry, decide to ask what's bothering her earlier in the bath, "Onii-chan, is it true that you never use any **[[Sword Skill]]**?"

"I am," answered Shirou.

"Why? You can't deal significant damage if you didn't use any **[[Sword Skill]]** on the monster," Kazuya still pressed on the matter.

Shirou looked at Lisbeth and Sachi, which they nodded in return, "It's already late, why don't we show you tomorrow at the **Boss Raid**?" He stated with a smirk.

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 3_**

 **Aincrad 1st Floor – First Floor Labyrinth**

At exact 10:00 AM, Aincrad Standard Time. Every member of the first floor Raid Group set out to the Labyrinth from Tolbana Town. It took them one hour to the Labyrinth.

Along the way, Kazuya keeps tutoring to Asuna how to fight in the party by explaining how the **[ _Switch_ ]** and **[ _Pot_ ]** system works, while Shirou reminds Lisbeth and Sachi of everything that they learned until now.

"All programs always ran on their own Algorithm," Said Shirou. His party, consisting of him, Kazuya, Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi, walk a little further than the rest of the Raid Group.

"The monsters recognize any **[[Sword Skill]]** and their own Algorithm are also **_trying_** to counter the **[[Sword Skill]]** " Explained Shirou, the girls realized the emphasized of his words.

"That's why there's 50-50 chance that a **[[Sword Skill]]** will connect or not," continued Shirou. "I'm not saying that you girls should mimic me, for not using any **[[Sword Skill]]** , but try to disrupt their Algorithm," He finished.

"Then what do you suggest, Shirou?" asked Asuna.

"Simple," Shirou smiled at Asuna, "Knowing your weapon also another key to victory," he smirked at Kazuya, "By returning to the basic, training in real combat situations."

Kazuya groaned this time, remembering that she never trained a bit after leaving Kendo, that earned heartful laughs from Shirou.

* * *

Another half an hour later of walking and fending monsters, the Raid Group reach the boss room.

"Listen up everyone," Diavel stabbed his sword on the ground, "I only have one thing to say," earning the crowd attention, "Let's win this!"

"Girls, a piece of advice," Shirou spoke lowly, "A plan will never survive at the first contact," he said grimly, the girls just slowly nodded in response.

"Let's go!" Diavel slowly opened the door.

The room was dark, but everyone can see the outline of the room, but Shirou can see a big silhouette at the far side.

After Diavel took few steps ahead, the room suddenly being illuminated and the big silhouette shows itself by jumping forward from what could be described a throne, with a large bone axe and a leather shield on its arms.

It is over two meters tall, muscular, covered in blue-grey fur, it has bloodthirsty, copper-red eyes. The name **[ Illfang the Kobold Lord]** showing on the upper side of its four HP bars.

Behind its waist, Shirou tries to identify the weapon it's carrying, but he's been distracted by Diavel's command, and three **[ Ruin Kobold Sentinels]** starts spawning.

"Charge!"

The plan is, groups **A** and **B** the Tank will lead and charge forward, engaging **[ Illfang]** first in the front, while groups **C** and **D** concentrate on the dealing the damage to the boss.

The support groups **F** and **G** would primarily use the Delay skill to interrupt either the boss's or guards' attacks and relieve pressure whenever possible. While the groups **E** and **H** focusing their attention on the sentinels.

In general, the parties planned to rely on the **[ _Switch_ ]** and **[ _Pot_ ]** strategy.

Shirou, Kazuya, Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi are on group **H**. Thus, leaving them to deal with Ruin Kobold Sentinels with Kibaou party on group **E**.

"Let me see how Kazuya and Asuna handle it first," Shirou ordered, halting Lisbeth and Sachi from their tracks.

Kazuya rolled her eyes at Shirou and dashed at the nearest sentinels, knocking away the sentinel using her sword then **[ _Switch_ ]** with Asuna who use **[[ _Linear_ ]]** on the sentinel exposed neck, thus killing it.

"Is Asuna really a beginner?" Asked Lisbeth in awe.

"She's good, I'd give her that," Shirou nodded.

"I can't follow her blade movement," commented Sachi.

" _I do,"_ thought Shirou, as his eyes are used seeing anything that could move faster than the speed of sound.

When **[ Illfang]** first HP gauge is depleted, Diavel gave another order, " **D** , switch with us!".

Group **D** rotates with group **C** and engages **[ Illfang]** for the second HP gauge, another three Ruin Kobold Sentinel spawning.

"Kazuya, Asuna, fall back." Ordered Shirou, and he looks towards Lisbeth and Sachi, "Show me what you've learned." Both girls nodded at him.

"Who's first?" Asked Lisbeth.

"Allow me," Sachi dashed forward and Lisbeth just shrugged.

" _Be faster, like a Beast"_ Sachi chanted her mantra, as she neared the sentinel on her effective range and start thrusting her **[Half Pike]** in blinding speed.

Kazuya and Asuna gasped at how similar it was with **[[ _Linear_ ]]**, but it is a spear type weapon that utilized it, not a rapier. They also couldn't see any flashing light from Sachi's weapon that indicating that she's using any **[[Skill]]**.

The sentinel regains its bearing and swung its poleaxe at Sachi, but she's using **Full Iron Gate** to block the attack and spin herself using her **[Half Pike]** like a pole to kick the sentinel on its chest.

Wasting no time, Sachi thrust her **[Half Pike]** precisely at the hole of the sentinel head protector, and killing it.

Another Ruin Kobold Sentinel spawned, indicating that **[ Illfang]** second HP gauge is depleted.

Group **F** and **G** changes move in to help the **A** to **D** group engage the **[ Illfang]**. Making group **E** and **H** engaging more of the sentinels.

Shirou notices this and giving the girls new order, "Go all out." Shirou sidestepped an attack while opened his menu to equip his **[Anneal Blade]** to join the fray.

"Woohooo!" Lisbeth jumped and land in front of sentinels.

" _Use the shield as a feint to break their defense,"_ Lisbeth chanted on her mind for what Shirou's been teaching her. She rammed her [Kite Shield] to the sentinel chest, making it staggered back.

" _The use of Mace or Warhammer combined with Shield in the fight, is to_ ** _[Stun]_** _them with the force of blunt trauma,"_ Lisbeth swung her **[Sledgehammer]** to the sentinel kneecap, making its **[ _Stun_ ]** and fall on its back.

" _Then finished them with a strike to the head or the chest,"_ Lisbeth bring her **[Sledgehammer]** down to its chest. She decides to aim for the chest because there's a chance her strike would be missed.

The sentinel chestplate caved in with defining the sound of cracks, of bones…

Everyone there, including the monsters, stopped momentarily gaping at Lisbeth. Getting the attention, Lisbeth just sheepishly scratched her head, "Oops…"

Groups **F** and **G** not wasting the chance at the event, then start striking and deplete **[ Illfang]** third HP gauge.

Group **C** led by Diavel charge **[ Illfang]** even though not fully recovered. They arrange themselves in an encircling formation and bring down the fourth gauge to the red.

"ROAAAAARRRR!" **[ Illfang]** threw away all the weapons on its hand to switch with the last weapon on its back.

"Looks like the info was right," stated Kibaou

"Stand Back," Diavel interrupted, "I'll go," and dashed toward the **[ Illfang]**.

"What the hell is he…" Shirou muttered. He saw that Diavel giving him a side glance with a smile on his face. But he kept watching Diavel prepared to use his **[[Sword Skill]]**

The **[ Illfang]** pulled out the weapon in its back, making Kazuya widened her eyes in shock, "That's not a **[Talwar]**! It's a **[Nōdachi]**!" She whispered loudly.

"No!" Kazuya yelled, "Jump back as far as you can!" she warned Diavel who ignored everything around him now.

Shirou looked at Kazuya, then suddenly turned his head to the groups, that Kibaou now looking at Kazuya with an intrigued expression.

"God Damnit!" Shirou cursed at Kazuya carelessness.

 **[ Illfang]** unexpectedly uses an omnidirectional katana skill, that exclusively targets Diavel and Strikes him with a 4-hit combo.

"Diavel!"

 **[ Illfang]** then dropped in the middle of the groups making them unable to help their fallen commander.

Kazuya run to the fallen Diavel with her group not far behind her, she pulls out **[*Healing Potion*]** , but Diavel hand stopped her.

"You're also a Beta Tester, aren't you?" Diavel rasped to Kazuya, "You know what I'm going to do," his voice started quivering.

Kazuya slowly nodded while tears slowly forming in her eyes. While Shirou behind her crouch down at Diavel fallen form.

"Please… Defeat the Boss… For everyone…" Diavel begs to Kazuya and Shirou.

"Do you have any regrets or last words?" Shirou asked, knowing that Diavel did not want to be saved, making his hearts ache.

"Tell my family… I'm not going to face away anymore," Diavel turned to Kazuya, "As for regrets," he chuckled, "I guessed die on the laps of a beautiful maiden is not so bad after all." He smiled, then burst into million particles.

Kazuya now starts sobbing, with Asuna on her side, comforting her.

Shirou finally stands up with his hair shadowing his eyes, then feeling Lisbeth and Sachi standing on his sides. "Girls, whatever happens, _do not_ **[ _Switch_ ]** with me," his party members gasped at him, but he ignored them, "I will gain its attention and while you all attacks from any different angle."

Shirou dashed with Lisbeth and Sachi not far behind him. He gestured both of them to not getting closed to him, as he saw the **[ Illfang]** using Sword Skill on him.

Shirou suddenly stopped when he's just a few meters before the **[ Illfang]**, "Lesson time."

The **[ Illfang]** unleash the Sword skill on him but he didn't budge, "When fighting someone stronger than you," the players now shouting at him to get away.

"Never blocked or parry their attack," Raising his **[Anneal Blade]** as the Skill connected, Shirou use his flat side, and redirected the **[Nōdachi]** , making it passed harmlessly to his side, "Redirect it."

His expression shocked every player, for not showing fear in the imminent death.

"Never attack first, use the counter-attack," Wasting no chance because the **[ Illfang]** overreached attack, Shirou ducked underneath the overextended arm and slice the **[ Illfang]** on the neck.

Lisbeth followed Shirou's lead and smashed the **[ Illfang]** exposed toes. Sachi ran at the **[ Illfang]** and jumped, throwing her **[Half Pike]** and nailed it in one of its eyes.

From his peripheral vision, Shirou can see that Kazuya already out from her sadness to join the fray with Asuna on her side. Looking back, Shirou barked at the rest of the players, "Don't just stand there! We still have the battle to win!"

Agil, who leads the group **B** smiled. "You heard the man! Let's do this!" he barked at the members of groups **A** and **D** following him, while groups **E** and **G** engage the Sentinels.

The battle raging on, as the sentinels didn't spawn anymore the rest of the group joining in the full assault and surrounding the **[ Illfang]**.

As the final HP gauge drops below 10% in the red. **[ Illfang]** decide to choose the most vulnerable target.

Sachi, whom her weapon still stuck at **[ Illfang]** eye, widened her eyes in shock when the boss raised it's **[Nōdachi]** at her. But she closed her eyes and felt a hand shoved her aside, Sachi saw Shirou from her falling position taking the strike that was meant for her.

"Shirou!" screamed Sachi in horror.

"Kazuya, Asuna, finish it!" Shirou shouts, ignoring Sachi cries.

Kazuya who about to help Shirou stopped by Asuna's hand on her shoulder.

"Let's do it, one more time," said Asuna.

Kazuya who's conflicted nodded her head, and run towards **[ Illfang]** with Asuna in tow. Both of them using the same tactics they use on the sentinels, with Kazuya's parrying the attack while Asuna deals the damage.

Kazuya then uses **[[ _Vertical Arc_ ]]** to deals the finishing blow to **[ Illfang]**. The boss then dissolve into particles, making the raid groups silent.

 **[ _Congratulations!_ ]**

The group cheers when the sign came out.

Shirou who still on the ground clutching his chest in pain, he looked down and shocked at what he saw, _"Blood…? How…?"_ how can he bleed in here? He saw Diavel, or any players got hit and no blood could be seen.

Shirou looked over at the crowds that now cheering at Kazuya who seems a little uneasy at the attention. She noticed that he was looking at him and giving a peace sign.

Quickly opening his menu, he equipped a coat that he bought at NPC store to hid his injuries.

"Are you okay Shirou?" Asked Lisbeth with Sachi beside her, that just retrieved her spear.

"I'm fine," Shirou replied, trying to hide his grimace as he stands up to approach the crowd.

"Why?" Kibaou voice cutting the cheers, "Why did you let Diavel die?!" his questions, making Kazuya staggered back. "You know what technique the Boss use right? If you told us first in the first place, he wouldn't have died" he pressed on.

"I… I…" Kazuya only stuttered, her mind back on to her earlier sadness of Diavel refusing her **[*Health Potion*]**

"She must be another Beta Tester!"

"That's how she knew all the boss attack pattern!"

"She knew, but didn't tell us!"

Kazuya looks troubled now at Kibaou questions and the raid group who cheers on her, now ganging up on her.

"I bet the other girls at her party is also a Beta Tester"

" _Shit!"_ Shirou cursed when seeing the situation is getting out of control. He looked at Sachi and Lisbeth who now worried this time, even Asuna beside Kazuya also have troubled look.

Steeling his mind, there is only one way to save the girls from this situation.

"Is that so?" Shirou spoke loudly, gaining their attention. "And how did you think that they knew all about that?" walking to Kazuya and Asuna side

"You're…" Kibaou trailed.

"Correct." Answered Shirou, he's now standing behind Kazuya and Asuna. "I told them everything I knew about the Boss."

"As for why I told them? It's simple," Shirou put each hand on Kazuya and Asuna hips, "All of these girls," he turned back at Lisbeth and Sachi, "Are mine." He said smugly.

The girls now blushing storms, and Kazuya looks a bit irritated that it's not just only her when Shirou declared it.

"By the way," Shirou let go Kazuya and Asuna, then directing his attention to Kibaou, "I know that you're the one who keeps pestering Kazuya for her **[Anneal Blade]** " he took out the said blade and hurled it toward Kibaou, who jumped back in fright, "There you go."

Shirou walked toward the end of the room with no one halting his path, even his party member. "One more thing," he suddenly stopped.

Shirou trying to channel some of Gilgamesh charisma, "If I found out that any mongrels trying to harm what is mine…" He trailed off, making the players shaking on their feet.

"Nothing will stop me until I sent them all to the depths of hell myself," he continued his walk to the gate that leads to the Second Floor.

* * *

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – Pathway to Urbus Town**

Shirou continued on his trek, while still grimacing about his wound. Still, he loath about having to channel Gilgamesh charisma on those players, but it needs to be done.

"You're playing a dangerous game there Shi-Kun," said a voice beside him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shirou commented. "And how did you sneak past those players Argo?"

"Trade secrets Shi-Kun," tease Argo. Shirou only rolled his eyes at her and keeps walking.

Suddenly Shirou felt someone hugging him from behind, stopping him from his tracks. "I know what you're trying to do Shi-Kun," Whispered Argo.

"Heh," Shirou snorted. "That's why observant people are the most troublesome," he grabbed Argo's hand trying to break away from her embrace, "Especially information broker."

"Let them all fear or hate me," Shirou managed to break away from the embrace, "In the end, it doesn't matter much to me."

"What Kazu-Nyan, Sac-Chin, Lis-Chan, and A-chan? And what about me?" Argo asked at Shirou's retreating back, "Are you really going to sell yourself as a Devil for our sake?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Answered Shirou without looking back. He heard something is cracking, but ignored it. "Maybe indeed I already am." Then he starts walking towards the Second Floor Main Town, **Urbus**.

* * *

Happy New Year 2018 to you all \\(^-^)/

Holy Mother, Looks like I overdid it with this chapter (=-=")7

* * *

Beta is welcomed.

Please review.

* * *

I don't know what to do (=_=")

Should I proceed to the **Progressive** or jumped straight to the **Anime Episode 3** (=_=?)

Maybe if I got some inspiration, I will do the **Progressive** at the few next chapters before the anime episode 3 (=-=)/

I'm writing the bath scene on impulse alone ("=_=)7

Maybe I will need to edit the bath scene again sometime in the future ("=_=)7


	5. Aincrad Arc, Chapter 04

**Summary = The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 ** _Date Posted = 2018/01/09_**

 ** _Last Updated = 2018/10/17_**

* * *

 **CAST**

Kirigaya Shirou (IGN = Shirou) **[Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA / ARCHER]**

Kirigaya Kazuha (IGN = Kazuya) **[Female Kirigaya Kazuto, GGO appearance]**

Yuuki Asuna (IGN = Asuna)

Hayami Saori (IGN = Sachi)

Shinozaki Rika (IGN = Lisbeth)

Izawa Shiori (IGN = Argo)

Kirigaya Suguha

Kirigaya Midori

Kikuoka Seijirou

Kayaba Akihiko

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, because it will disappoint you**

 **I Own Nothing!**

 **From now on, I will be using their IGN to not confuse them.**

 **Notes = Shirou chant only for the sake of focusing his mind, not actually using a spell (^-^)b**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 **["** Private Message in Game **"]**

 **[ _System_ ]**

 **[*Items*]**

 **[Weapons name / type]**

 **[ Boss / Monster]**

 **[[ _Weapons Skills Name_ ]]**

 **[[Skills Name]]**

* * *

 ** _Aincrad Arc, Chapter 4 = Recuperating of Return and Loss_**

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 3_**

 **Real World**

The daily life of Kirigaya Suguha now changes after her siblings trapped inside the death game, Sword Art Online. Usually, after school, she always spends her Kendo practice at the School Dojo until sunset, but now she's only doing it for an hour or two.

The reason? She wanted to spend the rest of her after school visiting her siblings on the hospital. Especially her supposed eldest and her first crush, Kirigaya Shirou.

The nurse there already used with her visiting there. Even sometimes she's chatting with them when they're checking out her siblings' vital signs.

She's visiting her sister first because she wanted to spend the rest of the visiting time on Shirou's bedside. She opens her sister room, to find her mother already in there.

"Mom?" Suguha half greets, half asked.

"Oh, Sugu." Midori greets her daughter.

"You already done with works?" Suguha enter the room and took a seat beside her mother.

"Not much to do at work today, so I decide to come here," Midori replied, then she looks at her other daughter, Kazuha.

"By the way, I'm not going to stop you or Kazuha." Midori smile slyly then looked back at Suguha.

"Mom?" Suguha asked confusedly.

"I'm not going to stop you or Kazuya if you both intended to pursue a relationship with Shirou," Midori said it again in with a smile on her face.

"Mom!" Suguha flushed at what her mother suggested.

"I've already noticed it a few years ago, especially the stunt you pulled last time," Midori put her hand on her cheek. "But seriously? Do you both have to fight for his affection? It seems silly at first, but it gradually you both becoming more hostile towards each other," She sighed.

"I know that Shirou is not that dense to notice, that both of you are loving him more than just a sibling," Suguha becoming redder now, but before Midori can continue, the door was opened by someone.

"Ah! Hello Suguha-san, Midori-san," Kikuoka Seijirou greets them.

"Kikuoka-san, may I ask what are you doing here?" Midori asked.

"Ah, just weekly checking for the victims," Kikuoka replied as he and a nurse comes near to Kazuha's bed. After dew minutes checking, Kikuoka nods to himself, "Well, I'll be taking my leave."

"Lieutenant Colonel!" a person suddenly slammed the door opens, "The device that we've planted at the subject Kirigaya Shirou NerveGear seems to fluctuate a few moments earlier!" He shouted.

The man suddenly realized that someone else is inside the room beside the Lieutenant Colonel that he just informed.

"You're on toilet duty for a year," Kikuoka deadpanned, "Uhh!" Kikuoka can feel eyes behind his head, "I can explain?" Kikuoka said lamely with raising his hands in a surrendering manner.

"What did you do to Onii-Sama?!" Suguha demanded as many men wearing black suit surrounding her and her mother for threatening the green-suited man in front of her.

* * *

 **Aincrad ?**

Shirou opens his eyes at familiar sight just like when he's first entering Sword Art Online. "Back in here again?" he muttered and turn around to see Kayaba standing behind him.

"No _Hello_?" Kayaba asked jokingly.

"What do you want Kayaba?" Shirou stood up.

"You are an intriguing individual," Kayaba bluntly replied

Shirou deadpanned at him, "I don't know what to say to that, having a man stalking at me."

Kayaba ignored the jab and opened his menu console, "Despite the players can't bleed or feeling any pain," he looked at Shirou, "You can."

"What did you do," Shirou growled at Kayaba.

"I'm not," Kayaba replied in dismissal manner.

"Bullshit!" Shirou snarled.

"No one inside Sword Art Online could interfere with the **Cardinal** , only from outside, they maybe could." Kayaba shakes his head, "That also means, someone or something, is tampering with your NerveGear," Explained Kayaba.

"But I never left my-" Shirou rebuke, but remember that before he uses his NerveGear, someone already touching it. "Kikuoka Seijirou…" He muttered, Shirou noticed a slight change at Kayaba expression, "You knew him… Who is he?" he demanded.

"Be careful with him," was Kayaba's only answer, making Shirou irritated at this. "Well, I should give your rewards now," Kayaba tried to change the topic.

" _He's dodging the question."_ Thought Shirou, but he asked about the more important matters. "What rewards?"

"You survived and escaped the dungeon beneath **Black Iron Castle** ," Kayaba starts. "I saw and analyzed how you fight," Shirou frowned at this. "You never equipped your weapon until the last second," Kayaba rubbed his chin, "You're also never once using any **[ _Sword Skill_ ]**," he looked at Shirou, "Any reasons for that?" Kayaba asked.

"How do you think I'd survived that dungeon you first sent me into?" Shirou asked back rhetorically.

Kayaba rubbed his chin, thinking about the pro and cons for not using Sword Skill, but he realized something. "The **[ _Post Motion_ ]**? No," he shook his head, "It's the algorithm, right? Clever indeed," he praised.

"Heh," Shirou snorted at Kayaba correct assumption in one go, as expected for someone who can be considered as a god in this game.

Silently, Kayaba pressing another button on his menu, showing up pop-up windows, that playing videos which the main focus of those videos is Shirou.

"For a beginner player, even after your short participation on Beta Test, your reaction time, it's almost out of the charts that I've been running at you. I should've given you **[[Dual Wield]]** but it seems you like to defy the system for not using any **[[ _Sword Skill_ ]]**, so it would be a waste" Kayaba sighed.

"As for your situation, maybe I can make **[ _Pain_ ]** and **[ _Injury_ ]** system, by using the data inside your avatar to integrate it with **Cardinal** system," Kayaba rubbed his chin on this.

"For **[ _Pain_ ]** system, just as the name implies, Players will feel what it's like to get slashed, stabbed, burned, etc. like in real life would," Kayaba shrugged.

"For **[ _Injury_ ]** system, Players HP gauge will slowly be drained if they're not treated the [G34] **[ _Injury_ ]** they've suffered, such as, not bandaging the wound, stitching the gash, etc. will cause their HP gauge will not regenerate," Kayaba shrugged his shoulder.

"Their HP gauge will be freeze at **1** ," Kayaba snapped his fingers, "But it can reach **0** , if they're being stricken while **[ _Injury_ ]** still apply on them," Kayaba now smirked to Shirou.

"What is your point telling me all this?" Shirou who keeps silent now asked with anger lacing his voice.

"As a researcher, the system that can cause your condition inside Virtual Reality is exclusive only for Military can use," Kayaba sighed dejectedly at this.

"And as a game maker, I already planned for The **Hero** of this game, is someone who can use **[[Dual wield]]** " Kayaba smirked, "And one of the other top candidates is very close by," he looked Shirou directly in the eyes, "To you..." He trailed off.

Shirou slowly widened his eyes at Kayaba's clue, "Kazuya…" He muttered, and he lost his calm, "You dare to involve her in this?!" he asked in rage.

"For the **Hero** , he or she is the only one can battle the **Last Boss** ," Kayaba continued without flinching at Shirou's anger directing to him, "No one can interfere when that happens, until one of them die," Then he pointed his finger at Shirou, "Not even you."

Kayaba held out one of his arms, "If you choose to **accept** **[[Dual Wield]]** , meaning to **play** by the rules, **using** the **[ _Sword Skill_ ]**. I will share your conditions as systems to all players," Kayaba raised his eyebrow, "You can save Kazuya from her fate."

Then he raised the other hand, "If you choose **not to accept** **[[Dual Wield]]** , meaning **not to play** by the rules, **not using** the **[ _Sword Skill_ ]**. I will not share your conditions as systems to all players," Kayaba smirked, "But Kazuya will have to face her fate."

"Now Choose!" Kayaba words rang like a gun that is fired at point blank to someone's heart.

Shirou loss at words. He can save Kazuya, but doomed other players to the pains and sufferings that they will also get from the real world if they're injured.

Asuna, Sachi, Lisbeth, and many other players already suffered by being trapped here.

But saving many other players, by extension Asuna, Sachi, and Lisbeth will doom Kazuya to her fate. To win or to die at the very end of the **Last Boss** , that he can't do anything about it.

Shirou slumped down to the ground, with despair framing on his face.

 _"Become a man that both Kazuha and Suguha can depend upon, and join this family."_

 _"I know your sister is your first priority, but please if you find my daughter there, please look after her."_

 _"I'm scared of dying out there."_

 _"Can I tag along?"_

Kayaba watches the downed boy silently with a neutral expression. After almost a minute he saw a slight movement from the boy position.

" _You can't save everyone"_

"How about… a compromise?" Shirou suddenly spoke lowly from his position.

Kayaba looked intrigued at Shirou choice of answer, "I'm listening."

Shirou then looked up at Kayaba with a smirk on his face, "I will accept the **[[Dual Wield]]** but I won't be using any **[ _Sword Skill_ ]** that coming from it."

Kayaba frowned at this and wanted to say something, but Shirou now stands up from his position and held out his hand, showing that he's not done talking.

"For your information, all the **[ _Sword Skill_ ]** in this game sucks. My skill in swords far better than any of the sword skill in this game." Shirou shrugged his shoulder, watching in amusement at Kayaba twitching his eyebrows at the insult.

"As for my condition," Shirou spoke to Kayaba with a cold expression. "Do you really think it'd be wise for you to do that?" he asked rhetorically.

"How long will it take to clear this game if you do that? How many players will stop clearing the game if they know they will die in painful death here?" Shirou's keep firing his questions at now silent Kayaba.

"I will bear this suffering to save everyone from pain and I will save Kazuya from her Fate." Kayaba widened his eyes at how selfish Shirou determination to save everyone.

"Dreams are supposed to end," Shirou said sadly. "But we will not regret dreaming about it." He gave Kayaba solemn smile.

Kayaba who stood shell-shocked now laughing so hard, making Shirou surprised by this reaction. As the laughter dies, Kayaba smiled good naturally at Shirou, "You really are interesting person indeed."

"I will accept your compromises," Kayaba stated, making Shirou on alerted at this. "But with this condition."

" **[[Dual Wield]]** is now yours, as for the **[ _Sword Skill_ ]**," Kayaba's eyebrow twitched, remembering the insult earlier, "I will remove all **[ _Pre-Motion_ ]** and **[ _Post-Motion_ ]** conditions of any known **[ _Sword Skill_ ]** in this game on your avatar," then he smirked, making Shirou unnerved by this.

"But I will assign the **Cardinal** to record your every movement that indicates you're using your own sword skill as a **[ _Pre-Motion_ ]** condition," Kayaba saw Shirou shocked expression, "So you can also suffer **[ _Post-Motion_ ]** like any other players," he chuckled.

"Fine, I accept," Shirou replied begrudgingly.

"Ah! I almost forgot for your rewards for escaping the **Black Iron Castle** ," Kayaba tapped more of his menu, "This **[[Unique Ability]]** is called **[[The Vault]]** , check it for yourself." Kayaba explained.

Shirou wasted no time to open his menu and checking it, while Kayaba keeps going with his explanation, "This will bypass the need for you to open your menu to materialize or dematerialize all your items and weapons from your inventory, only with your thought."

Shirou smiles now becoming more feral at Kayaba's explanation, "How far and how fast I can materialize them?" he asked giddily.

"The more familiar you are with the objects that you **own** , the faster they will materialize or dematerialize. And for how far, its range is 360 degrees angle all around you and 10 meters wide from your position," Answered Kayaba with a raised eyebrow.

" _Ha! This is a bastardized version Gate of Babylon! Hope you rolling on your dead throne, King of Heroes!"_ Shirou smirked in victory.

"For your situation, I only can compensate you like what I mentioned before about **[ _Injury_ ]** system," Said Kayaba, stopping Shirou from his musing.

"That is fair enough," Nodded Shirou.

"This game is supposed to be fair," State Kayaba smugly.

"Fair, My Ass…" Shirou snorted.

"And lastly, your first **[[Unique Ability]]** that I bestowed upon you, is for a kind of experiment. You already know about it, right?" Kayaba asked, which Shirou nodded, "But be warned, it can also affect by your condition."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shirou replied gravely, "No talking about this meeting?" he asked.

"Do whatever you want, this will be our last meeting," Kayaba shrugged, "But I do enjoy our conversation," Kayaba smirked.

"And a piece of advice, try to get your HP above **85%** if you lost your limbs, it will restore it," Shirou just wave in dismissal manner as his world turned to white once more.

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 8_**

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – Urbus Town Inn**

The healthy players' mind doesn't wake up while thinking this is their last day to live in this world.

But for Shirou, that's a luxury, not a curse.

To know you're close to your end, there's a kind of freedom in it.

But this time, he doesn't know how his will ends up to.

His adoptive little sister, Kazuya, on her underwear, sleeping on top of his torso, again. He still can't remember, after getting inside **Urbus Town** last night.

Trying not to move to aggravate more of his wound, he was surprised to feel no pain on his chest.

Shirou tried to move his arms to check his wound but didn't budge. He looks down to find Lisbeth and Sachi were fast asleep on their chair that situated on each of his bedsides, using his hands as their pillow.

Moving his head to the left, he almost jumped, because how close Asuna face is. Shirou shifting his eyes because he's hearing another person nearby, not taking his face off from Asuna, only to find Argo snickering while pressing on the button on her menu, _"Is she… screenshotting this?"_

Feeling something nearing her face, Asuna stirred up to the steel-grey eyes. Blushing madly at how his breath almost tickling her, but she reigned it in, because of the situation last night, "Shirou! You're awake!" she exclaimed loudly.

Cue to Lisbeth falling off her chair, Sachi jumped in fright, and Kazuya stirring up from his torso from how loud Asuna is.

"Onii-chan, my morning kiss…" Kazuya mumbled, half asleep with the way her eyes are half open, raised her head and puckering her lips to him.

Shirou deadpanned and chop her head

"Itai!" Kazuya shouts, and looked at her brother deadpanned gaze, "Muu, you always give me one every day," she puffed her cheeks at him.

"You're a big girl now," Shirou flatly replied. Kazuya just 'humph' and turned away at him.

Shirou remembered at how long they're not seeing each other for almost a month. Then at their meeting, they go straight to the fight the first-floor boss, knowing they could die because and never seeing each other again.

Sighing in defeat, Shirou turned Kazuya's head to face him then kiss her on the forehead. "There," he smiled at her.

Shirou realized that they're not alone in this room. He looked at Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi was blushing madly, was that irritation on their face? Finally, Argo… is rolling on the floor, filling the room with her laughter.

Kazuya who now stunned silent, holding her forehead, feeling conflicted when her brother, Shirou, did this to her. On one second he denied her advance, which saddens her. Then another second, he accepted her advance, which made her heart almost leap out of her chest.

"Don't tell me Shirou, that both of you always doing this…" Asuna trailed with the face red as a tomato, Lisbeth, and Sachi nodded furiously at her question.

Kazuya who now out from her daze, smirked at Asuna. "Why? Is there anything wrong with that?" She circled her arms on Shirou's neck, "Didn't Onii-chan declared last night, that I was his?" She smirked.

"Correction," Argo interjected from her position on the floor. "He declared that all four of you are his," she said slyly.

"How did you know about that?!" Kazuya and Lisbeth growled at Argo, who now continue her rolling on the floor with laughter. Asuna looked away with steams coming out from her head. While Sachi is on daze with a swirl in her eyes.

"Girls, what did exactly happen?" Asked Shirou, making them looked at him with worry in their eyes.

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 3_**

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – Path to Urbus Town**

Four female players, wearing a different outfit from each other were running on the beaten path, but each of them wearing the same expression, worried.

"Where is he now?!" Shouted Asuna.

"He's at Urbus Town," Kazuya replied. "Thank god, Onii-chan didn't leave the party, so we can track him immediately." She's trying hard to concentrate on running while keeping her menu opens.

"Oya Kazu-chan? What's the rush?" Asked Argo, whom now running behind them. Because she knew that they will not stop to say hi at her, she decides to join them.

"Onii-chan-" Kazuya tried to explain, but Argo cut her.

"Shi-Kun? What's going on?" Argo asked curiously.

"Why did his HP keeps lowering down?! I thought that town is an **[ _Inner Area_ ]**?!" Lisbeth screamed, making Argo's eyes widened in horror.

"Less talking, and keep running!" Asuna barked.

They kept running until inside Urbus town where Kazuya last tracked Shirou on her maps.

Asuna stopped on her steps because she felt stepping on something wet. Looking down, she examines her feet to see red liquid. She followed the trail of the red liquid, to find a silhouette sitting on the ground in an alleyway near them.

Asuna widened her eyes, "He's over here!"

"Asuna, what are-" Sachi stopped to see the silhouette too, "Is that Shirou?"

"Onii-chan!" Kazuya now on the ground near Asuna.

"He's bleeding!" Asuna exclaimed, trying to put pressure on Shirou's wound.

"How?!" Argo shouted, "That shouldn't be possible!" She exclaimed.

"Later! Help me carry him!" Kazuya barked and slung Shirou's left hand on her shoulder.

"I've got it," Lisbeth slung Shirou's right hand on her shoulder.

Asuna now letting go of Shirou's wound, to help Sachi and Argo cleared their way. "Let's get him to the nearby inn!"

After a few minutes of struggling, they now inside the room Asuna paid for rent. Since Shirou also still at the party, everyone can get in. While also allowing Argo to come inside too.

"Keep the pressure on that wound!" Kazuya shouts.

"I'm trying!" Asuna put other clean clothes that she bought before to stop the bleeding. Some of her clothes already soaked in blood.

"Make him drink any potion that you all have!" Argo ordered, making them brings out all of the potions they have, "I'll go buy more of it." She's now out of the room.

"We need to close the wound!" Lisbeth Suggested while pouring more of Health Potion on Shirou's mouth.

"With what?!" Asuna shouted in panic, but realize something, "Wait! There's a **[[Sewing]]** skill! Maybe we can use it!" she suggested

Kazuya who running out of idea just nodded, "Do it!"

"Unequipped his outfit first!" Asuna ordered.

Kazuya without hesitate moving Shirou's hand in a gesture to how usually players opened their menu. This may be looked frowned upon, but desperate times need desperate measures.

"Make way!" Asuna brings out her sewing kit, "I hope there is no **[ _Infection_ ]** ailment," She started suturing the wound.

"You know how to do it Asuna?" Lisbeth asked, still keeping an eye about Shirou's HP gauge.

"I do," She keeps stitching, "I learned it at school, be quiet." She hissed, trying to concentrate.

"We're almost out!" Sachi desperately shouts.

"Where is that goddamn Rat!" Kazuya shouts in panic.

"I'm here!" Argo kicked open the door, "I've bought as many as I can from the store."

"Give it to him!"

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 8_**

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – Urbus Town Inn**

"I see, four days I was out." Shirou said solemnly, _"Did the time flows differently when Kayaba visiting me?"_ he thought while looking at the girls. "I'm sorry to worrying you all," then he bows his head.

Kazuya now holding on his chest, "I almost thought that I'm going to lose you again," she said between sobs.

Shirou strokes Kazuya's hair, "I'm not going anywhere," he looked at the rest of the group, "I'll always be there for you all," then he smirks, "Besides, I need to keep safe what is mine."

Kazuya looked up to Shirou, and still irritated with how smooth-talker he is. She gave stink eyes to blushing Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi. Who unexpectedly returned her gesture with their smug smirks.

Argo chuckled at their antics, "What now Shi-Kun?" she asked.

"The Beta Test information is not very accurate." He stated, making Argo recoiled, and Kazuya flinched.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Everyone now looking confused at Shirou, "Sometimes what we perceive as a significant change is really not so significant, and vice versa." Now Shirou figuratively can see there's **[ _?_ ]** on the top of their head from their expressions.

"What I mean is, we shouldn't disregard any info from Beta Tester. But we also need to gather info directly on the field," Shirou narrowing his eyes at Argo.

"You want me, to gather more intel for you?" Argo asked

Shirou shook his head, "My guess is, there will be more surprises to clearing each floor," Everyone now looks worried about his statement.

"The Boss…" Kazuya widened her eyes in realization, "The fight with Illfang already enough proof that Kayaba already changing the game from the Beta Test," she whispered.

"Correct," Shirou nodded. "The game is supposed to be fair." He almost snorted at this, "My guess is, there should be some clues at each floor about floor boss or how to defeat it."

"Also, I need weapons, lots of it." Everyone eyebrows rose up at Shirou.

"Is it because of you giving up **[Anneal Blade]** Shi-Kun?" Argo asked.

"That was unnecessary for you to do that Shirou," Sachi commented, but suddenly blushed, "And was that declaration also necessary?" she asked while breaking eye contact with Shirou.

"It's to keep other players like Kibaou away from hounding Kazuya," Shirou looked at the said girl, "And I don't like the way those players looking at you all with those eyes, that's why I have to make that declaration, to make sure you girls are not being exploited," his voice turned cold.

Everyone now silent at Shirou explanation. Since the female to male ratio is askew, the female players, like it or not, they become a rare commodity in this game.

" **[ _Weapon Crafting_ ]** system…" Lisbeth whispered, breaking the silence, "Is that what you meant for needing lots of weapons?" she asked Shirou in realization.

Shirou nodded to Lisbeth, "That's right, dropped weapons and NPC weapons is not enough." He looked at Argo, "I need to craft one that suited for what I need."

"Why do you want to become **Blacksmith** Shirou?" Asked intrigued Asuna.

" ** _If you can't beat it, imagine something that can_** ," Shirou chuckled at his old quote, but also his unique ability that resembling the King of Heroes, he has to guess that he must also fill his inventory himself, by collecting from quest or drops and also crafting them himself.

 ***I have created over a thousand blades***

 ***Yet, those hands will never hold anything***

"GAH!" A familiar pain surging through his head. Shirou clutched his head and shut his eyes tightly, _"What was that?"_ he thought about his Aria that being spoke automatically in his mind that he almost forgot many years ago.

"Shirou!"

Shirou opened his eyes too looked everyone worried expression, Even Argo is now standing close to his bed.

"I'm fine," Shirou waved his hand at them, which didn't convince much. So, he tries to change the topic, "What happens in these four days I was out?"

"Well…" Argo trailed off, "Since you're stabilized and your HP does not keep dropping after A-chan treated your wound, Lisbeth asked me for the reason for my whiskers, which she manages to persuade Kazu-chan to come with her," She started telling Shirou while smirking at Lisbeth and Kazuya.

"She's tricking/forcing me!" Lisbeth and Kazuya shouted simultaneously, with Lisbeth pointed her finger at Argo, and Kazuya pointed her finger at Lisbeth.

"We're doing a quest for **[[Martial Arts]]** , an extra skill that allows attacking with bare hands, it's a good skill to have if your weapon is dropped, or its durability is at the limit." Explained Argo

"Also, both Lis-chan And Kazu-chan looked so cute with their whiskers, I bet A-chan and Sac-chin also look cute too," Argo then smiled slyly at Shirou, "And imagine it, if they're also having cat ears and tails on them Shi-Kun," Argo wiggled her eyebrows.

Shirou starts imagining, Kazuya, Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi, we're looking at him with Argo descriptions. Raising their hands in a manner of a cat raising their paws and saying 'nyaan'.

"Argo!" The mentioned girl on Shirou's mind, shouts to the Rat in embarrassment.

"That… Is… Lethal…" Shirou murmured, turned his head to the side and pinching his nose, trying to hide his blush.

"Nyahahaha, is that your fetish Shi-Kun?" Argo laughs again at this.

Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi blushed at Shirou reaction. While Kazuya panting heavily with drool coming out from her mouth, and began laughing eerily.

"What about your friends, Sachi?" Shirou tried to dodge the question by asking Sachi and trying to ignore Kazuya has in her mind.

"I-I've a-alre-ady me-et t-them," Answered Sachi, still trying not to make eye contact with Shirou in embarrassment, "Th-they s-said t-thank y-you for always t-taking c-care of m-me." Which Shirou can only smile in return.

"And what is everyone agenda today?" Shirou asked everyone.

"Nothing," Kazuya, Lisbeth, and Sachi answered.

"I wanted to do some material gathering to strengthen up my **[Wind Fleuret]** ," Asuna answered differently.

"Kazuya, Sachi, Lisbeth, all of you should go with Asuna and help her. Argo, you're with me." Shirou said that and open his menu and pressing **[ _Leave Party_ ]**

"Why can't I come with you Onii-chan?!" Kazuya protested at Shirou's sudden action.

"Kazuya…" Shirou spoke with a hard expression on his face, making Kazuya stood rigidly at the stares, then he looks at everyone, "We'll catch up later, now go." He ordered them to leave.

"Let's just go…" Kazuya said in a whisper, with her hair shadowing her eyes, with Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi following her in silence.

* * *

"Was that really necessary Shi-Kun?" Argo spoked after a minute, waiting for them to be completely alone.

Shirou, who just keep silent at Argo question, then eventually spoke, "Let's make party Argo." The information broker who looked skeptically at him eventually nodded.

"Let me borrow your weapon," Shirou ordered Argo, who now look suspiciously at him slowly bring out her **[Claw]** and give it to him. Without hesitation, Shirou plunged the **[Claw]** into his palm and stabbing through his palm.

 ***Squelch***

"Shi-Kun!" Argo shouting in horror.

Shirou winced at the pain but saw his full HP gauge lost a bit chunk of it, then he can see his HP gauge slowly draining. Then he pulled out the **[Claw]** and winced again from the pain, then the blood starts pouring out from the wound.

Fishing out his Health Potion, he pours some of it on his wound and drinks it. The result could be seen immediately, by his HP bar filling up again and his wound on his palm start healing.

"T-tha-t's" Argo stuttered in shock.

"Someone is tampering with my NerveGear," Shirou sighed and opening his menu to equipping his clothes, "I don't know what is it, but it makes me bleed and feeling pain from any attack in this game that shouldn't be possible."

"That's why you told them to leave…" Argo said in a whisper.

Shirou nodded, "They shouldn't know that I could die a painful death in here," he smiled solemnly.

"Are you sure about that?" Argo asks rhetorically, "They will find out sooner or later, it's what we called woman intuition," she smirked at him.

Shirou just stares Argo blankly, then shook his head. "By the way Argo, how does **[ _Weapon Crafting_ ]** works?" He asked as he returned Argo's **[Claw]**

"A weapon can be crafted, through **[ _Production_ ]** option on the pop-up window of the blacksmith's furnace, then the blacksmith needs to put the chosen metal into the furnace for the material to be sufficiently heated," Argo starts explaining.

"The heated metal is then moved onto an anvil and the blacksmith can choose the desired weapon type via a pop-up window. The metal must then be hit with the blacksmith's hammer a certain number of times, depending on the type of weapon and the rank of the material, before the metal takes the form of the chosen weapon type," Argo continued, but she saw Shirou not looking at her, which makes her eyebrows twitched, but she keeps continue.

"Once the manufacturing process is completed, the system assigns the appearance, which is influenced by the material used in crafting, stats and a name for the sword. The strength of the crafted weapon is proportional to the number of hits that were needed during crafting." Argo finished explaining, only to see now Shirou is looking out from the window of the room which made her more irritated.

"Are you listening to everything that I've said?!" And eventually, explode.

Shirou now snapped from his thought about the process of **[ _Weapon Crafting_ ]** is slightly different than the real world blacksmithing from Argo's explanation. "I'm listening," was his only answer.

But there's something bothering him, so he decides to ask. "Do you know where I can forge my own weapon? And can I do it manually, without the assisting from the system?" he asked.

"I don't know about that, why do you keep insisting to do anything in this game manually instead?" Argo asked in bewilderment, forgotten about her earlier outburst.

"I already have the swords in my mind that needed to be realized," Shirou smirked at this, "Show me the place where I can borrow the required tools to do it."

* * *

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – West Zone**

The group just silently kills any **[ Windwasp]** to get the **[*Windwasp Needles*]** for Asuna upgrading materials on her **[Wind Fleuret]**.

Even trying to lift up Kazuya spirit by making a competition who kill the least **[ Windwasp]** at the amount of time given, will have to pay the desserts at one of the NPC restaurants in **Urbus** which sold a shortcake with an astonishing amount of sweet cream made from giant cow's milk, the local delicacy. Didn't even lift up the somber moods after the argument between the supposed siblings.

"Kazuya, let's rest for a bit." Asuna almost cringed at speaking those words, because a few days ago those words come from the person she said to.

After few second not answering, Kazuya nodded mechanically. "Okay," she murmured.

The group now sitting beneath a tree to rest in silence and bring out their meals. But everyone still worried about Kazuya blank expression staring far away to nothing particular. The rest of the group now looking at each other and nodded, trying to resolve the situation.

"Are you alright, Kazuya-chan?" Sachi asked in worried while distributing the loaves of bread.

"I'm fine," Kazuya accepted the bread while answering blankly

"No, you're not," Retort Lisbeth as she took a bite.

"Is it about Shirou? You can talk to us, it will make you feel slightly better," Asuna asked slowly, she pulls out a jar full of cream.

"Fine," Kazuya sighed at how the others now staring at her, "Onii-chan is… Always like that when he's hiding something important to me and Sugu," She starts biting on her bread.

Sachi took the cream and smear it on her bread, "Maybe is it related to how he got his wound from?" she wildly guessed.

"But players could not bleed in this game, right?" Lisbeth said after swallowing, "Also I notice his pained expression when Asuna stitch his wound," she took a lot of cream from the jar then put it on her bread.

"It is," Kazuya swallowed, "But it's already odd about that bleeding, his HP gauge also drained because of it," Kazuya glared at Lisbeth for taking so much cream from the jar, which left her a little portion of it.

"And pain? We didn't feel any pain if we lost any limbs in this game, but I don't know if we lost our head," Kazuya still glaring at the smug looking Lisbeth, while Sachi and Asuna shuddered thinking about it.

"Like in the real world…!" Asuna widened her eyes in shocked, "A person can die from blood loss!" She exclaimed to the group.

"Which means …" Sachi trailed off with horror expression on her face, dropping her bread in mid-bite.

"Asuna, did you already meet up your quota?" Kazuya swallows the rest of her bread in one go in haste.

"Well, with all the drops, it's already more than enough to raise the chance to 95%," Said Asuna as she finishing her bread.

"Let's go back now!" Kazuya stood up and running towards Urbus, but suddenly stopped by one question.

"By the way, who lose this contest?" Lisbeth asked with smirked on her face, making Kazuya growled in irritation.

* * *

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – Urbus Town**

"S...s-screw you!"

Shirou and Argo stopped on their tracks when the high-pitched shriek hit their ears. They look up ahead, the path opened into a wider plaza, from which the disturbance was coming.

"P-put it back! Back to the way it was! That was a **+4** P-put it back to what it was!" Another shriek.

It sounded like an argument between two players. Given that here is the protected zone of **Urbus** , the main city on the second floor of Aincrad, the disagreement was unlikely to lead to physical harm to either player.

In less than a minute, they arrived at a circular, bowl-like open space. It was relatively crowded for three o'clock in the afternoon, which was normally prime adventuring time. Most likely, the foot traffic was due to the recent opening of the town there were plenty of players coming up from the Town of Beginnings on the first floor to visit the new city.

"It's him again…" Argo murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Shirou asked curiously.

"Let's just leave now, I'm telling you about it later," Argo ordered him to follow her, leaving the scene.

Avoiding the pedestrians, they stopped after few blocks from the plaza. Shirou could see the building sign that indicated this place is a Blacksmith shop.

Getting inside with Argo, Shirou didn't see any difference between any NPC Blacksmith store he visit at the Tolbana Town in the first floor to strengthen Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi weapon.

"Shi-Kun, come here," Argo snapped him from reminiscing.

"After the second floor is open, you can borrow a blacksmith shop for a fee to the NPC," Explained Argo, "You also need to buy the materials needed to forge it," she warned.

"Let's get starting then," Shirou nodded and head to the NPC to borrow the forge and selecting the materials. Skimming the list of the materials that the NPC has.

"This…" Shirou widened his eyes at the name of the materials, "But the price…" he looked at how much it cost.

Shirou nervously looked to Argo, "Argo…Could you lend me some Cor?" he asked nervously.

Argo looked confused by this, "How much?" She asked

Shirou moving towards her and start whispering to her ear for the amount of Cor needed, "What?!" he winced at how close Argo shouting to his ears.

"Please Argo," Shirou starts begging to her.

"You still haven't pay your last debt to me for Finding A-chan!" Argo rant, "And now you want that much?!" She asked in disbelieved.

"Please Argo, I really need this," Shirou now on the floor and kneeling to Argo's feet.

Seeing Shirou state, Argo didn't know what to do and finally relented, "Fine, your debts multiplied and explanation for this."

"Thank you," Shirou looked up to Argo and accept the Cor, then he gave it to the NPC.

Shirou received the materials needed and moving to the forge. Selecting the **[ _Production_ ]** option, then he pressed the **[ _Manual Shaping_ ]**, **[ _Weapon Properties_ ]**, and lastly **[ _Weapon Name_ ]** on the furnace pop-out window.

" _Since this will not be a Tracing, I have to approach this differently, I hope it works."_ He thought as he started the **[ _Production_ ]**.

" ** _Preparing The Similar Composition Materials"_** Shirou put the materials that he obtained from the NPC to the furnace, which the name of the materials is the same for making the weapon he's very familiar with, and only hope this is going to works.

Pulling out the heated metal, he put it on the anvil, then starts hammering it.

 ***Clang***

" ** _Judging The Concept Of Its Creation"_** It was crafted more for the sake of crafting.

 ***Clang***

" ** _Hypothesizing The Basic Structure"_** Its true form lost a long time ago, but two married curved broadswords are the forms he's familiar with.

 ***Clang***

" ** _Imitating The Skill Of Its Making"_** Created without vanity, and lack a sense of purpose found in other swords.

 ***Clang***

" ** _Sympathizing With The Experience Of Its Growth"_** He, who was forsaken by his ideals, and so trying seek a new one in return.

 ***Clang***

" ** _Reproducing The Accumulated Years"_** He didn't have neither the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish great deeds

 ***Clang***

" ** _Excelling Every Manufacturing Process"_** All he wanted, is power to protect what are his.

 ***Clang***

The heated materials start to glows brightly, Shirou and Argo hold their breath in anticipation for the result.

Slowly the light effect dimmed, and the sword, or swords now visible to Shirou and Argo.

Their shapes are quite big and heavy. The grips quality looks more important in the practical use of the swords than the ornamental value.

They are identical in shape with the only difference being their color. The black sword is covered in a hexagonal pattern, and the white sword has a white wave pattern.

Shirou read the swords description and smirked at the intended results. "Kanshou and Bakuya," he whispered.

"Shi-Kun… That's… On one try…" Argo loss at words while shakily pointing her finger at him.

" _Welcome back old friends,"_ Shirou took test-swings with both swords in his hands.

* * *

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – Urbus Town – NPC Restaurant**

"I should've known that you will take us to this place, Asuna. Is the smell of sweet cream the one guide you here?" Kazuya remarked dryly.

"I'm not!" Asuna denied with a blush on her face, "I asked Argo if there were any low-traffic NPC restaurants in Urbus and bought the answer from her."

The group turned onto a narrow path leading north from the east-west main street, then made another right and a left to reach the restaurant.

"I already knew about this establishment and its infamous shortcake from my tireless exploration of Urbus during the beta test," Kazuya retorted, "I was a bit surprised that you knew about it after just a few days on the second floor."

The group took a table near the back and ordered their food, their menu were a simple salad, stew, and bread, but this was the finest to be found on the second floor.

Kazuya's eyebrows emitted a threatening aura as the long-awaited dessert arrived.

As per the agreement, each paid for their own dinner, while the dessert came from Kazuya's wallet. Kazuya almost flipped because the cost for that one dish easily exceeded the three-piece dinner for four people.

The other, seemingly oblivious to Kazuya inner turmoil, looked at the green plate piled high with a mountain of cream, their eyes sparkling.

"Itadakimasu!"

Asuna took a bite, then her expression turned to bliss. "Argo's info said you just have to try the **[*Tremble Shortcake*]** once. I can't believe the taste is so good~" she said with her body literally trembling from the taste.

Sachi put a hand on her cheek, "The richness of the cream, the softness of the cake…" she closed her eyes in bliss savoring the taste. Lisbeth, who only moaned in bliss just nodded her head.

Kazuya just stared the other three flatly, she carved her portion of the cake with her fork and put it in her mouth, "I know this is good," she commented, and put another in her mouth, "But I prefer Onii-chan's more."

"Shirou can bake?" Asked Lisbeth in disbelieved, making other looked at her strangely at how fast she's out from her blissful moment.

"Cooking, baking, cleaning," Kazuya shrugged, "Basically, Onii-chan is like a househusband," she took another bite at her cake. "Even we beg mom to let Onii-chan taking care of the kitchen."

Kazuya chuckled at how their mother looks baffled when she and Suguha practically evicted her mother from the kitchen.

But the other girls have the same image running through their minds. Shirou, wearing an apron in the kitchen, turned around and greets 'Welcome home, dear'. With the exception, Shirou only wearing a naked apron on their said image.

Instantly, their faces resembling tomato now. Asuna practically in a daze with blood is running down from her nose. Sachi literally has steam coming out from her head. While Lisbeth having a dopey smile on her face.

The said person suddenly having a shiver running down his spine, as he almost hit his thumb with the hammer, for missing to hit a heated metal on the anvil.

Kazuya's face twitched at this, knowing that they're having some wild imagination about Shirou on their mind, but she noticed something below each HP bar on their party, "Strange, we didn't have this in the Beta." She pointed just below her HP bar, in the upper left portion of the view.

The daydreaming party member snapped from their wild imagination and looked where Kazuya pointed. There was a buff icon displayed that hadn't been there before, a four-leaf clover that signified an increased luck bonus.

"Unfortunately, it's not enough time for us to make good use of it out in the fields," Asuna sighed dejectedly.

"Too bad...What a waste of a good buff," Lisbeth taking another bite from her portion.

Even if they ran out searching for monsters, they'd barely find a handful before the buff wore off, and the monsters around the outskirts of the town didn't drop any decent loot.

Sachi stared at the icon timer ticking away precious seconds, adopting thinking pose, then she snapped her fingers, "Ah…" Catching the group attention, she seems to have an idea of how to use the remaining minutes of good luck with.

* * *

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – Urbus Town**

Shirou and Argo now walking at the busy streets of Urbus, bells rang crisp and clear from all over the town, signaling the arrival of night. There was a calm, slow melody with a hint of longing, signaling about the time for the players out adventuring in the wilderness to make their way back home.

"You're a bloodsucker Argo," Shirou sighed as he leans forward in a defeated manner.

"Nyahaha, what did you expected of me?" Argo said mockingly.

"Whatever," Shirou waved his hand, "I should head back to the girls now," Opening his menu, he starts writing a message.

"Oya," Argo interrupted with a raised eyebrow, " **The White Devil** can't stand the thoughts of separating with his conquered **Fallen Angels**?" she asked slyly.

"The what?" Shirou abruptly stops writing the message, paying more attention to Argo.

"There's a rumor going around, about a certain **White Devil** roaming around to seduces any **Angels** that he laid his eyes upon, making them to **Fall** for the sake of making them as his own harem." Argo wiggled her eyebrows at this.

Shirou just pinches his forehead, soothing the incoming headache from Argo statement. Shirou then looked around and noticed, there were a number of players walking the main street of Urbus, all wearing smiles of relief.

"This is the first time I've seen Urbus at this time of day. Is it always this lively at night? Or is today a special day?" Shirou asked Argo, also hoping to change the subject.

"Nyahaha, don't you know Shi-Kun? Your group and your actions are the ones who are responsible for this." Argo spoke as she jabbed her finger at him. "It's obvious for why everyone is smiling and laughing because we're on the second floor," then she spread her arms wide.

"I see," Shirou just smiled and looking at every player that come and go at the streets.

"Everyone was much more nervous for the entire month we were trapped on the first floor. They were terrified that they might never see the real world again. But then the boss raid came together, we won on the first try, and opened up the second floor. Everyone realized that maybe we can beat this death game. That's why they're smiling." Argo also looks at where Shirou's looking at.

Many players are smiling, laughing, lively cheers erupted from the restaurants and bars on the sides of the street, with the occasional toast or song dedicated to another day of survival.

"We wouldn't be seeing this phenomenon if a certain group hadn't stood strong during that battle," Argo said slyly but stopped when she saw the look on Shirou's face.

"I'm glad then," Shirou smiled happily at the sight in front of him, "Despite being a Beta Tester myself, I didn't play that much like you or Kazuya, I'm happy that I'm still alive seeing this," He turned his smile to Argo.

Argo was taken aback by the smile and frantically opening her menu, "L-look at the t-time, I h-have contacts to m-meet right now, s-see ya around Shi-Kun!" After pressing some buttons, she dashed away.

"Did she have to kick me out from the party?" Shirou asked confusedly at no one, then scratch his head, continuing to write the message.

"Don't fuck with me!" And a certain Hammer enraged voice stopped him from writing the message, again.

"Oh dear," Shirou sighed exasperatedly then ran towards the source.

* * *

 **Aincrad 2nd Floor – Urbus Town Plaza**

"Don't fuck with me!" Lisbeth roared.

After leaving the NPC restaurant, the group headed to the first player blacksmith near the plaza, Nezha's Smith Shop. As per Sachi's ridiculous idea, for using the rest of the time of the Luck buff, to upgrade Asuna **[Wind Fleuret]**.

The thing even gets weirder when Asuna suggested to holding hands with each other to lend their luck in the entire process of enchanting her weapon. Kazuya even gives flat stares at her group entire time.

At the sound of ***Ping*** , the **[Wind Fleuret]** snapped in half by the Blacksmith hammer at the top of the anvil, the group was speechless at this turned out to.

Asuna expression was mixed between disbelieved, shocked, and despair at the loss of her precious weapon, a precious gift from someone, that she never leaves it whenever she goes.

Kazuya wanted to say something because she couldn't stand seeing her first friend like this. Before she could say anything, Lisbeth already beat her, which now being calmed by Sachi.

"Calm down Lisbeth," Sachi placatingly trying to dissuade the angry Hammer wielder.

"The penalty of failed **[ _Enhancement_ ]** at worst is **-1**!" Roared Lisbeth at the kneeling blacksmith, "There should be a window that shows the weapon becoming **+4** or **+3**!" Still struggling from Sachi's hold, she screamed again at the kneeling Blacksmith, "A weapon destroyed from **[ _Enhancement_ ]** is basically impossible!"

"A new penalty may have been added by the designer," The Blacksmith, Nezha looking up at the angered Lisbeth. "The probability is very low, but…" he looked down with shame, "The same thing happened once before…" he now starts kneeling again

"Please calm down Lisbeth," Sachi pleaded, seeing the crowds now looking at them. "but how-"

"What's going on here?" A voice cutting out Sachi question from the gathered crowds.

"Onii-chan-" Kazuya recognized the voice, but suddenly stopped on her usual tackle hug, because Shirou now has a weapon, weapons to be precise. Hanging out at the back of his hips.

Shirou just looked at the scene before him. A kneeling Blacksmith with a broken weapon on the top of the anvil that he recognized. An enrage Lisbeth that holding back by Sachi. The troubled expression on Kazuya. And lastly, Asuna looking at him with despair on her face.

"Shirou… I…" is the words Asuna could only mutter from her mouth, two clear drops start gathering in the corner of her eyes.

Shirou quickly moved towards Asuna, "C'mon," he said slowly and holding her shoulder to help her walks, "Let's get back at the inn first," he nudged his head to the rest of the girls to follow him.

It wasn't as though Shirou never seen a girl crying up close. He lost count of how many times, the females shed their tears in front of him for many different reasons. But he ignored them, for he was a sword who can't feel anything.

Ever since coming into Kirigaya family, he didn't know how, when, what, who, or why, he can never ignore those tears. Something in his heart compelled him to do one thing for sure, the source of those tears they shed…

He will get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Did I overdo it again? (=-=")7

Sorry for taking too long (=-=")7

Any reviews and PM are welcomed for me to fix and improve this fic (^-^)/

Next week is the final exam. So, maybe at the end of the month, I can continue writing the part two of **Rondo of the Fragile Blade** timeline (^-^)/

Here's a little teaser for the next chapter (^-^)b

* * *

" _Do you trust me?"_

" _With all my life"_

" _Follow my lead"_

" ** _Spirit And Technique, Flawless And Firm"_**

* * *

See you all in the next chapter (^-^)/


	6. Aincrad Arc, Chapter 05

**Summary = The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 ** _Date Posted = 2018/01/18_**

 ** _Last Edited = 2018/10/17_**

* * *

 **CASTS**

Kirigaya Shirou (IGN = Shirou) **[Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA / ARCHER]**

Kirigaya Kazuha (IGN = Kazuya) **[Female Kirigaya Kazuto, GGO appearance]**

Yuuki Asuna (IGN = Asuna)

Hayami Saori (IGN = Sachi)

Shinozaki Rika (IGN = Lisbeth)

Izawa Shiori (IGN = Argo)

* * *

 **Review Answer Corner**

SakuraLuck = I'm sorry, Chu Chulainn is the one crossing my mind, but I will make Sachi learns more as she grows.

tl34lt12 = I will consider it for the ALO and GGO.

HolyKnight5 = Was that what it called (O_O?) It's just random idea crossing my mind when trying to make Shirou re-created Kanshou and Bakuya without Tracing. (O_O?)

Chase Network = Maybe after **Rondo of Fragile Blade** or **Concerto of Black and White** , because the guild will be available on the third floor.

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, because it will disappoint you**

 **I Own Nothing!**

 **From now on, I will be using their IGN to not confuse them.**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 ***Sound effect***

 **["** Private Message in Game **"]**

 **[ _System_ ]**

 **[*Items*]**

 **[Weapons name / type]**

 **[ Boss / Monster]**

 **[[ _Weapons Skills Name_ ]]**

 **[[Skills Name]]**

* * *

 ** _Aincrad Arc, Chapter 5 = Deal Devil_**

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 8_**

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Urbus Town Inn_**

Silence is golden, this old saying was true. But silence also means the absence of life.

After dropping Asuna at the nearby inn, Shirou just pats Asuna head with a reassuring smile, then asked Kazuya to add him in the party again, and silently walked out the room after Kazuya added him without saying anything.

Kazuya's seen a brief flash of her adoptive elder brother cold looks. She has seen this similar scene before, it was when he found out that she and Sugu were being mugged by some thugs on their way back from their school.

He only just pats their head with a reassuring smile and walks out the door, but she got a glimpse before he closed the door, at how cold and frightening his expressions are.

Kazuya waited for him to returned, but he never came home until she fell asleep on the couch of the living room, the next thing she knew was waking up on her own bedroom.

With haste she ran to Shirou's room and found no one inside, going downstairs, she felt presences at the living room. Entering a joint kitchen with living room, she found her mother already sipping a cup of coffee while watching the morning news, and her adoptive brother is being treated by a nearly crying Suguha.

Kazuya heard a bit of the news announcer saying that a group of thugs was found with broken arms and broken faces on the familiar street that she's always using with Sugu to go and back from school, even the announcer said their fingers also were broken too.

Connecting the dot, she jumped and hug her adoptive brother tightly despite his protest of she's almost crushed his already bruised ribs.

But that was almost Now, she has to do something before her adoptive older brother going onto a dangerous path.

"It's a real shame," Kazuya making her way to Asuna, who is looking down with tears still running down her eyes.

"But listen," Kazuya continued, kneeling down in front of Asuna. "I know this might sound cold, but if you want to keep fighting on the front lines to help beat this damn game, you're going to have to keep getting new equipment."

Kazuya holds Asuna's cheek, "Even I'll have to replace my own [Anneal Blade] at the first town on the fourth floor. That's just what MMOs–what RPGs are like."

"But… I can't… I can't just let it go…" Asuna hiccupped, "Because it is a gift from someone."

"I didn't peg you as the type to form a deep attachment about a gift from someone, Asuna." Lisbeth joked, trying to cheer her up. She earned a stern gaze from Sachi.

"I always thought my sword was just a tool...a bunch of polygonal data. I thought that only my skill and determination mattered here," Asuna spoke lowly, but enough for everyone to hear.

"But the first time I tried out that [Wind Fleuret] Shirou gave me… I'm ashamed to admit I was blown away. It was as light as a feather and seemed to home in right on the spot I wanted to hit… as if the sword was helping me…" Asuna said with a happy smile.

"As if Shirou is beside me, and helping me…" Asuna words strike the chords of the heart of everyone in the room. "All of his efforts, to obtained and even [Enchanted] it," Asuna looked down on her empty hands as if grasping something that was supposed there, "All gone."

"That's why it hurts so much," Asuna clenched her hands, "I can't bear to look him in the eyes," her tears start gathering again.

Asuna continue silently crying, with tears keeps pouring more down her cheeks, making Kazuya's hair shadowing her eyes. "Fine, have it your way," she stood up abruptly and walked to the door.

"And where are you going?" Lisbeth asked.

"Out," Kazuya answered, stopping on her tracks. "I'm going to stop Onii-chan before he's doing something dangerous."

"What do you mean by that Kazuya-chan?" Sachi asked.

Kazuya clenched her hands, "I don't know… but, from his expression before leaving out the room…" Kazuya trailed, trying to choose her words carefully, "He's either going to interrogate or… execute that Blacksmith…"

What Kazuya said makes the room gone silent, even Asuna cries also stopped.

"But… That's… Shirou would never…" Sachi trailed, holding her mouth in horror.

"I knew because it happens before when I was still in the middle school, some thugs are mugging me and Sugu on our way back from school," Kazuya grimaced, her body trembling. "He does the same thing like back then to Asuna just now, then went out wordlessly," the said girl gasped at what is just revealed.

"The next thing in the morning, the same thugs that were mugging us were found at the same street we're being mugged with broken faces, and arms, even their fingers also were broken too," Kazuya turned to look at Asuna.

The room went silent once again. The person who they thought as their savior would go that far. Before someone says something the door of the room being opened.

 ***Creak***

From the door came the subject of their conversations, the person closed the door quietly and was surprised at the occupants now looking at him with a various expression on their faces.

"What's with the faces?" Shirou asked confusedly.

* * *

Shirou didn't know what to do, so he just stays still where he stands, because the occupant didn't answer his question.

Kazuya strode forward with hands on her hips, "Onii-chan, where have you been?"

"I'm visiting Argo for some clues about the destruction of the weapons in this game via **[ _Enhancement_ ]**," Shirou answered and moving aside from Kazuya to the still sitting Asuna with downed expression.

Kneeling down at the sitting Asuna, Shirou watched her trying not to make eye contact with him, but he holds her face and smiled, then wipe the tears away. Kazuya looked irked by his doings.

"What are your thoughts Lis?" Shirou asked as he stood up.

" _L-Li-Lis…?!"_ Lisbeth now flustered at how he called her IGN so intimately, from her own point of view… "W-why are you asking me?"

"From your choice of weapon is a very dead giveaway," Shirou smirked. "I can guess because of how you reacted from earlier," Shirou gives side glance at Asuna.

Lisbeth notice where Shirou pointing his eyes at and nodded, "I am, after getting more skill slots opened by leveling up, I will be opening smiths shop of my own."

"So, what are your thought?" Shirou inquired her answer.

"Even the success rate of **[ _Enhancement_ ]** greatly drops after the item reaches **+4**. A failure in enhancement only results in… No change aside from the materials being consumed and the remaining attempt count decreasing. The enhancement level remains the same, but the properties change. The player's item loses a level of enhancement," Lisbeth raised each of her fingers as she explained one by one of the results of failure **[ _Enhancement_ ]**.

"Now, all items that can be enhanced have a limit called **[ _Maximum Enhancement Attempts_ ]**." Everyone in this room perks up by this.

"Once this limit is reached, the item becomes an **[ _End Product_ ]**, meaning that it can no longer be enhanced, even if the item's enhancement level does not match the maximum attempts number. If a blacksmith attempts to enhance an **[ _End Product_ ]**, the item… will… shatter…" Lisbeth said the last part slowly as if realized something important.

"But Asuna **[Wind Fleuret]** isn't a complete piece yet!" Kazuya yelled.

"That means…" Asuna trailed off.

"That **Blacksmith** is doing a scam," Shirou concluded.

"But how?!" Lisbeth shouts.

"Could it be… It's secretly being switched by another weapon…?" Sachi half add half questioned.

"If that's the case, is there any time during the process where everyone eyes not paying attention enough?" Shirou urged.

"Ah!" Everyone now realized it, when they didn't pay enough attention because of the light show from the furnace and when holding hands together to pray for Asuna success.

Kazuya looking at the clock, then suddenly turned to Asuna, "Bring them all out! All the items you have with you!" she ordered.

"Huh?" Asuna now confused.

"Asuna! Quickly!" Kazuya looking back at the clock, "Not much time! Do it as I said!"

Asuna just nodded and following Kazuya's faithfully, "Put out your menu windows. Press the storage! Settings! Search! Manipulate Storage!"

"Something came out," Asuna said as a pop-up window came out.

"Just press YES!" Kazuya urged loudly.

"Hmm?" Lisbeth and Sachi now behind Asuna, looking at the pop-up window, "Materialize all items?" Asked Sachi.

"Wait, wait, wait, Kazuya, how much is all?" Asuna realized of the name implied then asked frantically at the amount.

"All means everything," Answered Kazuya with a smile.

The next moment she said that all of the rows of text in Asuna's inventory vanished, and then…Came a cavalcade of sound from hard and heavy to light and airy. Every single item contained in Asuna's player inventory had been materialized into the game world.

And to fall onto unfortunate Shirou, whom just standing in front of Asuna when she pressed the Yes button, to be buried underneath the great messy pile.

"Hawaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Asuna couldn't contain her shock at what had just happened.

"Shirou! / Onii-chan!" Lisbeth, Sachi, and Kazuya moved towards the messy pile and starts digging.

After a few seconds of digging, a hand suddenly shot out from the pile. On the hand is the weapon of the room occupants know very well, it was Asuna **[Wind Fleuret]** **+4**.

"No way…" Asuna whispered, as she slowly took the sword and silently cradled it on her hands, her tears now becoming tears of joy.

"Ugh, what is this soft thing? And it smells sweet?" Shirou half groaned half asked from the piles and sitting up, then pulling the thing that's covering his face.

Looking at the thing in his hand, Shirou was greeted by the sight of pure white of a soft fabric that was usually worn by females and some kind of treasure for any red-blooded male living on the earth.

"Err…" Shirou looked towards the owner of the said item in his hand, who are now becoming red to her neck, "Nice panties?" he asked dumbly.

"Iyaaaaaaaannnnnnn!" Asuna cries could be heard miles away with the echo of slapping, even when SAO system didn't allow for sound to be heard from the outside of the room, except the said room owner allows it. Many players and NPC could hear it from all over the block.

* * *

"There, there," Sachi pats Asuna's hair, trying to comfort the embarrassed girl.

"Shirou saw all my… He's even said it was…" Asuna mumbled on Sachi's chest, while Sachi just laughs nervously at this.

"I'm sorry…?" Shirou only words as he is now doing seiza in front of Kazuya sitting on a chair, with his hands tied behind his back. _"How the hell did Kazuya found this rope,"_ he thought frantically.

"Onii-chan," Kazuya spoke as the dark malicious aura surrounding her, "Player Avatars in Aincrad had no bodily secretion functions, how can you say how it smells like?" Kazuya smile becomes wider, but the aura she excludes didn't match with that angelic smile.

Shirou starts sweating bullet at this, looking for a way out of this situation. "Umm… I'm sorry?" He's almost jumped in fright at how close Kazuya' face is, and the blank stares didn't help too.

Lisbeth just shook her head at the scene before her, she heard a knock on the door then asked who it was and know from the sound of the voice, it was Argo. She proceeds to open it because everyone besides her is pretty much occupied.

"Heya…Every…One…" Argo cheer voice died down slowly at the scene in front of her. Lisbeth with calm expression at the scene, Asuna hugging Sachi on the bed, Shirou hands being tied behind his back while doing seiza with Kazuya sitting on a chair in front of him crossing her legs.

 ***Gulp*** "Maybe I should drop by tomorrow morning?" Argo asked nervously.

* * *

After few moments of explaining to Argo, everyone now focusing on Argo who's sitting at the only chair of the room.

"How's your end?" Asked standing Shirou, who now from his now free from the rope, while leaning on the wall by the window.

"Not long after he closed the shop, he snuck out to meet someone. A team of four, who were all wearing cloaks to hide. It seems like he was trying to give them something. But it looked like he was having trouble and started to panic," Informed Argo.

"It was right after the 20:00 o'clock bell, right?" Guessed Kazuya, who sitting on the opened windowsill beside Shirou.

"Indeed," Argo nodded and adopting serious expression. "Although A-chan's sword was only stolen for a short while, wouldn't it be better to tell everyone to prevent more victims? If I use my connections, I can make this public in less than a day." She suggested.

Everyone seems agreed about what Argo suggest, but Shirou decides to against about it, "Let's be discreet about this."

"The fact of Nezha's panic meaning the fraud has already found out," Kazuya added from her perch, "If we simply force them to the corner, they will go to hide, like a **Rat**." Kazuya smirked at Argo annoyed expression at the jab, "And we also need to know about the fate of the stolen weapons."

Shirou nodded at Kazuya reasons, "But if we just spread the words, chaos will unfold," he gave a stern look at Argo.

"What does that mean?" Sachi asked the question that is also in the mind of Asuna and Lisbeth by their looks.

"There's no penalty severe enough in SAO to satisfy the crowds for this kind of situation," Informed Argo.

"No, there is one," Interject Shirou, "The clue is, our long dark history as humanity in whole," he said with bitter amusement.

" **[ _PK_ ]**…" Argo and Kazuya whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear it.

"What are you guys talking about? What's **[ _PK_ ]**?" Asuna asked quizzically, looking between Shirou, Argo, and Kazuya.

" **Player Kill** is where one player kills another. In other words, for this case is-" Argo tried to explain it but cut off by Kazuya.

"Death sentence…" Kazuya said grimly.

"It means, they will execute Nezha if words about his fraud are spread out." Added Shirou.

"What?! Why would they do that?!" Lisbeth shouts in disbelieved.

"If they do that in here means also…!" Asuna gasped, holding her mouth.

"Killing them for real…" Sachi finished with horror on her sentence.

"Then, we just need to get him first, discreetly." Shirou suggested, "Where is he now?" he asked Argo.

"My source said he's going to **Taran** tomorrow, following a group of Raid party that is planning to beat up the **[ Field Boss]** to open the path to **Taran** , the closest town nearing the second floor Labyrinth," Informed Argo.

"Let's get some rest then," Shirou pulled himself from the wall. "We're going to **Taran** tomorrow morning," then he walks to the door.

Before Shirou reaches the door, Kazuya already on his path, clasping her hands together than looking at him with big doe eyes. "Can we sleep together in your room Onii-chan?" she asked with batting her eyelashes to him.

"Alright," Shirou just sighed at Kazuya request, which seems ordinary for him.

"Yay~" Kazuya cheers and drag Shirou's out of the room. Before she closed the door, Kazuya gave victory smirk at Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi.

" _That girl…!"_ Was the three of them thought at the same time with their body trembling in anger.

"Oh, my~" Argo looked at the situation with a sly smirk on her face.

"Shut up!" The three of them yelled to the Rat.

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 9_**

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Pathway between Urbus and Taran_**

After morning comes, they're leaving **Urbus** straight after eating breakfast, since they can't find any place to take a bath, for the girls mostly. But making a stop at NPC store to buy some hooded cloaks for covering themselves from any unwanted players recognizing their faces, especially their targets.

Asuna and Argo still using their own hooded cloaks, while Kazuya chooses to wear black with a purple hue. Lisbeth wears the light-red opposite of Asuna's blood-red, while Sachi wears the baby-blue.

Shirou body automatically the first choice went for the red first but stop himself because that color did remind him of his old self, so he went for the white-silver color for his hooded cloak.

They walked through the scattered wilderness of the southern part of the second floor, avoiding any conflicts with any monsters, until reaching an open field where they can see a twelve-foot-tall massive bull with a bulging, rounded forehead that looks like for powerful and deadly charging attacks.

This is the **[ Field Boss]** of the second floor, that acted as gatekeepers of sorts along the route to the labyrinth, which they could see behind it was a ravine with a single rope suspension bridge as the only way to cross it. **[ Field Bosses]** were always found at natural chokepoints that couldn't be passed without defeating the guardian.

They went to the small hill nearby with many trees around to camouflage themselves and wait for the group for killing the field boss to show up, which supposed their targets also amongst them.

After almost 20 minutes of silently waiting, a bored Lisbeth decides to breaking it. "Since his fur is black and brown, does that make it a Black Wagyu?" she wondered.

"You'll have to ask them to share any meat it drops in order to find out," Asuna responded, also feeling a little bored of waiting.

"Hmm… Many of the animal type monsters in Aincrad dropped food items like meat or egg that could actually be cooked up into meals," Kazuya informed.

"Nyahaha, maybe after you own a house with a kitchen later at the upper level," said Argo.

"A place to called home, huh…" Shirou reminiscently mused, he saw Kazuya now looking at him which he just smiled at her, "Maybe I can cook again if I have a house of my own." Now he watched back at the street for their target to show up.

"Nyahahaha, better saved up Shi-Kun, because the price is not cheap, and you still need to pay me back," Argo teased to remind Shirou.

Before Shirou could retort, he suddenly felt a hand on his face, courtesy of Kazuya hands holding it.

"Onii-chan, our first goal before finishing this damn death game, is to own a house, so you can cook again," Kazuya said with blank looks on her face. Shirou can only nod frantically at Kazuya's request.

"They're here," Said Sachi, the only member of their group who keeps vigilance at their watch, making everyone snapped out from their chatter, and concentrated on the sight before them.

The Raid groups for the field boss were made of three full parties, eighteen players in total, Shirou squinted his eyes to search their targets. The first party wore royal blue doublets, the second party on the left were clad in mass green, and the last group was the one who caught his attention most.

Nezha, the fraud Blacksmith was currently standing among the players of the third party. "Is that the group, Argo?" Asked Shirou.

"Positive," Argo nodded.

"Seems to me like there was no point to forming a raiding party in the first place," Asuna pointed out at the battle formation and how each party only following their own commander orders, while the said commanders are butting head with each other.

"They're more like parties competing for the same mob. Maybe it's working for now, but who can say if that will last?" Lisbeth remarked.

"More like a dick-measuring contest to me," Kazuya respond dryly, making the other girls blushed at the innuendo.

As the battle rage on below, and finally the **[ Bullbous Bow]** HP is in the red, the Raid group becoming more incoordinate about who's the one going to kill it.

"Argo, what's its weakness?" Asked Shirou as he saw the HP bar now almost gone.

"The part of jutting out of its head," Respond Argo as she pointed her own, to show where it is.

"Heh." Shirou snorted and get out from his hiding spot, then pulled out **[Kanshou]** , the sword now shone, indicating a **[ _Skill_ ]** is being used. Shirou frowned at this, looks like what Kayaba said is true in their private conversation, **Cardinal** is now watching closely at him, to record every move he made that indicates he's using any kind of his own skill.

Shaking his head from any other thought, Shirou throws the white blade with all his strength towards the Field Boss.

The white sword becomes a deadly spinning disc of death which flies true to the intended target, the jutting part on the head of **[ Bullbous Bow]**. The sunlight makes it harder to see as the white blade as it hit the boss, stealing the **Last Attack Bonus**.

 **[ Bullbous Bow]** shattered in million pieces, making the Raid group baffled at what just happened before them. The speechless Raid group now could be seen accusing to each other of who stole the **Last Attack Bonus**.

Shirou holds out his hand to catch the returning **[Kanshou]** with ease, then turned around to see his party members gaping their mouth at him because the stunt he just pulled. They know that Shirou never used any kind of **[ _Skill_ ]** that SAO provides, beside Argo. But at what he did now, he just did use a **[ _Skill_ ]**.

"Shirou… You just…" Lisbeth becoming speechless at Shirou just do.

Frowning at them, Shirou just walked towards the opened path, using the infighting of the Raid group as the distraction, "They're distracted, we should cross the bridge now." He walked briskly as the girls catch up to him.

"We'll confront Nezha after dusk," Shirou checking the clock, "I want to explore the Labyrinth before that." He saw the girls' expression, expecting something more from it, especially Lisbeth and Sachi, "I will explain it after this Blacksmith fraud matter is done."

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Labyrinth_**

Two hours had passed since Shirou and the girls reached the second-floor labyrinth. Kazuya knowledge in Beta Test becoming handy because the initial locations of the treasure chests were about 80 percent unchanged from the beta, so she steered them from one to the other, with the occasional battle in between.

Argo decides to left them, because of something on the [Private Message] she received, by the serious looks on her face after she's reading it. Once they reached the second floors, they finally met one of the true masters of the labyrinth, a Taurus.

"Eek! No! Stay away!" Asuna's eyes were wide with fear as a menacing silhouette plodded closer, sounded like a scene from a suspenseful horror film.

"Should've changed into different color…" Lisbeth murmured, "Get the hell away from me!" she roared, and dashed forward rather than backward.

The large attacker reacted by waving its crude two-handed hammer, but Lisbeth bring up her shield to block it, with her hammer on the right-hand swing down to its knee, making it fall down. Asuna now is out from her earlier fear shot forward with rage in her eyes as she thrust her rapier like a lightning at the fallen monster.

"Brmooooh!"

It leaned back and emitted a death cry, short horns and ring pierced snout in clear profile. The massive body tipped backward, then stopped in mid-fall. The rippling muscles turned to hard glass and crack trickled down the surface, emitting blue light until it finally exploded.

"That… was a bull!" Asuna pointed at the dispersing monster.

"No shit," Kazuya remarked dryly.

"W-well, I g-guess they're closer to h-human than a b-bull," Sachi admitted. I had no idea why Asuna was so upset about this.

"That was pretty much of what minotaur is like. So, people often call them 'bulls' or 'cows' as a nickname," Shirou shrugged his shoulder.

"Minotaur? Like from Greek mythology?" The rage in Asuna eyes subsided slightly, seems that she had a fondness for topics related to studying and learning.

"The legendary Minotaur lived in a dungeon on the island of Crete called the _Labyrinthos_ in Greek. The hero Theseus, delves into the dungeon and kills the Minotaur. It's a very game-like scenario, so the minotaur has been a classic RPG enemy type for years and years. In this game, they take out the Mino part and just call them Taurus." Explained Kazuya.

"Well, that makes sense. Isn't the _Mino_ in Minotaur from King Minos of Crete?" Asuna asked again.

"When **Minos** justified his accession as king and prayed to Poseidon for a sign. **Poseidon** sent a giant white bull out of the sea, for him to sacrifice the bull to **Poseidon** , but then decided to substitute a different bull. In a rage, **Poseidon** cursed **Pasiphaë** , **Minos** ' wife, with a mad passion for the bull. **Daedalus** built her a wooden cow, which she hid inside. The bull mated with the wooden cow and **Pasiphaë** was impregnated by the bull, giving birth to a horrible monster, again named **Asterius** , the **Minotaur** , half man half bull. Daedalus then built a complicated _chamber that with its tangled windings perplexed the outward way_ called the **Labyrinth** , and Minos put the Minotaur in it." Shirou answered, he was particularly well versed in Greek mythology, he often telling stories to Kazuha and Suguha when they were young, and recalled that three out of the seven servants of **Fifth Holy Grail War** were Greek origin.

The girls now becoming green and having a disgust looks on their faces at Shirou detailed explanation. Shirou looked at their expression, and decide to change the topic. "So… Asuna, what was it about them, that didn't meet your approval?" he asked as Asuna glared at him.

"It wasn't wearing, well… hardly anything at all!" Shrieked Asuna, "Just a tiny little scrap of cloth around the waist. It was practically sexual harassment! I wish the **[ _Harassment Code_ ]** would kick in and send it to the prison of **Black Iron Palace**!" she roared.

"Ah… I see…" Shirou sweatdropped, the lower part of the Taurus's did indeed feature minimal clothing compared to the kobolds and goblins of the first floor. Also, he didn't know if there's any poison from the place where he's being trapped.

"Hey, I got a strap-style armor with magical effects from a chest back there." Kazuya show it up to Shirou, "Would you like to wear these for me, Onii-chan? Please…?"

"Let me guessed," Shirou hold up the item for everyone could see. "You can't wear anything over and under it?" he asked Kazuya with blank stares, making Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi red.

Kazuya beamed at Shirou and wished that he would wear it for her, as she unconsciously licking her lips in delight. Shirou notice this and chopped her head, "Itai!"

"Muu…" Kazuya holding her forehead, pouting.

"Do you girls think you can handle those Taurus's? From what I could see they have some kind of **[[ _Numb_ ]]** attack," Shirou asked, ignoring Kazuya for now.

"The boss's numbing effect is way wider than the normal ones, but the timing works the exact same way~" Kazuya answered cheerily at Shirou, then looking up to him hoping for some kind of rewards.

Shirou looked at Kazuya's expression, he didn't know why today she's being clingier to him. He rubbed her head which making Kazuya mewling under it, he suddenly felt many eyes on him and turned around to see Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi giving him flat stares.

"Siscon." They said simultaneously.

"Urk…" Shirou felt many invisible arrows strike him, while Kazuya discreetly giving smug smile at them. Now the girls giving death glares towards Kazuya, with Shirou is in the middle between the path of the glares felt unease from it.

"A-anyway, s-shall we head back?" Shirou asked nervously, the girls just nodded briskly and stomping on their steps, marching off toward the exit.

They defeated four more Taurus's after that, but they were timed to pop at set intervals, so you couldn't hunt tons of them even if you wanted. Their inventories were bulging with loot from the monsters and chests they'd run across, and luckily, were able to leave the labyrinth without running into any players from the earlier Raid group.

After leaving the Labyrinth, Shirou flipped open his map tab and pushing some buttons. "What are you doing Shirou?" Asked Sachi as she notices that Shirou is walking much slower.

"I'm collecting my map data for Argo," Respond Shirou, "The materials for making my weapon were too expensive," he grimaced. "So, I borrow some… **Cor** from Argo." He switched tabs and sent the Rat **[ _Private Message_ ]** to meet with them at Taran.

"How much did you borrow, Onii-chan?" Asked curious Kazuya.

"Err…" Shirou trying to change the topic, but the looks on the girls' faces are having none of it, "300,000 **Cor** ," he slumped his shoulders, "Not to mention the fee for borrowing the forge from the NPC," he added pitifully.

"What?!"

"Let's just head back to Taran, I'm meeting Argo there," Shirou sighed in resign but suddenly something crossed his mind, "Girls, I have an idea, can I have your cooperation?" he asked.

"What is it Shirou?" Sachi questioned curiously.

Shirou just beckoned them to come closer as he starts whispering his plan to them after he finished, Sachi looks a little troubled, Asuna just looks unfazed, Kazuya and Lisbeth are grinning ear to ear.

"Just let me do the talking," Shirou ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go, I'm exhausted from all these cows." Lisbeth scowled which mimicked by Asuna too.

"Oxhausted?" Sachi tried to make a pun, but she receives blank stares from Asuna and Lisbeth, making her cheeks went bright red. Shirou and Kazuya only chuckled at this.

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Taran NPC Bar_**

After entering the bar, it was fortunate for them because it was empty, everyone took a seat and ordered their drinks. Not long enough, they saw Argo entering the bar and sat down across from the group with an innocent look on her face, and she also ordered her drink.

"Nyahahaha, sorry for running late," apologize Argo without any remorse at all, still earning stink eyes from the girls on Shirou's group.

"Whatever," Shirou rolled his eyes, then presented a scroll to her, "Here's the map data for the first and second level of this floor Labyrinth," he turned it into a scroll and plopped it down before her. She picked it up and made it disappear into her cloak.

This time, the waiter comes back with their order as it was different from the first floor like their order just appear on the table.

"Thanks, Shi-Kun," Said Argo as she lifted her drink, "Cheers," she gulped hers down in one go.

"Cheers." Shirou raised his drink and took a sip, "Now, how about my debt?" he asked as he put his glass down.

Argo tapped her chin and smirked, then she leans closer to whisper on Shirou ear, "I will consider your debt is done if you can solve this fraud Blacksmith case without any help from me."

"Is that a challenge?" Shirou whispered back on Argo's ear.

The girls look irritated of how close Shirou and Argo position now, Argo turned and smirked at them, then pulled away, "With your luck, I've seen this far? Not gonna take that bet," She waved her hand.

"You girls wanting something from me too?" Asked Argo to the girls, they shook their heads at her even her frequent customer Kazuya, which shocked her a bit.

"What did you do to them Shi-Kun?" Accused Argo jokingly to the only male in their table.

"Grandpa was a cop," Shirou looked at Kazuya, which she nods. "You know that they always have outside source, so I learned many things from him how about dealing with them."

Shirou giving each glance to Kazuya, Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi. Giving them the signal to follow his lead. Maybe this is a prank as he told the girls, but he also needs to get some leverage on the Rat, he needs her useful talent in the future, so he needs to reverse the situation between them.

"W-what do you w-want Shi-Kun?" Argo asked nervously as she looked around at the girls also changing from their usual behavior.

Shirou smirked widely at the **Rat** , "I want you," he said bluntly.

Argo was taken aback at this, but Shirou keep pressed on, he stood up and walking slowly to Argo. Argo suddenly rose up from the chair intend to run away, but her path was blocked by Kazuya, Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi.

Cursing at this, Argo saw Shirou slowly make his way to her. His posture looked menacing now because he's a head taller than any other girls on their table, she steps back until her back was against the wall, like a cornered rat.

"What I want is you," Shirou put his hand beside Argo's head, sealing off her last chance to escape. "You're a useful tool to have, so I wanted you all for myself…" He used his other hand to cupped her chin, "They said when dealing with a Devil, prepared to lose something in return," then he brings his face closer to her.

"Hawahawahawa" Stuttered blushing Argo with a swirl in her eyes, she didn't expect the situation will be coming this way. _"M-my f-f-ir-st k-k-is-s-"_ was her only thought as Shirou face getting closer and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

 ***pinch***

"You should've looked your expression now," Argo felt something on her cheeks instead of her lips as she heard those words.

Argo opened her eyes to find Shirou smirked down at her, with his hand on her cheek, pinching it. Looking to the side, she saw Asuna and Sachi are holding their mouth, while Kazuya and Lisbeth are on the floor, trying and slowly failing to hold their laughter.

Now knowing that she's just being pranked, Argo glared at Shirou. "Mou! You shouldn't play with maiden heart like that Shi-Kun!" She yelled flushed as she slapped the pinching hand away.

Shirou chuckled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You're much like a hamster to me, rather than a rat," he pats Argo's head and leaned closer, "I know that your kind always go to the highest bidder, be careful of what you sell, or even the so-called God in SAO won't save you," he finished with patting her cheek.

Argo just nodded with flushed face, she didn't know why her body shuddered, feeling fear but more excited from what Shirou just did to her.

"Anyway, if anyone hears that," Shirou asked.

The girls now silent and tried to listen to their surroundings, after few seconds they catch the sound of clashing steel and widened their eyes as they recognize it the sound of a hammer striking on the anvil.

"Let's get to work then."

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Taran Town Plaza_**

"Upgrade, please," Kazuya roughly thrust her sword and scabbard forward. Nezha the blacksmith looked up at her with doubt on his face.

Kazuya was covered in thick plate mail all over and held a tower shield the size of an entire door, all of it was the cheapest of that type available at NPC shops, "I wished Onii-chan didn't ask me for doing this…" she grumbled lowly on her helmet.

Up above right behind the Blacksmith carpet vendor was an empty building which the rest of her group is watching the event from the second floor.

"She looked ridiculous in that armor," Lisbeth commented.

"But she's a good actress," Added Argo.

"I know," respond Asuna, "Girls and fashion always go hand-in-hand, and you're right, she's good in acting," in which Sachi also nodded at this.

"I'll take a look at its properties," Nezha said quietly, tapping the hilt. When he saw the contents of the window, his downcast eye-brows shot upward. " **[Anneal Blade]** plus six… two attempts left, and its upgrades are **S3** , **D3**. A challenging sword, but a very good one…"

Shirou, who watched from across the rooftop building saw Nezha's expression with a frown.

But just a second later, Nezha's smile of admiration disappeared, replaced by a grimace of pain. Through gritted teeth, he murmured, "Which value did you want to upgrade?"

"Speed, please. I'll pay for the materials. Enough for a ninety percent chance," Respond Kazuya muffled voice.

"Very well. For enough to boost the chances to ninety, that will be… 2,700 **Cor** , including the cost of labor," Nezha explained, with a tense voice.

Kazuya waved her left hand to bring up the menu, flipped to the trade tab, and paid Nezha his price and left it open on the top screen.

"2,700 **Cor** , paid in full," he muttered and turned to the forge.

Everyone now watching closely, Nezha let the end of the sword on his left-hand dangle just inches above the many products crammed on top of his carpet. Everyone now focused on anything of what Nezha did is considered suspicious.

Nezha tossed the upgrade materials straight from his stock into the forge, and everything flashed bright green for a second. But the next moment, Nezha's left index finger stretched and lightly tapped between two swords on the carpet. For just the briefest of instants, the **[Anneal Blade]** blinked. That was it. That was his method. Such a brilliant, perfect trick.

"Argo, he's…" Sachi trailed.

"Yes, he switched it," Argo respond, "That is a **[[ _Quick-Change_ ]]** mods when you lost your weapon, you could have another one in hand and ready for battle if you pressed a shortcut button on your menu," She explained.

Once the green light filled the forge like a liquid, Nezha lifted the switched sword in his left hand and pulled it from the scabbard with his right hand. Then he laid the weapon in the portable forge, suffusing the blade in its green glow. He moved it to the anvil and started stroking it with his smith's hammer.

However, for Shirou the sounds those strikes were so heartfelt. It was not because Nezha was praying for the success, but it was sounded like a mourning for the loss of the weapon Nezha was about to break for the sake of his deception.

The last hammer strike rang loud and high, then the sword burst into shards atop the anvil. Nezha's back shivered and shrank. His right hand with the hammer slumped downward, and hunched over, Nezha took a deep breath, screwed up his face, and was about to shriek an apology, until Kazuya cut him off.

"No need to apologize." Said the muffled voice. Kazuya went up for her equipment menu and switching out her armor, making her disguise vanished one by one. When the great helm came off, her hair falls down like a beautiful black curtain covering her back.

"You're… From before!" Nezha pointed his hand to Kazuya.

On that cue, the window behind the Blacksmith was opened and showing up the players behind it.

Kazuya pushed an icon on her menu and with a quiet swish, a sword appeared in her right hand, heavy and wrapped in a black leather sheath, it was her **[Anneal Blade] +6**.

Nezha suddenly took off running without a backward glance, abandoning all his belongings on the vendor carpet.

"He's making a run for it!" Argo screamed, making everyone now trying to pursue the running blacksmith.

"No, he's not." Said a calm and assured voice of Kazuya as she pointed her finger upward.

Everyone saw Shirou with ease doing Free Running and jumped between each building with ease, as he already outran Nezha, Shirou jumped down in front of the Blacksmith path with ease, cutting off the escape.

Nezha was startled when someone suddenly came down in front of him, he squinted his eyes to see the details of the person and widened his eyes in fear, "You're… The **White Devil** …!" he shakily pointed his finger to Shirou.

Shirou gave a flat stare to Nezha as he saw the girls are already catch up and hear Nezha accusation at him, "I blame you, Argo." He said flatly to the Rat.

"Nyahahahaha~" Argo respond just scratching her head.

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Taran NPC Bar_**

Returning to the earlier bar, they escort the fraud Blacksmith into one of the empty tables and the girls are guarding on each corner, then Shirou told the Blacksmith to take a seat in front of him, while Argo sitting beside him.

"So, basically, it's all gone then. Is that your story? Nezha?" Interrogate Shirou.

"Yes, I'm very sorry about this," Nezha looked down in his chair.

"How could you!" Lisbeth slammed her hand on the table, "Those players, risking their own lives, by putting all their fate in those blades! And you wasted them all for your own selfish greed?!" She seethed.

"Calm down, Lisbeth." This is becoming Sachi's routine to placate the hotheaded hammer wielder.

"I don't know how to apologize for what I've done," Respond Nezha pitifully

"You're hiding something," State Shirou, "Be honest with me my friend, are you hiding something from me?" he asked again but still no response.

Shanking his head, Shirou nodded to Argo and turned back to address the fraud Blacksmith, "I asked again, are you hiding something from me Nezha? or should I call you Nataku of the Legend Braves?"

Instantly, those statement making the Blacksmith looking Shirou in the eyes with horror. "How?! How did-"

"Oh, nothing escapes me," the girls are giggling at that remark, but Argo rolled her eyes.

"Still not going to say anything?" Shirou sighed and stood up from his seat. "Then you leave me no choice to do this," Shirou said with the looks that Kazuya knows what is he going to do.

"No! Don't do it Onii-chan!" Answer Kazuya hotly as she stood in front of Shirou, blocking his path.

"Kazuya…" Shirou tried to reason but cut off.

"No!" Kazuya screech and she approach the fraud Blacksmith. "Please tell us your reason for doing that sca-" she was stopped suddenly by feeling a hand shoved her aside.

After Shirou pushed Kazuya aside, and kicked the fraud blacksmith, making him fell with the chair he's sitting at. Not wasting any moment, Shirou pulled out the married sword and locking Nezha's neck with it in scissor manner.

"Shirou! / Shi-Kun!"

"Did you know that your actions are indirect could cause more death?" Shirou growled, "How many should die to satisfied your desire to raised your so-called friends into some kind of hailed heroes!" he roared.

"Onii-chan, stop!" Kazuya yelled at the top of her lungs.

Nezha, who's terrified because of the swords being locked on his neck, starts to spill his bean. From his classification of disability as **FNC** , **Full-Dive Nonconformity**. And his dissatisfaction on his **[[Throwing]]** skill is not enough because of the limited ammo.

"Like a fool, I was clung to the pity of the Legend Braves. Even they have tried to help me train, I can tell that everyone was not happy about it!" Nezha reasoned. "But our leader, Orlando. Never once he turned his back on me! So, this is the only way I could repay them!" he finished.

"I should've cut down, you and those so-called Legend Brave right now," he said with a cold tone, making the girls gasped in horror. Shirou slowly pulled his swords back from Nezha's neck, sheath it behind his waist and stood up.

Shirou looked at Kazuya downed form, she had a terrified look on her face and shook his head, "Here's the thing about Heroes you all should know," he paused, making everyone attention now at him, "They aren't born or made, they rise."

"They rise when no one can," Shirou continued and now looking Nezha directly in the eyes, "Can you?" he asked the fallen Blacksmith rhetorically.

"I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself," he held out his hand and materialize something on it, making everyone gasped at how he did it.

"This is a **[Chakram]** , the **Last Attack Bonus** from this floor field boss," Shirou twirled it on his index finger, "Your disadvantage of having limited ammo for your **[[Throwing]]** skill will be gone with this weapon."

Shirou threw the **[Chakram]** as it spins around the room and returned in his hand, showing what it meant. "In its description, you need to have **[[Martial Arts]]** extra skill to use it at full potential," he slammed it down in front of Nezha. "But I want something in return from you," he smirked.

"W-what is it?" Nezha asked nervously.

"What kind of skills you're using on your skill slots?" Shirou asked back.

" **[[One-Handed Weapon Crafting]]** , **[[Inventory Expansion]]** , and **[[Throwing]]**." Nezha answered slowly.

"Discard your **[[One-Handed Weapon Crafting]]** , and I will give you this," Shirou dangled the **[Chakram]** in Nezha's face. Nezha wanted to grab it, but Shirou pulled back and wagging his finger, "I will also show you how to get **[[Martial Arts]]** in exchange for all of your forging tools as well as the vendor carpet."

Nezha's now show some resolute in his eyes and nodded, "I… accept your terms…" He opens his menu and starts discarding the **[[One-Handed Weapon Crafting]]** and materialize the vendor carpet and his forging tools to trade it with Shirou.

Shirou accepts the trade and nodded, "Rest now, we're departing tomorrow for your **[[Martial Arts]]** skill quest," then he turned around with rolled-up carpet on his shoulder.

"This is yours now, Lisbeth," Shirou gave the rolled-up vendor carpet to the hammer-wielding girl. "You said you wanted to become Blacksmith, right?" his words shocked her, still remembering the last conversation at the inn, making her blushed at this.

"Then take it," Shirou handed over the rolled-up carpet to Lisbeth.

"I- thank you…" Lisbeth murmured and accept it.

Shirou nodded and approached the fallen Kazuya "Kazuya? I'm sorry…" he got no response, "Kazuya?" he crouches down beside her and holding out his hand to her but slapped away.

Suddenly Shirou felt a pull on his head and the next thing he knew is a pair of lips pressing on his own. Widened his eyes at Kazuya action, Shirou just keeps frozen as she pulled away.

"Hehehe, finally we got our first kiss together even though it was Virtual Reality one," Kazuya smiled widely at Shirou.

"Actually…" Shirou wanted to retort but stopped abruptly, but the grip on his face becoming vice.

"Who?" Kazuya loomed closer with the dark aura surrounding her.

Shirou didn't know why the rolled-up vendor carpet in Lisbeth's hands looks so menacing as she brandishes it. Asuna and Sachi bringing out their weapons. Also… Why was Argo also licking her **[Claw]** slowly?

"I will see you in the morning, **White Devil** ," Said the former Blacksmith as he slowly backed away and run outside of the bar.

"Traitor!" Shirou shouts at the fleeing Nezha, and start sweating bullets as the girls loomed closer to him, "It was Suguha." He croaked his only answer.

In the real world, a certain of short black-haired kendo practitioner girl had the urge pumping her hands up in victory.

* * *

I'm sorry… (T-T")

I could have finished **Rondo of the Fragile Blade** timeline in two parts, but for some reason, it will be looking bad (T-T")

So, I have to make it in three parts (T-T")

Please forgive me if this chapter is dissatisfied you all (T-T")

See you all in the next chapter ("T-T)/


	7. Aincrad Arc, Chapter 06

Summary **= The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 ** _Date Posted = 2018/02/13_**

 ** _Last Edited = 2018/10/17_**

* * *

 **Casts on this chapter**

Kirigaya Shirou (IGN = Shirou) **[Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA / ARCHER]**

 **[[The Vault]]**

 **[[Dual Wield]]**

 **[[?Unknown?]]**

Kirigaya Kazuha (IGN = Kazuya) **[Female Kirigaya Kazuto, GGO appearance]**

 **[[One-handed Sword]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Hiding]]**

Yuuki Asuna (IGN = Asuna)

 **[[One-handed Rapier]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Sprint]]**

Hayami Saori (IGN = Sachi)

 **[[Two-Handed Assault Spear]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Sprint]]**

Shinozaki Rika (IGN = Lisbeth)

 **[[One-Handed War Hammer]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Extended Weight Limit]]**

Izawa Shiori (IGN = Argo)

 **[[Hiding]]**

 **[[Searching]]**

 **[[Acrobatics]]**

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, because it will disappoint you**

 **I Own Nothing!**

 **From now on, I will be using their IGN to not confuse them.**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 ***Sound effect***

 **["** Private Message in Game **"]**

 **[ _System_ ]**

 **[*Items*]**

 **[Weapons name / type]**

 **[ Boss / Monster]**

 **[[ _Weapons Skills Name_ ]]**

 **[[Skills Name]]**

* * *

 ** _Aincrad Arc, Chapter 6 = Dethrone_**

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 10_**

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Rocky Mountain_**

"Devil-san," Nezha called to Shirou, trying to strike a conversation. Everyone now confused as for why Nezha is calling Shirou a Devil, except for Argo.

"Just call me Shirou," the holder of **White Devil** epithet sighed.

"Right… Shirou-san," Nezha corrected. "Are… they… your harem?" he asked hesitantly, slowly pointed to each female player in the group.

Instantly, they blushed like a tomato, even Argo, Shirou was about open his mouth to explain but stopped by Kazuya. "They're not!" Kazuya screamed and jumped onto Shirou back, hugging it like a Koala would do on a tree, "Onii-chan is mine only!"

The girls were annoyed at Kazuya, but Sachi decide to asked about Nezha statement, "W-w-where d-did y-you h-hear su-ch r-rumor?" she saw Kazuya now hissing at her, Asuna, and Lisbeth.

"Rumor?! It's common knowledge! Shirou-san has always been seen together with you all! Even sharing the same room! Everyone already saw that happens all the time!" Exclaimed a rather excited Nezha.

Now that they start to realize it, they're always being seen together, anywhere, anytime, even going inside an inn, "That's not the way it went!" Everyone denies it with embarrassed expressions, but Kazuya denied it hotly, and Shirou just said it flatly.

"Also, a certain **Reputable Source** has said that Shirou-san has been doing **_it_** with all of them every night!" Continued Nezha.

They blushed at this, including Shirou. Their imagination gone wild at how it will go if they really actually do **_it_**. They turned their head to the so-called **Reputable Source** in **Sword Art Online**.

"Nya… Nya ha ha ha," Argo laughed nervously as many eyes are now focusing at her.

"Their measurements and the color of their chosen underwear every day, also have been sold for vast sums of money!" Nezha keeps going on, still oblivious at how the situation now.

"Bnnyaa!" Argo's head now being claw-hold by Lisbeth, she saw the murderous look from said victims, Kazuya, Asuna, and Sachi pullout their respecting weapons menacingly. "Nyaa! I'm sorry! I regret it all Nyaa! I haven't really actually sold everyone out. It's just! You girls were hot commodities out there! And I couldn't refuse that much of money Nyaa!" She starts flailing her arms.

"Indeed!" Nodded still oblivious Nezha. "Many even hails them as the **Goddesses** whom descent from the heaven, to help and guide us!"

"Wait, not **Angels**?" Asked confused Argo, who forget that she's still trapped inside Lisbeth claw-hold.

Shirou looked at each of the girls, one by one with critical gaze and shrugged, "I think the **Goddess** term is more appropriate for them." The girls seem flattered by this, but he looked at Argo with a flat stare, "I thought I warned you with anything that you've sold."

"Bnyaa! Save me Shi-Kun!" Argo starts flailing again as she's feeling the grip on her head getting tighter.

"Then, there's the **White Devil** himself," Nezha looking at Shirou a little bit nervous, "Some players even refer him as the personification of **Lucifer** himself," he shudders.

"I think it suits you Shirou, I mean," Sachi looked nervous at the attention. "You're the first one who defies Kayaba rules upon this world… Like the real Lucifer who rebelled against God." She raised up her finger.

" **Lucifer** huh?" Shirou mused at another new name that people labeled him to, from all his deeds in his past life were not very savory for some people, because many of the bad ones are that sticking onto him the most. After few minutes of walking ahead from the group, he came upon a clearing with many round boulders scattering all around it. At one of the round boulders, there's an old man sitting there holding a stick with the **[ _?_ ]** sign at the top of its head.

"Is this the quest?" Asked Shirou to those whom already taking the quest, which they respond with nods.

"Fufufu, do you wish to join my school, children? If you clear my trials, I shall bequeath unto you **[[Martial Arts]]** , the core of this style." The NPC speaks.

"I-i-it w-would be my pleasure!" Nezha bows to the NPC

"The road of training is long and fraught with peril. Are you prepared for it?" The pop-up confirmation window showing up in front of Nezha.

"What am I supposed to do?" Nezha asked confusedly to Argo.

"Just crack this stone, that's all." Argo taps the nearest round shape boulder.

"It's just one level below an **[ _Immortal Object_ ]**, but it should be possible," Asuna also tap-testing it, "I mean, Kazuya and Lisbeth manage to do it right?" She turned around to them.

"Yeah, that's true…" Both of them sigh in defeats.

Shirou came forward and grabs both Asuna and Sachi shoulders, "I recommended that you both should take it, it might be useful in the future," he looks each of them in the eyes and seen hesitations in there.

"Are you scared young ladies?" The NPC taunted at Asuna and Sachi hesitations.

"That's a new one," Kazuya commented to Argo and Lisbeth.

Asuna and Sachi feel irked by this, but the NPC keeps continue. "I see, you both are just frail women, incapable of mastering this," it taunted.

"Excuse me?!" Asuna exclaimed in rage.

"What did you say?" Sachi asked eerily.

The NPC jumped in front of Asuna and Sachi, then groped their breast. "Shall I teach you both? A more useful type of bodily skill?" it asked perversely.

Asuna starts stabbing the NPC with her **[Wind Fleuret]** , "Not even… has touched me there, you with me?" She mumbled lowly to Sachi with the dark tone.

Sachi lashed out her **[Spade]** , "Indeed," she nodded, "I don't care if my cursor going orange, this old man is going to die as we finished this," She stated darkly.

"You too! Let's finish this quick!" Both Asuna and Sachi barked at Nezha, as they pressed **[ _Yes_ ]**.

"Y-y-y-yes!" Nezha responds nervously and following suit.

"Ah!" Kazuya and Lisbeth screamed in panic at the situation.

"A-Chan…" Argo tried to warn them, but it's too late. As the NPC sign turned from **[ _?_ ]** to **[ _!_ ]**.

"Good, good, then you shall each break one of these boulders, but…" The NPC suddenly vanished and appeared behind Asuna and Sachi, "You will not be using your weapons," he snatches their weapons away and disappear again.

"Until you can complete my trial, I will hold on to your weapon. You must attempt this trial bare-handed. Use your fist, your feet, or even your head if you must." The NPC waving their weapons, as if mocking Asuna and Sachi.

"You may not descend this mountain until you split the boulder, and for the sign of your trial," The NPC pulled out something from its cape and with amazing speed doing something to the three quest takers.

Asuna, Sachi, and Nezha now confused at this, then looked at each other but realized something and pointing their fingers to each other, "You have whiskers!"

"The sign will not vanish until you split those boulders and complete your training, I have faith with your potential, my apprentices." The NPC then returned back to its original position on top one of the boulder.

"Is it possible to cancel this?" Asked desperate Asuna.

"Nope. This is how I got known as the **Rat** in Beta Test." Argo shook her head, "Have any advice to them, Kazu-nyan?" She teased Kazuya.

Shirou just shook his head at this predicament, he turned to Kazuya who now making her way to the fencer with an angered expression on her face.

"What are you both thinking?! It took me and Lisbeth three days to finished this!" Kazuya explodes at Asuna and Sachi. "The Raid group might reach boss chamber in a few days! Weren't we supposed to be a team for the floor boss?!" She asked hotly.

Sachi couldn't say anything and looked away from Kazuya, but Asuna now getting agitated with the tone Kazuya use on her, "Oh yeah? Did we ever been a team in the first place?!" She shot back at Kazuya.

"Why… You…!" Kazuya gritted her teeth in frustration, "Fine! Be that way! I'll get the **[ _Last Attack Bonus_ ]** just like the first-floor boss and rub it in your face!"

"Girls, I think that's enough," he spoke while positioning himself between Kazuya and Asuna, trying to dissuade the situation. "Asuna is right, we are never a team, to begin with," he stated the fact to Kazuya, and turned to Asuna.

Asuna still not calmed down, accidentally lashed out to Shirou, "What?! Going to defend your so-called _little sister_ because I yelled at her?! Who the hell do you think you are?! Telling me what to do or not?! I don't care if Father is hiring you as my bodyguard! I'm sick of following anyone whims without my consent!"

"Asuna, you shouldn't-" Sachi tried to placate Asuna but it was a lost cause to her.

"You ungrateful-" Kazuya wanted to lash out to Asuna, but Shirou already turning his head at her, then looking at her with cold eyes, that sending fears to her heart and shivers down to her spine. Tears now gathering in the corner of her eyes and fleeing from the area.

Shirou turned back to Asuna with a neutral expression, "I'm sorry for that miss Yuuki."

Asuna anger immediately vanished after hearing Shirou calling her by the family name. She just realized that what she just said was crossing the line that she mustn't cross. Asuna quickly tried to apologize but stopped when Shirou put out his hand to stop her.

Shirou could feel the turmoil of emotions coming from Asuna, "I understand. We are our own person, and I shall not interfere with any choices you will make, Miss Yuuki."

What Shirou just said, would make Asuna feel flattered by now, but the circumstances now different. Asuna tried to apologize again, but she saw that Shirou already take a bow to her.

"I'm sorry if I and Kazuya ever or already have offended you in any way," Shirou rose up and addressed everyone. "You all free to do whatever you want now."

Those words felt like a bomb dropped on Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi. But when Shirou saw their pained expression now, it's like the pain being stabbed through with swords, is much better than seeing them like this.

Shirou chuckled, trying to ease their sadness, especially for his own, "We're still friends, right? So, don't hesitate to send a message if you need me, I shall take my leave now."

With those parting sentence, Shirou took another bow to Asuna and leaving to the direction where Kazuya went to.

* * *

Shirou finally reached Kazuya after looking at the map where she is now. He saw Kazuya now venting her frustration on any monsters that spawning up in the small open area.

Quickly making his way to Kazuya without her noticing, Shirou grabbed her sword and spun her to face him with a yelp from Kazuya to hug her tightly and stroking her hair. After a minute he asked after Kazuya looked up to him, "Better now?"

Kazuya only nodded silently with leftover tears in her eyes, "Do you wanted to come with me? I need to make preparations for the Raid," Shirou asked as he wipes away the tears.

Again, Kazuya just nodded silently. Shirou sighed at this and crouch down with his back on Kazuya, then he turned his head at her, "Hop on."

Kazuya lips slowly turned to smile, because it was one of her favorite things to do with Shirou is being carried piggyback by him. She slowly approaching Shirou's back then climb on it, she let him hold her thighs while she's hugging his neck over his shoulder and leaning onto his wide back.

"Am I not too heavy for you, Onii-chan?" Kazuya muttered to Shirou's ear and he shook his head.

"Nonsense, I will still carry you like this even if your weight's like a truck," Shirou joked and starts walking after steadying Kazuya on his back.

"Mou…" Kazuya pouted but smiled again then she nuzzled into Shirou's neck as they went to the nearest town, **Taran**. Since today is already a tiring day, despite it is not noon yet.

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 13_**

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Urbus Town_**

"Onii-chan, why did you need that much money for? And why the hell did we have to go all the way here?!" Kazuya asked in disbelieve as they walked through the busy streets of **Urbus** that's being packed with so many players because the teleport gate has already opened five days ago.

"The materials that I needed beside expensive, they only available in Urbus, or maybe at every NPC blacksmith at main city. And language young lady," Shirou keeps walking as he reprimanded her, and didn't realize he is bumping someone shoulder. He saw a muscular, tall, and physically strong man, with sharp scholarly features and steel-gray hair that had a strand hanging over his forehead.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump you," Shirou apologized, but the man just waving his hand in dismissal manner.

"It's fine, have a nice day to you," the man just nodded and starts walking away. Shirou felt chill down his spine as he saw the man back is slowly fading away in the crowds then turned around to continue his way to the NPC blacksmith that he first tried crafting **[Kanshou and** **Bakuya]** already in sight.

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 14_**

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Labyrinth, Before Boss Chamber Door_**

The darkness of the dungeon being illuminated by torches didn't call a certain white-haired player with **Devil** epithet nerves at all. Even with Kazuya sitting beside him didn't lift his discomfort after what happened four days ago. After receiving a message that the Raid Group will be assaulting the boss today, he and Kazuya went straight to the Labyrinth, and now waiting for the Raid Groups to come.

Fighting the Boss solo is not the wisest decision, even if you're high-level players, especially in this death game. There are too many variables to count for making things go wrong.

Shirou rubbed his face to clear his mind, trying to find a way to find a solution for this situation. Four days ago, after taking Nezha to the place where the **[[Martial Art]]** quest can be obtained, an argument break out between his group.

Shirou didn't know that the Artificial Intelligence **[ _AI_ ]** that running the NPC of Sword Art Online could be so advance that could adapt from any input from us, the players, it was taunting Asuna and Sachi to take the **[[Martial Art]]** quest after the NPC underestimating them, even harassing them by groping their breasts.

The result is, Asuna and Sachi were baited and pressing **[ _Yes_ ]** to accept the quest in their blind rages.

Kazuya voiced out her discontentment to both Asuna and Sachi, for getting so easily baited, then mentioned that the Raid Groups could reach the Boss Chamber in few days and they were supposed to be a team for clearing it. Asuna retaliated back, saying that they were never a team, to begin with.

Shirou can't deny her, because they were not one, to begin with. Before it escalated to physical, he interfered and of course receiving the burn from Asuna's wrath.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Telling me what to do or not?! I don't care if my father is hiring you as my bodyguard! I'm sick of following anyone whims without my consent!"

Shirou now could understand Asuna's feeling a little bit from those words. Being a child from high society doesn't mean you can always have any freedom to do things you wanted, but he didn't want to draw that conclusion yet until she told him herself.

When departing from the group, Shirou sends a message to Argo regarding looking for any clues for the floor boss, because his instinct telling him that Kayaba words about the Sword Art Online supposed to be a fair game, meaning that it is beatable, for anyone with enough skills, and intelligence.

Shirou's felling Kazuya shifted from her sitting position to sleep on his lap, he smiled and stroked her hair, "are you bored?"

"Yeah," Kazuya replied as she looked up to face Shirou, "Why did you have to send **them** messages that we are here after, after what **she** already said that to you, Onii-chan?" she asked irritably.

Shirou understands what Kazuya meant by **them** and **he** r, "It is not our place to decide what's someone choices for their life. And besides, you don't have to deny it, you're already missing them especially Asuna, right?" he asked teasingly.

Kazuya blushed and avoiding eye contact with Shirou, "I'm not!"

Shirou chuckled at Kazuya reaction, "I know you wanted to be friends with them," he strokes her hair again, "But it must go both ways, you must understand them first before they understand you, not the other way around."

Kazuya turned to face Shirou's stomach and buried her face there, she realized that what she did back there was the other way, she wanted them to understand her first before she understands them.

Shirou could understand Kazuya dilemma, because what happened to her in the past still haunting her for trusting others. "Like it or not, you still need to settle things between you and Asuna, the sooner the better."

"I know…" Kazuya mumbled quietly on Shirou's stomach. She can't deny, that she already missed their group dynamics and antics.

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Rocky Mountain_**

The guilty feeling still lingers in Asuna's mind after her outburst four days ago. She didn't mean to say those things to Shirou, but her anger blinding her from thinking rationally.

"I understand. We are our own person, and I shall not interfere with any choices you will make, Miss Yuuki."

"I'm sorry if I and Kazuya ever or already have offended you. You all free to do whatever you want now."

"We're still friends, right? So, don't hesitate to send a message if you need me, I shall take my leave now."

Asuna was happy that Shirou's allowing her to make her own choices, but when she heard him calling her by family name making sadness creeping into her heart, she knows that she needs to apologize soon.

"Are you alright Asuna-Chan?" a voice called out to now standing still Asuna and she turned around to see Sachi, with Lisbeth beside her.

"I'm fine," Asuna curtly replied.

"You know, Shirou will not hate you for what happens. But I don't know about Kazuya tough," Lisbeth chuckled.

"Everyone!" Before they continue their conversation, they heard someone shouting in the distance and saw Argo running frantically towards them, with a **[ Trembling Ox]** not far behind her.

"She's got an Ox trailing behind her!" Exclaimed Nezha, who now standing near them.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Said Lisbeth reply flatly to Nezha. "Go hide, you don't have your weapon," She ordered to the unarmed combatant to hide and get ready.

"Help Me Nyaa!" Screamed Argo as she lunged to Asuna with the **[ Trembling Ox]** still chasing her, "I've messed up my hiding attempts in panic and it won't stop chasing me Nyaa!"

"That's so not like you at all!" Said Asuna as she saw Lisbeth jumped in front of her and Argo, then redirected the charging attack of the **[ Trembling Ox]** with her shield. The trembling Ox skidded to stop and turned around to charge again, this time on Lisbeth.

"Oh, screw this! Why did all those cows and oxen are always chasing me?!" Lisbeth roared and swing the **[Sledgehammer]** to its head, making it stagger.

"It has to be here," Argo mumbled as she looked around the area.

"What is it Argo-Chan?" Ask Sachi confusedly.

Argo just keeps looking around until she saw where the NPC is sitting at, "There!" she pointed to the boulder where the NPC was sitting at, "If you break that boulder, it should lead us to new info about the second-floor boss!" everyone now paid attention to Argo.

"Shi-Kun was right, there's might a clue about floor boss for each floor! I just found out there's one for the first floor at the cave where we first met A-chan, and there's also some NPC that giving us clues about its whereabouts!" Explained Argo.

"I don't think that's easy, it took us for three days to go halfway there," Reasoned Nezha as he saw the **[ Trembling Ox]** change its target back to Asuna now.

"Eeek, stay away!" Screamed Asuna as she evades the charge and it turned around to charge at Lisbeth now.

"Is it just me? Or does Asuna and Lisbeth seems always being targeted a lot by that Ox?" Asked Argo as she observed its behavior pattern.

"I don't know, maybe it's their feminine pheromone?" Smiled Sachi.

"We don't need your jokes!" Asuna and Lisbeth screaming at Sachi, who just blushed and scratch her head.

"Don't tell me…" Asuna mumbled as she remembers when Lisbeth always complained that the cows on the first floor are always chasing her, because of her clothes color. And when they're at the Labyrinth, all the Minotaur are always aiming at her and Lisbeth.

"Fufufu" Asuna laugh slowly and undo her cape, then hold it as any matador would. "Lisbeth! Don't kill it yet! Lead it over here!" She barked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nezha asked Argo, who nodded dumbly at Asuna action.

The **[ Trembling Ox]** now charging at Asuna red cape as she flaps it in front of the boulder which the NPC sitting at, making it cracked under the force of the charge.

"Oh! Atta girl A-Chan!" Cheers Argo.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Lisbeth muttered.

Asuna keeps repeating it until the boulder finally cracked in half, and the **[ Trembling Ox]** now wobbling with swirls in its eyes. Asuna give victory smirk to the group.

"OH! That is so unfair! I and Kazuya have to spend the entire three days to crack it with our own fist, and now she doing it easily just like that?!" Complained Lisbeth throwing her arms in the air.

"Use your head if you must," Muttered Sachi when she remembered at the beginning of the quest.

"We didn't realize that it was meant quite literally," Said Nezha as he also remembered what the NPC said at the beginning of their quest.

"Note to self, try to think outside the box," Lisbeth mumbled loudly, making everyone there heard it.

"Well…" Nezha hold out his hand, "May I borrow your cape?" he nervously asked at irritated Lisbeth.

Both Nezha and Sachi now mimicking what Asuna did earlier by redirecting the now awaken **[ Trembling Ox]** to bait its charging attack to crack their own chosen boulder and finally died in millions of pixels.

"As promised, your weapons will be-" the NPC spoke was interrupted by Asuna and Sachi doing backflip kicks, from **[[Martial Arts]]** skill to the NPC.

" **[[ _Crescent Moon_ ]]**?!" Argo shouts in disbelieved that they already can use it, to the NPC to boot.

Asuna and Sachi pick up their weapons that was falling out from the NPC hand and looking at a hole that was underneath the cracked boulder that the NPC always sitting at.

"Is this it, Argo?" Asked Sachi.

"Yes, let's go," Argo urged while lighting up a torch to illuminate the hole then descending on it, with everyone following her closely from behind. When they reach the bottom, they saw much relief in the stonewall. They recognize some of it like **[ Windwasp]**, **[ Lesser Taurus Striker]**, **[ Trembling Ox]**, **[ Bullbous Bow]**.[G104]

"Argo, come here." Asuna beckoned the Rat to come closer, the rest not far behind her. "Are they the boss from Beta?" she pointed to the upper section of the relief that showing the much bigger figures than the rest on the relief.

"Yes," Answered Argo. " **[ Nato the Colonel Taurus]**, **[ Baran the General Taurus]**," she explained while pointing to the two big Minotaur. "Just like in the Beta," she nodded, "But who is this guy?" She pointed to the taller figure above the mentioned boss from the beta.

"Ne, Argo-chan. Is there any monster in SAO with name **Asterius** in Beta?" Asked Sachi, now earning everyone attention, making her nervous. "I mean, when Shirou is telling us about the history of first Taurus's, he said that the first of its kind is Asterius, right? Because we haven't encountered any Taurus with the name **Asterius** ," She pointed out, making Argo widened her eyes at this.

" **[ _Automatic Quest Generation Function_ ]**!" Exclaimed Argo, but everyone is giving her confused looks. "It is a feature that automatically collects folklore and legends of the world, adapts it for the game and continues to generate infinite amounts of quests using proper names and story patterns!" Explained Argo that shocking them at this.

"We have to go now!" Lisbeth said in a panic because this morning they already received simultaneous messages from Shirou that saying he and Kazuya will be striking the boss today's afternoon with the Raid Group.

"Wait!" Asuna interject, "Let's finish this clue," she holds out her hand to stop them, "There's nothing more dangerous than the half-baked information."

Everyone slowly nodded, that Asuna words are true. They start to look at every picture and besides the said tall figure, there's more about it. The picturing of the tall figure opening its mouth with something coming out from it. And a person, holding some kind of ring, and the said ring is pictured hitting at the top of the taller figure.

Everyone now can interpret at the picture meaning is, then looking to still clueless Nezha.

"I think it's time for you to prove that you are useful to us," Lisbeth smirked as she pats Nezha shoulder.

"Eh?" Nezha could only respond.

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Labyrinth, Before Boss Chamber Door_**

When Shirou saw many players coming towards him. He can see the same get-ups that they're wearing indicating their own factions. The green one with Kibaou, the blue one with a player that he learned from Kazuya that his name is Lind, one of Diavel follower.

They gave Shirou death glares maybe because he comes here first with Kazuya, but when he heard murmurs of 'how lucky he is having a beautiful girl sleeping on his laps' he turned the table to them, this time with adding Killing Intent on his glares.

"Hey there," someone stopped Shirou from his glares and turned to the familiar bald man, Agil. "It's just you two? Where are the others?" he asked.

"Well…" Shirou trailed off.

"Is your harem didn't get along?" Agil smirked and shook his head, "Young man these days," he sighed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Shirou replied blankly, suddenly feeling Kazuya stirred on his lap.

"Are they already here, Onii-Chan?" Kazuya yawned as she rubs the sleep in her eyes and sitting up, eliciting many players blushed at how cute she is right now.

Shirou glare now intensified, "Who's in charge for this Raid?" he asked Agil without taking his eyes from the players that still looking to Kazuya who now stretching up.

Kibaou and Lind wanted to answer Shirou, but Agil beat them first. "It's decided that the one who reaches the boss chamber first is the one who will lead."

"Then let's waste no time," Shirou replied to Agil, "How many teams?" he asked the bald man.

"Eight teams, excluding you and her," Agil pointed to Shirou and Kazuya, "I'm in team **H** , in charge of dealing with the **Colonel** , along with team **G** ," he nudges his head to the group of five players which Shirou and Kazuya recognize as the Legend Brave from Argo and Nezha.

"Wait?! Only two?! **[ Nato]** is basically a mid-boss! And only two groups have to against it alone?! Are you nuts?!" Kazuya now screeched to Agil.

"How many groups that needed then?" Shirou asked calmly.

"At least we need three groups," replied Kazuya while crossing her arms.

Shirou nodded at Kazuya reasoning, "Alright, Kazuya with Group **E** to **H** will handle **[ Nato]**. The rest are with me," he gave the order, but Kibaou, Lind, and even Kazuya wanted to protest.

"I'm in charge, isn't that the deal? Or are you going to going to back out from your words? That's very… not leaderlike of you two," Shirou taunt Kibaou and Lind, making them shut up. Then he turned to Kazuya, "We will take down **[ Baran]** when Nato is dead you with the rest will joining us to take down Baran."

"Is there anything else you want to add?" asked Kibaou with a sneer.

Shirou looked to Kazuya, urging her to start explaining, "Their pattern is not so different from any regular Taurus's, but try avoiding getting double debuff from their **[[ _Numb_ ]]** attacks, or it will turn into **[ _Paralysis_ ]**," because they didn't know that Shirou doesn't have any knowledge from Beta, he's only acting as a scapegoat for the Beta Tester, especially herself.

"One last thing," Shirou move to Kazuya and hug her by the hips, "If anyone still remembers what I said last time after the first-floor boss battle…" he trailed off, giving them the message.

Everyone besides Agil group and Legend Brave nodded frantically, while Kazuya now sighed dreamily with a blush on her face. Shirou kisses Kazuya's hair and lets go of her then proceed to the door, leaving Kazuya in trance.

The Legend Brave leader, Orlando turned to ask Agil while eyeing Shirou intensely, "Can we trust him sir Agil?"

"If you saw him how he battles and commanding his group at the first-floor boss, you will put your faith in him," Answer Agil while looking at his own group who nods in return.

"And what shall we call him and the young lady then?" Asked Orlando with his group behind him nodded at this.

"Many called him the **White Devil** , because of how many **Angels** , aka girls he seduces and claimed them as his own," Agil and his group saw Kazuya now out of her trance to glared at him, he just laughed at her, "For her and the other girls? I don't know, but some of the players refer them as the **Goddesses** rather than **Angels**."

"Baka Onii-chan, you should have satisfied by only being with me. But no… he just has to get them included," Kazuya mumbled lowly.

Shirou proceeds to the door and opens it, ignoring Kazuya mumbled that she didn't know that he could hear it. When the door swings open, they could see two towering silhouettes that were much taller than the first-floor boss.

 **[ Baran the General Taurus]** was 5 meters tall and 5 HP bars, bare chest with rippling muscles were enveloped in a bristly, crimson red pelt. On its waist was covered with a luxurious golden cloth. A golden chain dangled over its shoulder and wielded a golden battle hammer.

 **[ Nato the Colonel Taurus]**, was like a body double of Baran. A blue-skinned, bull-headed beast with shining black horns, hooves that were as big as buckets and a bare upper body. It was 2.5 meters tall and has 3 HP bars, half the size of Baran, and armed with a two-handed hammer

"They're…"

"Huge!"

The raid group was shocked, because of their size is almost twice from the first-floor boss. But Shirou was not too surprised at their size, judging from the size of many Taurus that crawling inside this Labyrinth.

"Well," Shirou sighed. "Maybe we should bring a bigger weapon for this," He said jokingly to no one particular as he pulled out **[Bakuya]** underneath his cloak that he secretly materialized it using **[[The Vault]]**.

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Floor Boss Chamber_**

 **(*Play Yuki Kajiura – The Battle is to The Strong*)**

The battle began with Shirou throwing **[Bakuya]** to the **General** , the black blade fly with the sound of whirling death and hit home, nailing it on its horn, then he ran to the far side of the chamber, making it following him because of the aggro, trying to separate the bosses. As he reaches the far side of the chamber, he stopped, waiting for **[ Baran]** to come closer to him. As the **General** come closer, Shirou could see that **[Bakuya]** already making its turn back to him, ready for making any block or evade, depending on how fast the black sword will return to him, but **[ Baran]** suddenly being staggered by Lind and Kibaou teams which attacking from behind the **General**.

"Don't hog all the fun," Kibaou said, as he readying his sword.

"Being greedy, that's so Devious of you." Spoke Lind while he's readying his shield.

"You snooze, you lose," Shirou snorted good naturally. "I'll be taking its attention, attack from all side!" he ordered as **[Bakuya]** now already returned to his outstretched hand.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Kazuya cried, recognizing that the double-handed hammer was being lifted straight aloft. The rest of the parties called out their acknowledgment and jumped backward.

"Vrrroooooo!"

With a roar so fierce, the **Colonel** brought down the hammer. The mass of metal, rippling with lightning, slammed against the dark stone floor. It was the debuffing skill, **[[ _Numbing Impact_ ]]**.

"Asuna!" Kazuya shouted, but no response. She forgot that her usual battle partner is not with her now. She saw that no one was standing within the direct damage range of the blow, she quickly jumped out of the impact point.

Agil with the rest of the groups fanned out in a semicircle around Nato and each player unleashed the strongest sword skill in their weapons repertoire. **[ Nato]** first HP gauge finally downed the second.

"Missing your harem sisters?" Agil teased as he throws a potion to Kazuya.

"What?! No?!" Kazuya catches the potion with an embarrassed blush, "And don't get overconfident! Once we get to the third bar, he'll start using consecutive numbing attacks! Based on the first-floor battle, we should assume there might be a new attack when we hit that last bar! If that happens, we all pull back!" Kazuya barked to the group G who's now charging to Nato.

"Got it! We can do this milady!" Orlando shouted from his position with his group.

 **[ Nato]** now recovered from its delay at the same time our skill cooldown ended. Agil quickly tanks the attack and took defensive stances along its trajectory. Just over a few minutes had passed in the battle against the boss. So far, everyone was performing well. None of them had suffered the **[[ _Numbing Impact_ ]]** yet, and none had taken heavy damage. The tanks were losing HP with each attack they blocked, but the pace of damage was slow enough that they were making do with just a one-man pot rotation so far.

"Evade! Evaaaade!" Came a somewhat panicked scream from the other side of the vast boss chamber. Kazuya glanced over the heads of the dozens of players to see a frightfully large shadow, that ready to slammed its hammer down directly above Kibaou and Lind. But suddenly they were shoved to the side by Shirou.

"Onii-chan!" Kazuya shouts almost sound hysterical to many players there.

* * *

"Vrruuuuaaaaa!" **[ Baran]** roared and smashed the floor. Every player in the chamber could feel the shock-wave, which was followed by a burst of sparks. Shirou felt some kind of electricity running course through his body from the direct impact of the hammer, no doubt that this is one of the **[ _Numb_ ]** attacks that Kazuya told about.

"Onii-chan!"

Shirou gritted his teeth and redirect the hammer to fall beside him, then jumped on the outstretched arm then running to the head of the **Taurus** **General** and slashed its horns, which he could assume that's their obvious weakness from what happens earlier when he throws **[Bakuya]** at the beginning of the battle. Shirou smirked as his deduction are true, he watched as **[ Baran]** now staggered in pain by the strike to its horn.

Shirou turned to Kazuya, "Kazuya, I'm fine! Focus on your battle!" he tried to cease her worries, "Aim for their horns if you can, it'll make them stagger!" Shirou barked loud enough for the players on the chamber could hear him.

Shirou moved towards the still shocked Kibaou and Lind, he grabbed Lind his collar because his other hand is holding **[Bakuya]** , "Get your mind back in the battle and help any downed players." He turned to Kibaou, "Your group with me, we'll buy some time for any downed players to recover."

Both leaders of their own respective faction can only nod silently at the order without asking any questions.

* * *

The entire time, Kazuya and team **E** to **H** have been carefully chipping away at **[ Nato]** HP. Kazuya saw from her peripheral vision that **[ Baran]** is ready for a queuing-up motion to do another [G138] **[[Numbing Detonation]]**. She saw that Shirou and Kibaou's group trying to distract **[ Baran]** for Lind and his group could recover any fallen players, but as the hammer fall, the blast radius was so wide that she saw Shirou and Kibaou group failed to get to a safe distance and their feet were swallowed by the golden sparks. The lightning wrapped around their limbs and demobilized them with the **[ _Stun_ ]** debuff. In the next instant, **[ Baran]** already raising its hammer again.

"Onii-chan! No!" Kazuya yelled, but it's too late, as the hammer strike down again at the same spot, dealing another **[[Numbing Detonation]]** and more yellow lightning shot forth.

This time, Shirou was the only one swallowed by the yellow lightning. Because Kazuya saw that Shirou he's the only one left, that hasn't get away. Shirou fell down on his knees, that Kazuya knew that he is now suffering one of the most dangerous debuffs, **[ _Paralysis_ ]**. Kazuya now wanted to run to Shirou, but she and other players didn't see what's coming next.

* * *

Shirou saw everyone inside the boss chamber giving him disbelieved looks. Because he just smirked at the imminent death and could see Kazuya's expression was like someone in despair who can't do anything.

Baran callously walks toward Shirou and prepared to stomp him with its massive foot. He just callously fishing out a potion for neutralizing the **[ _Paralysis_ ]** debuff that Kazuya prepared for him and drink it. He watched **[Bakuya]** , that he fortunately at the last second, manage to throw it in wide circling arc now returning to him.

"Heh"

* * *

Kazuya watch with horror on her expression as Baran's foot almost stomp Shirou into a paste, but the said person only fishing out a potion that she prepared for him for neutralizing the **[ _Paralysis_ ].** But her horror slowly turned into confusion because the black sword that Shirou's holding now gone.

Kazuya with the other girls have seen when he steals the Last Attack Bonus at the **[ Bullbous Bow]**, his sword was white, but the color now is black, not white, with same size, design, and length.

Then Kazuya remembered at Nezha incident with Asuna **[Wind fleuret]** that Shirou has two weapons strapped on the back of his waist. She suddenly heard a whirling sound that coming from the other side of the chamber to saw the sword she's looking for, the black sword spins like a disc of death flying toward the back of the head of unsuspected **[ Baran]**. The black blade strikes true onto its horn, making it stagger. The raid group saw that Shirou wobbly stood up, indicating that the **[ _Paralysis_ ]** now already wearing off, and saw him lifting his left hand out to catch the black blade.

Everyone there was shocked, to seen how is it possible for a thrown weapon, especially sword, could return to the one who throws it. Kazuya knew that only a **[Chakram]** , the weapon that Shirou gave to Nezha could do that. But she and the other player were shocked even more as they saw Shirou brought up his right hand, and suddenly the familiar white sword is materializing on it.

"Time to pull out all stops then."

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Labyrinth_**

Asuna, Argo, Lisbeth, Sachi, and Nezha are now navigating as fast as they can through the Labyrinth. They're avoiding any battles from any kind of monsters because time is the essence. After deciphering the clues, the group make a quick stop at the nearest town, Taran, for resupply and repairing their equipment and run like hell.

"Asuna! You should go ahead! You're the fastest than all of us!" Argo shouts as she ran along the group. Asuna nodded and dashed forward, but she saw a blur is getting past her.

"Is that so?" they hear Sachi's teasing voice as she already far ahead while running backward with an innocent smile on her face.

Asuna smirked at the challenge and run even faster than before, leaving Lisbeth, Argo, and Nezha behind.

"Show off," Lisbeth scoffed as she kept running at a much slower pace than the two with Argo and Nezha.

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Floor Boss chamber_**

The battle resume about a minute after their initial shock from a certain white-haired player wielding a sword on each of his hands, which is technically impossible in this game.

Shirou dashed back and forth, left and right, outpaced **[ Baran]** attacks and movements slowly clipping its HP. Everyone looked in awe how fast he is, even Kazuya can compare that his speed is similar or maybe faster than Asuna.

Kibaou and Lind group, who now out of their debuff start helping the lone white-haired player that occupying **[ Baran]** by himself. Kazuya shoulder being grabbed by the bald axe user, silently nudging his head to **[ Nato]**, showing that she has her own battle to fight.

"Let's finish off **[ Nato]** quickly, so we can join the others!" Kazuya barked the order to team **E** to **H**.

"Yeah!"

Having reached a rapid consensus, they now resume attacking the **Colonel**. There was just one full HP bar left. With perfect precision, they hit the beast with sword skills to either flank. Their combined attack brought **[ Nato]** to bellowed up at the ceiling and stamped the ground with hooves as big as buckets, then hunched over to expose his horns and tensed like a coiled spring.

"It's going to charge! Watch the tail, not the head! He'll go along that diagonal!" Kazuya warned as **[ Nato]** turned to the left and charged for Agil. But the axe warrior poised and prepared, easily dodged out of the way then unloaded his double-handed combo, **[[ _Whirlwind_ ]]**.

Agil stepped back, and Kazuya switched in to continue the onslaught. The damage was so great that spinning yellow rings appeared over the colonel's head, and **[ Nato]** began to wobble.

"Now's our chance everyone!" Kazuya barked and readying her sword skill, with four groups following her command. They've now surrounded **[ Nato]** and pummeled him with flashes of light in red, blue, and green. Its HP bar lost refreshingly large chunks in quick succession and soon plunged into the yellow zone that signified berserk state before died.

Kazuya could hear on the other side of the chamber, the players let out a cry of high spirits. **[ Baran]** final HP bar had gone yellow as well. "It's a good thing there weren't any surprises since the beta," Kazuya said behind Agil.

"Yeah, but something is bothering me, isn't it weird that the first-floor boss was a **Lord** , but the second floor is only a **General** ," Agil replied.

 ***Rumble***

A sudden crash interrupted their conversation. All players turned to the source of the sound at the center of the chamber. A series of concentric floor rings made of blackish stone was moving. The three circles of paving stones were sliding, rotating counterclockwise and slowly picking up speed. The stones were elevating into a three-step stage at the center of the room.

The silhouette of humanoid now formed and grew legs thick as tree trunks that thudded heavily onto the stage. Sturdy, dark chainmail covered the figure's waist, but its torso was bare. This one had a pair of long horns that was jutting up from its head, longer than **[ Baran]** and **[ Nato]**. Sitting atop the center of its head was around accessory of a silvery platinum crown.

The mammoth figure, so black it might as well have been painted with ink, is the third and largest of the Taurus's let out a roar. Finally, a six HP bar appeared so high that it seemed to be stuck to the ceiling and the letters that appeared.

 **[ Asterius the Taurus King]**

"Well, there you go," Agil smirked nervously because he has to jinx it and widened his eyes in realization that team **A** to **D** , now being flanked by two bosses. "God damn it! They're being cut off! We need to-"

Kazuya cut off the bald axe warrior panic because she saw that Shirou is giving her a look that she knew so well that he could handle it until she's done with her battle to join him after it.

"No, we still have time! Lower the enemy first! All teams with me! We must take down the **Colonel** fast! No defense! No evasion! All-out attack!" Team **E** to **H** roared in agreement and charge with all their might to the Colonel.

They keep spamming their skills until finally Kazuya attacked the Colonel with **[[ _Slant_ ]]** and hit the horns directly. **[ Nato]** reared back and roared. At the exact moment, she landed, the rest of the groups followed up with attacks of their own, knocking **[ Nato]** HP into the red zone.

Kazuya then unleashed **[[ _Horizontal_ ]]**, aiming for the giant hammer. Trying to cancel the **Colonel** skill, the hammer now was pushed back overhead. Without missing their chance, the others proceeded to launch another wave of attacks.

Kazuya then jumped up in the air and kicked out with her left foot, resulting **[[ _Crescent Moon_ ]]**, a vertical kick attack as she spun backward, caught **[ Nato]** right on the forehead. The **Colonel** let out a high-pitched screech before freezing stiff, then exploding into a massive cloud of polygons.

Kazuya saw a Last Attack Bonus readout, but ignored it and spun around as she hit the ground. Her worst fear was showing up when **[ Baran]** raised up its hammer to do **[[ _Numbing Detonation_ ]]** and also **[ Asterius]** begin sucking in air, its torso was bulging, she knew that it was some kind of breath attack.

"Onii-chan! Look out!" Kazuya warned because the Taurus's was specializing at stun attacks, there's a chance for **[ _Stun_ ]** from the **Taurus King** breath attacks, and another **[ _Stun_ ]** from the General **[[ _Numbing Detonation_ ]]**, meaning the [Paralysis] will take effect again.

* * *

"Definitely need to bring bigger weapons for this kind of occasion," Shirou sighed after giving Kazuya a look that he can hold the new boss that just spawned up.

"No shit," Kibaou respond jokingly, making Shirou rise his eyebrows at the lack of hostility, "I may not like any Beta Tester in any game, especially the one like you. But this is not just a game anymore, for the sake of our survival, I'll swallow the bitter pill," he said seriously.

"Heh," Shirou smirked at this. But his muse was interrupted because his instinct now screaming for him to get away as far as possible from his position now.

"Onii-chan! Look out!" Shirou heard Kazuya's warning but there's no time. **[ Asterius]** unleashed breath attack hitting from the back and the **General** also unleashed the **[[Numbing Detonation]]** at the same time, hitting him with the rest of team **A** to **D**.

Shirou now feeling another **[ _Paralysis_ ]** debuff, he can only move for taking another potion, but every second just felt too long for him. He almost cursed out loud, because his own recklessness for talking in the middle of battle, but it was replaced with relieved as he saw the familiar weapon sailing through the air, nailing **[ Baran]** on its head.

"Took you long enough," Shirou spoke to the person now standing beside him, slung her arm under his and giving a peace sign.

"I've won the race," the rescuer only smiles with beaming face.

* * *

"Sachi!" Kazuya felt relieved at the arrival of the spear user and now helping Shirou to safety, "Keep moving! Power type, carry those who paralyze to safety! The rest, with me! We're going to take down **[ Baran]**!" she ran to the **General** as the team **E** to **H** shouts in agreement and following her lead.

Team **E** to **H** lead by Kazuya whom not helping the **[ _Paralysis_ ]** players, now resuming the attack on **[ Baran]**. They keep the same strategy as they did on the Colonel, all-out attack. They need to defeat the General fast, before **[ Asterius]** recovering from the delayed after the attack.

 **[ Baran]**, recovering from Sachi's spear attack now reading its hammer again for **[[ _Numbing Detonation_ ]]**. They ignored it and keeps attacking until they realized that **[ Asterius]** already recovering and ready to unleashed another breath attacks. Kazuya saw something moving fast from the opened door of the chamber, running up to the **Taurus King** who ready to unleashed its breath attacks, and the **Taurus King** suddenly fell down on its knee.

"Asuna!" Kazuya smiled at the arrival of the rapier user. The week that they have spent personally as a partnership of sorts was the most happier in her life, even she didn't want to admit it.

"No peeking!" Asuna shouts, because **[ Asterius]** directly below her, and she's still wearing a skirt. Then curled up in midair like Kazuya did earlier, and kicked out with her left foot using **[[ _Crescent Moon_ ]]**, and caught **[ Asterius]** right on the top of its head. The **Taurus King** now fell again on its knee.

* * *

Shirou can only chuckle at Kazuya's expression at Asuna's arrival. He turned to Sachi, who now guarding him as his **[ _Paralysis_ ]** still in effect after drinking another potion to neutralized it. "Sachi, go help them. I'll be fine, I'm joining again as soon as I recover," he spoke slowly, still feeling the electric charge running course through his body.

Sachi wanted to protest but eventually nodded. Shirou saw her moving to help Kazuya first while picking up her fallen **[Spade]** in the process. He smiled since lowering the number of enemies is the first priority, because they're not experienced enough to take down many strong enemies simultaneously.

Shirou took a deep breath to relieved his pain and waiting for the potion take effect, but it was cut short by the loud sound of smacking and pained gasp.

 ***Smack***

"Gah!"

* * *

Kazuya's breath caught in her throat before she could speak to Sachi, as she heard pained shouts from the rapier user. She saw Asuna falls on the ground, hard, few meters away from the **Taurus king** , whom its massive hand stretched out on the ground, and now leaning backward its massive chest bulging like a barrel to unleashed another breath attack.

"Asuna!" Kazuya shouted as she dashed toward the fallen rapier user, ignoring **[ Baran]** and other players, even Sachi. As soon as Kazuya reached Asuna and slipped her left arm around the fencer prone form, trying to leap out of the way from the incoming breath attack. Her vision went pure white and by the time she realized that she and Asuna, even Sachi, also with many other players in the raid, were enveloped in its white blaze.

"Why...did you come?" rasped Asuna.

Kazuya looked down to see her directly in the eyes. She was collapsed directly on top of Asuna, "Why…? Because… You're… My friend, silly…" She spoke slowly, because of **[ _Stun_ ]**.

Asuna starts to tear up and slowly raised her arms to hug Kazuya. Kazuya awkwardly returned the hug as her body start shaking. Their moment was cut short as they saw **[ Asterius]** now preparing for another breath attack, while they're still can't move.

Both Asuna and Kazuya looked at the breath attack now was unleashed, then closed their eyes and prayed, because this attack will spell their doom. After a few seconds that seem longer than they thought, they didn't feel anything happened. They saw a shadow looming up on top of them and looked up to see their savior giving them a pained smile.

"Troublesome girls…" Shirou only muttered and collapsed beside Kazuya and Asuna position, unconscious.

"Shirou! / Onii-chan!" the girls shouted simultaneously in horror, from their position they could see like a glimpse of what looks like a second degree burns on Shirou's back because the backside of his outfit and the cloak now are gone.

 **(*Stop Yuki Kajiura – The Battle is to The Strong*)**

* * *

 **(*Play Kenji Kawai - EMIYA*)**

"Let me go! Unhand me!" Orlando roared as he's now being held by the member of team **G**.

"It's too late! Don't do anything foolish!" someone from the team **G** reprimanded Orlando.

"What's wrong with being a fool?! It is a Knight's duty to fall in battle protecting his comrades, especially for the King and his Queens whom laying down their lives to fight alongside with us!" Orlando rebuked while still being held back.

"Well said Orlando-san," a voice cut Orlando with a high-pitched squeal of metal rang through the chamber, and **[ Asterius]** lurched in pain.

They saw a thrown weapon that didn't simply fall to the ground after hitting the crown on the top of **[ Asterius]** head, it spun around and flew back across the room, onto the waiting hand of a player that just coming inside of the chamber, just like a certain **White Devil** demonstrate earlier.

"Isn't that–?!" Agil cried in surprise as he and everyone in the chamber were staring with shock at another new arrival.

It was because they all have seen this man hammering away at an anvil in the eastern plaza of Taran just a few days ago, it was Nezha the blacksmith. He was dressed much differently now, the brown leather apron was replaced by a bronze breastplate, gauntlets of the same material.

They came to a stop once they reached an angle that gave them a clear view of Nezha's face around the side of the boss. It was team **G** , the Legend Braves.

"Nez…" Orlando started to call the name of his missing partner, but he held back at the last instant. It seemed the Braves were still trying to hide the fact that Nezha was part of their group.

For an instant, Nezha looked back at his silent former companions with a pained look, but he composed himself and said to a familiar pink-haired mace wielder beside him, "Go tend to our **King** and your fellow **Queens**."

Lisbeth dashed forward to Sachi and help her stand to her feet, then both of them moving quickly to the fallen form of Kazuya, Asuna, and injured Shirou.

"Lisbeth! Sachi! Quickly!" Kazuya shouts in despair with tears now almost running down her face.

"Everyone, focus on killing the **General**! I shall deal with this **False King** here until you're done," Nezha said confidently as he's readying the **[Chakram]** to throw it again.

* * *

Shirou consciousness back from the loud sound that resembling a cheer, he opened his eyes and tilted his head down slightly to saw **[ Baran]** freezing and explode into millions of pixels. He felt his head on top of something soft and look up, but wince at the pain that he feels on his back.

"Shi-Kun[G186] ! You shouldn't move around!" Shirou hears a familiar calling at his name and turned right, to see Asuna and Argo, then turned left, to see Lisbeth and Sachi, which mean his head now resting on Kazuya's lap if he had to guess.

"I'm glad that you both already settle your dispute between the two of you," Shirou smiled at Kazuya and Asuna.

"Onii-chan / Shirou…" Both of them could only mutter. Shirou chuckled and try to stand up, ignoring the girls cried of protest, as he now standing on his feet with wobbles, he summoned both **[Kanshou]** and **[Bakuya]** on his hands.

Shirou looked at the girls' expression and sighed, that he knew they're demanding an explanation about all the feats that he pulled, "Want to see something cool? As a present to both of you already made up," Shirou ask them with smirked and turned to the raid group who now occupying **[ Asterius]**.

"Everyone! Stand back! I will finish this!" Every player turned to Shirou, especially those who joined at the first-floor boss raid, at how familiar this scene now.

But the difference is, **[ Asterius]** HP bar is still two thirds full on its last bar, not almost out like **[ Illfang]** before Diavel tried to do Last Attack Bonus. The girls want to protest, but Shirou confident and gentle smile stopped them.

" **Spirit And Technique, Flawless And Firm"**

A voice carried out a powerful vibe rung on the chamber, as both swords in Shirou arms light up, indicating a sword skill is being used. Everyone that engaging **[ Asterius]** now step back as Shirou throwing both blades in his hand to the **Taurus King**.

" **Our Strength Rips The Mountains"**

Everyone now gasping in shock as Shirou summoned another pair of earlier identical blades that he just threw and the second pair now light up, then he threw it again to **[ Asterius]**.

" **Our Swords Split The Water"**

Again, the third pair of swords summoned on Shirou hands, this time it's different than the first and second pair, with the length far longer and it's resembling a wing, one is white, the other is black.

" **Our Names Reach The Imperial Villa"**

Shirou crossed the winged swords on his back and took off running to **[ Asterius]**, making him looks like sort of an angel and a fallen angel because the wings color is opposite of one to other.

" **The two of us cannot hold the heavens together."**

The first and second pairs of the sword that Shirou just threw earlier now homing in at [Asterius] in four directions. He jumped at the same time as the four swords exploded when it was hitting **[ Asterius]**, taking the second part of a third of its last HP bar. Raising the wing-like swords above his head when reached the apex of his jump.

" **Crane Wing Three Realm!"**

Shirou swings down on the **Taurus** **King** , making a long gash running down its torso in the shape of V, like the same skill, resulted from **[[ _Vertical_ ]]**. He walks slowly to the freezing **[ Asterius]** who now down on its knee, as its HP dropped rapidly until it's almost empty.

"You're not fit to be a **King** ," Shirou said as he stabbed the **Taurus King** massive forehead and it burst into millions of pixels.

Shirou saw the girls now approaching him, as the players now cheering at the familiar sign of **[ _Congratulations_ ]**. For them, this is their first accountable victory, because there are no casualties from this battle.

"Does this mean that Shirou and Sachi are the winners? Because they're the one who got the **Last Attack Bonus**?" Lisbeth reminds them about the bet between Kazuya and Asuna, Both of them pouting then looked away, making Shirou, Lisbeth, and Argo burst out with laughter.

 **(*Stop Kenji Kawai - EMIYA*)**

* * *

 ** _OMAKE – Lisbeth reaction to Shirou blacksmithing_**

"You all should see what Shirou just did, he was so amazing with it…" She sighed dreamily.

"He What?!" Everyone shouted in disbelieved.

"The way he moved it, it was so magnificent…" Lisbeth continued her explanation, still in her dreamy state.

Shirou felt many waves of killing intent directing towards him and Lisbeth, but the said girl still ignored it, "Err, Lisbeth?" He tried to call the still daydreaming Lisbeth.

"He always keeps hitting the right spot, and never missed it…" Lisbeth keeps going on, not noticing Shirou distress.

"Lisbeth…" Shirou now feels uncomfortable because Kazuya, Asuna, and Sachi are already in front of him with their malicious aura around them and it was directing towards him.

"Truly a real man amongst men," Nezha shed manly tears at this.

* * *

Sorry for taking too long, done with the end term exam now (=_=")7

After the next chapter, I will proceed to the **Anime Episodes** (^-^)

Beta is very welcomed \\(^-^)/

Please review, just don't roast me please (O-O)/


	8. Aincrad Arc, Chapter 07

**Summary = The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 ** _Date Posted = 2018/04/15_**

 ** _Last Edited = 2018/10/17_**

* * *

 **CASTS**

Kirigaya Shirou (IGN = Shirou) [Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA / ARCHER]

 **[[The Vault]]**

 **[[Dual Wield]]**

 **[[?Unknown?]]**

Kirigaya Kazuha (IGN = Kazuya) [Female Kirigaya Kazuto, GGO appearance]

 **[[One-handed Sword]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Hiding]]**

Yuuki Asuna (IGN = Asuna)

 **[[One-handed Rapier]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Sprint]]**

Hayami Saori (IGN = Sachi)

 **[[Two-Handed Assault Spear]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Sprint]]**

Shinozaki Rika (IGN = Lisbeth)

 **[[One-Handed War Hammer]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Extended Weight Limit]]**

Izawa Shiori (IGN = Argo)

 **[[Hiding]]**

 **[[Searching]]**

 **[[Acrobatics]]**

* * *

 **Review Answer Corner  
**

ultima-owner = glad you're enjoying it

narutoxasuna25 = thank you very much

aliesterus = Eh? is that so? I only watch Ranma not even half or a quarter of its entire episodes (no pun intended), so I didn't know the exact joke that all is used. It is actually not an omake when I'm writing the last chapter, I decided to exclude it when it's not enough appealing for me in the main fic.

Sleyyer = thank you

Mister Rei = thank you for the support

Swordalfgun = You will have to see

Blazedragon94 = err, did at chapter 4 Shirou mentioned the sword skill on SAO is sucks (for him at least)

Flo463 = It's alright, thanks for the patronage

A 'Reincarnated' writer = maybe, I still can't see the road far ahead, I'll cross the bridge when I get there

tl34lt12 = That's what I'm talking about xD

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, because it will disappoint you**

 **I Own Nothing!**

* * *

 **From now on, I will be using their IGN to not confuse them.**

 **NOTES!**

 **This Chapter is pretty much fast forward to episode 3 of the season 1**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 ***Sound effect***

 **["** Private Message in Game **"]**

 **[ _System_ ]**

 **[*Items*]**

 **[Weapons name / type]**

 **[ Boss / Monster]**

 **[[ _Weapons Skills Name_ ]]**

 **[[Skills Name]]**

* * *

 ** _Aincrad Arc, Chapter 7 = Off Their Own Accords_**

* * *

 ** _Year 2022, Month December, Days 14_**

 ** _Aincrad 2nd Floor – Stairway to 3rd floor_**

As Shirou, Kazuya, Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi ascended the stairs in silence with the only source of sounds are their footsteps carrying them up to the 3rd floor.

But for the girls, it's not much deafening than the sound of their own heartbeats as they nearing the gate that leading up to the 3rd floor.

Shirou abruptly stopped just before the gate and turned around, to addressed Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi, "I think it's time for me to hear all of your answers, and all of you already know my answer is."

Another silence is his only reply as he continued, "For whatever choice you'll be making, I will respect your decisions."

After finishing that sentence, Shirou could see one of them raised her hand in the air and spoke.

"Well… Actually I-"

* * *

 ** _Year 2023, Month April, Days 7_**

 ** _Aincrad 25th Floor – Giltstein, Knight of Blood Headquarter_**

Today is a good day for Asuna.

The happy mood that emitted from the chestnut-haired Rapier user is engulfing everyone as she passed by with no exceptions. With a skip on each step, she took, her hazel eyes radiating warmth if someone catches a glimpse of it as she stopped and looked down on her menu interface again, reading a message if someone could see the menu window.

 **["** I know you've got the invitation, that's why I'm preparing a feast for it, do you want to drop by where Kazuya and I were staying tomorrow? I'll register you as the visitor for the place we're staying **"]**

Asuna almost embarrassed herself, when her group of scouting was taken aback when she suddenly squealed in delight when she read the message from Shirou after they're coming back from scouting at the 27th floor Labyrinth today.

Oh, how much she wanted to learn some new recipe that Shirou always try to keep inventing for making the food here in Aincrad that the taste always resembling the one from the Real World.

And the chance for spending the entire time cooking with Shirou alone in the kitchen is…

Asuna now feeling hot on her cheeks and under her collar. She pats her cheeks rapidly and shook her head from her wild imagination because now people are staring at her weirdly.

" _Actually… Can I tag along until I can decide?"_

True to his words, Shirou allowed her to come with him.

By the time they're finishing the 25th floor, a tall man with wearing a red theme of a knight armor and white cloak, offering her to join his recently made guild as the second in command.

The knight of Blood Oath, KoB for short.

She hesitated at first, because when she saw Shirou eyeing the man suspiciously with narrowing eyes, he pulled her aside away from the man, and spoke to her.

" _You're your own person Asuna, do whatever your heart desire, I will not hold down your own freedom."_

Her hesitation becoming bigger hearing that. Asuna saw the conflicts in Shirou's eyes, she remembered her last outburst to him about the freedom that she's being denied. She knows that Shirou will likely refuse, many guilds were turned down by him when they tried to recruit him. And even so, she still joined.

But soon after that, she heard Kazuya whispered something to her before they part ways.

" _Now I can have Onii-Chan all for myself, I hope you don't come back, but I know you will. So, if you can at least defeat me once, I will consider it. But we know that it won't happen."_

Realization dawn onto Asuna, she can't back out now, because of how lowly she will be in Shirou eyes. He kept his words about her freedom and never questioned about it, also her pride won't allow it.

So, she took the other option.

Rivalry.

Asuna keep continues challenging Kazuya since then, but no matter how many times she dueled Kazuya, she still lost horribly.

Sighing, Asuna arrived in front of a door, knocking it. As she heard the permission to enter, she opened the door and get inside. She saw the only occupant is sitting behind the desk, Asuna approached the desk as the only occupant recognize her mood and asked, "Can I help you Asuna-Kun?"

"I wished for days off this weekend from KoB, commander Heathcliff," Asuna answered while standing straight which she learned to do when speaking talking to someone who is above your ranks.

"Is there something matter?" Heathcliff asked and giving Asuna full attention.

"It's my friend, she invited me to a private celebration party that she held, and I haven't seen her for months now," Asuna replied as her expression grew softer.

Heathcliff saw her expression and nodded, "Very well, do you need someone to escort you?" he asked.

"No need!" Asuna waving her hands frantically, "Because Shirou is invited as well-" she suddenly clasped her mouth shuts with her hands as she involuntary blurted the information.

"The White Devil? Can I assume as well that this friend of yours that's inviting you is the famous Valkyrie?" Heathcliff asked with the glint in his eyes and excitement in his voice that Asuna only nodded in affirmative.

"It is a shame that he refused to join us, everyone that associate with him is always becoming remarkable players," Asuna was back from her inner thought, as she heard Heathcliff comments while shaking his head in disappointment.

Shirou, The White Devil

Kazuya, The Black Queen

Sachi, The Blue Valkyrie

Lisbeth, The Pink Amazonian

And Asuna got The Flash

Asuna gained a tick mark as she's the only one who got the ordinary epithet where the other got a cool one, with the color name including there too!

Maybe is it also because she's a little bit fashionista? always changing her attire?

Asuna shook her head, "He likes his own freedom, and he has his own priorities," She added the last part slowly, after schooling her annoyed expression. She didn't know why Heathcliff is always so eager to bringing Shirou into KoB, and it's bordering to creeping her out.

But unknown to Asuna, Heathcliff could hear the last part, "Yes, that's why I respected him, permission granted." He then ushered Asuna to go.

"Thank you, commander," Asuna bowed one last time and leaving the room.

* * *

 ** _Year 2023, Month April, Days 8_**

 ** _Aincrad 27th Floor – Ronbaru Town Outskirts – Rented House_**

Despite with the dark theme that's this floor is used, Shirou internal clock already waking him up from his slumber, where many other sometimes would be tricked that it's still night out there and getting back to sleep.

Feeling a familiar weight on his chest he sighed and looked down to see a mop of messy black hair. This is becoming a repetitive habit for Kazuya to sneak up on his room and using him as a hugging pillow, or sometimes sleeping on top of him just like this.

Naked…

Stark naked…

Shirou deadpanned at this and tried to shook Kazuya awake, but stopped after seeing her peaceful sleeping face. He smiled softly and brush away the black curtain that covering her face, ever since Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi went on their separate ways, Kazuya becoming clingier to him.

His reverie was stopped when suddenly his eyebrow twitched as he's feeling something grinding against his south due to only wearing a t-shirt with a boxer for sleeping, and also hearing a low moan coming from naked Kazuya above of him, he proceeds to do one thing.

 ***Chop***

"Itai! Muu…" Kazuya shouted in pain and sitting up holding her head and pouted with tears in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, and put on some clothes," Shirou said with a flat tone, trying to hide his raging hormones, but failed when he saw Kazuya give him a Cheshire grin when he knew that she's found out a reaction coming from him.

Kazuya putting her hands on his torso and started grinding her hips against him more sensually this time, "But you like it don't you Onii-Chan?"

Shirou is now feeling sweat rolling down from his temple and a little pink dusting his cheeks. No matter how old mentally he is, his body now is a young male teenager body, also it's going through puberty.

Again…

Throwing his head to the side, Shirou's hands now start moving as if it's having a mind of its own, trying to reach Kazuya's body. He starts praying to anything out there to save him from this situation…

And it did come from a familiar voice of chestnut-haired rapier user opening the door of the room.

"Shirou-Kun? Are you awake-" Asuna question died in her mouth as she opened the door and rooted at where she stands at the scene displayed in front of her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

With the distraction, Shirou flipped Kazuya aside which making her falling with a yelp, then dashed towards the bathroom and locking it. He turned the shower knob to the max for cold water blasting out onto his entire body.

"Any more seconds, I almost crossed the line," Shirou muttered as watching his own reflection on the nearby mirror as the water flowing down from his hair to all over his body.

* * *

Sitting on the rented living room, a fully dressed Kazuya which is consisting of black-themed outfits, like she's always preferred. A black sleeveless and thighless leotard with a breastplate over it, a pair of black boots and knee-length black socks, and also drab in her [Coat of Midnight] from the 1st-floor boss reward.

She is locked in the battle of glaring with Asuna, both of them also growled at each other. Anyone could see the spark literally coming out from the intensity of their glares, neither won't back down.

Shirou whom just coming into the living room just sighed at them, seeing them not getting along is always disheartening for him. His outfits didn't change much from the first floor, only adding some metal plates on his chest, shoulders, and knees for extra protection.

Shirou slowly approaching them, which Kazuya and Asuna didn't pay attention until he put his hands on each of their shoulders, "Alright, enough both of you."

Shirou's voice startled both Kazuya and Asuna which both of them stopped from their contest and looked at him, Shirou then shifted his gaze onto the door, "And come out Argo."

"Aww, why did you stop them Shi-Kun? It's almost getting into a good part when they're going to do a catfight and tearing apart their clothes," Argo opened the door with a pout on her face that earned flat stares from the other occupants in the room which makes her chuckled nervously.

"A-anyway, that uniform suits you A-chan, it increased your beauty more Nya, isn't that right Shi-Kun?" Argo commented trying to change the subject which making Shirou eyebrow twitched at this and looked over to Asuna's new uniform that he could agree with Argo statement.

Checking out Asuna from the top of her hair to the bottom of her shoes, Shirou looked at Asuna new uniform. The white open-shoulder dress with detached sleeves, mid-thigh red plaited skirts and white thigh-high socks and a pair of white shoes.

"She looks the same to me," Shirou shrugged which making Asuna look saddened at his statement at her feminine side that's rather sensitive about appearances. He looks confused at Asuna reaction and continues, "Because she's already beautiful for me to begin with, so I didn't see any difference from her."

Asuna saddened looks turned to flustered and holding her flaming cheeks in embarrassment. Then she turned to Kazuya because she felt the black-haired girl glares on her that's filled with irritation, which she smirked and put her hands under her breast to taunt Kazuya.

"Come, I was going to prepare breakfast before we go," Shirou beckoning them to the dining room that's adjoined with the kitchen.

"Ah, let me help Shirou," Asuna chirped and following closely behind him.

Kazuya who left behind still looking at Asuna's retreating back with irritation, heard a snicker coming from Argo, then she glared at Argo in which returning her glares with a smug smirk as the Rat putting her own hands under her own breast which giving a clear sign like, _"I still considered of having something to be seen in this area."_

Kazuya looked down at her own as she gained a tick mark on her head, knowing that she's on the Smaller size… Amongst them, her eyebrows twitched dangerously then she stomped her way towards the dining room, with each stomp she made earned another snicker from Argo.

* * *

Ducking from behind the counter, Kazuya's grinding her teeth at how close Asuna proximity is with Shirou in the kitchen. Ever since the first time she tried to help Shirou cooking, she's banned immediately from the kitchen. Even in this Virtual Reality, which is made it possible for her trying to cook, Shirou's still didn't trust her with the kitchen.

"How is it possible for you to burn the kitchen, which also means impossible in this Virtual Reality Kazu-Nyan," Argo commented beside her, also watching with envy at how Asuna's hand and shoulder always touching with Shirou.

"Shut it!" Kazuya hissed to Argo and turned back to glaring Asuna again, who realized that the rapier user is being glared at. Asuna looking back from the corner of her eyes with a smirk on her face as she's slowly leaning her head on Shirou shoulder.

Kazuya now biting her lips in anger, as she's always hated, aka envied to any girls who gifted with housewife skill, especially if it's complimented with Shirou's househusband skill.

"Foods ready!"

Kazuya perked up hearing that and saw Argo already sitting at one of the chairs at the dinner table grinning like a loon rat, making her eyebrow twitched.

Getting up from the counter, Kazuya did what she always does whenever Shirou's done the cooking. Smirking for a comeback to Asuna, Kazuya starts walking to Shirou's side and saw Shirou already knew what she's going to do.

Bending down to her heights with the plate of food still on each of his hands, she pecks Shirou on his cheeks and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for the hard work Onii-Chan."

Which is Asuna turn now is the one starts grinding her teeth in annoyance.

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 27th Floor – Ronbaru Town_**

The group earned various glance from all players that they're passing by. Flanked by Asuna on his right side and by Kazuya on his left side, both of them now continuing their glaring contest. And not to mention the famous information broker is snickering behind him the whole time.

"There's still time before we go to the party, what are you going to do Shirou?" Asuna asked, breaking the glaring contest first.

"I'm going to gather some materials for Lisbeth, what about you?" Shirou asked back to Asuna.

"KoB didn't have any meeting or something to do today. So, basically a free day for me," Asuna shrugged, which is a lie that she's already taking precautions.

Kazuya could tell that it was a lie, and Asuna quickly try to change the subject that's still bothering her, "Are you not going to change your weapon soon Shirou?"

"That twin falchions are basically a cheat code Nya," Argo butted in the conversation and saw Shirou looking at her with flat stares which she raised her hands in a surrendering manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuya asked in confusion, as she also notices that Shirou's never changed his twin falchion since she first saw it on the 2nd floor and never telling her why he did it.

And the fact they always forgot to ask until now.

Shirou sighed when Argo blurted out that information and pulled them out, "Kanshou and Bakuya, their unique traits are, when one or both of them is thrown, it always come back to their owner, so I can also use it as a throwing weapon."

Shirou demonstrated by throwing each one of them and finally both of them to prove it, then apologize to the bystander for the stunt he just pulled. "They're also following the strength of their wielder, meaning, if my level is 30 then they also become a weapon with the level 30 stats, etc." He continued the explanation that Argo meant by the cheat codes.

"Besides, they have sentimental value to me," Shirou looked at each falchion that it was the truth because they're also his favorable weapons that were also directly connected with his unique fighting style.

"The downside is, they're unenhanceable and unrepairable. That's why I kept borrowing Lisbeth portable forging or requesting her to make another pair for me each time they broke apart. That's why in exchange, Lisbeth asked me to gather materials for her to experiments on," Shirou finished.

"So, where did all the Cor is gone then?" Kazuya asked because she's sharing the financial with Shirou, he always gave her the Cor, but always refused to receive the Cor from her.

"There's a nice house near the lake at the 22nd floor that I've stumbled when scouting the field, and I want to buy it," Shirou smiled at Kazuya, since remembering her request at the 1st floor to having a house, instead keep renting like this.

"I already saw the house, but you needed to do some quest to make it be available for someone to bought it," Argo answered, but suddenly her expression lit up as she remembered something.

"You know Shi-Kun, there's also another house across the lake from the house that you mentioned. It's a little bigger and has the 2nd floor. Also, the house is a reward for doing the quest that is given by the NPC guarding there, without the need to buy it after you finished the quest," informed Argo.

"Really? That's rather convenient, is there anyone who complete it yet?" Asuna asked intrigued, as she's also wanting a house on her own rather than renting, much like Shirou and Kazuya, or maybe any other players.

"That's the problem is A-Chan, the message box for the quest is popping out, but the button for **[ _Yes_ ]** is missing," Argo shook her head in an exasperated manner.

"Is it a bug?" Kazuya asked while holding her chin.

"I don't think so Kazu-Nyan," Argo shakes her head, "The NPC can respond to our protest by only saying and I quote, _Only those who can see can own this house and the secrets lies within_."

The information got Shirou attention, "I will check it out later, are you coming with us Argo?" he asked.

"Nope, I just coming for some delicious free breakfast Nya," Argo laughed at the flat stares she gets, "And this is the payment for the meal and the information earlier," she said in sultry tones.

Feeling a pull on his collar, Shirou widened his eyes as he feels Argo's hot breath on his face and a sultry look on her eyes looking past him. Realizing that even they're not kissing, but he knew that from Kazuya and Asuna point of view that standing behind him, it seems that they look like actually kissing.

Backing away from Shirou, Argo put a hand on her lips with flushed face, "Message me if you're going to see the house Shi-Kun," she said without of breath voice and run away.

Slowly turning back, Shirou saw the murderous aura surrounding Kazuya and Asuna that's threatened to suffocate him. With one last thing crossed his mind, he accepts his impending doom.

"They're going to be the death of me."

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 11th Floor – Taft Town_**

"He's late."

A pink-haired player tapped her shoe against the pavement in front of a blacksmith shop, her red tunic and skirt rustled as she keeps tapping her black leather boot. Tucking a strayed hair behind her ear, she opened the menu and looked again at the time, then sighed in irritation.

" _Visualize something in your mind and bring it forth into reality."_

Lisbeth remembered how Shirou tell her about his secret how to create a magnificent weapon like the one he always did. It took some time for her to understand Shirou's unusual mindset for creating a weapon.

It is aimed to create the best, no matter how low the quality of the materials is being used.

When she tried to use the mindset that Shirou tell her, she only managed to create a rather plain-looking sword. It did disappoint her that almost making her wanted to cry because she already boasted to Shirou whom standing behind her to watched that she's already understood what his words meaning.

But suddenly a hand picked up the sword making her turned to see that Shirou's holding the sword that she's just forged. When Shirou inspecting the sword with such intensity in his eyes, she's holding her breath, waiting for the response.

" _You did it, Lisbeth."_

Lisbeth released her breath in relieved, then looking up to Shirou that giving her a warm smile that makes her heart flutter at it. To make it worse, a butterfly formed in her stomach when he pulled out his signature twin falchion.

" _Then I can trust you to make these only for me, as my only trusted blacksmith."_

Remembering and re-enchanting it on her mind, always making her heart beating fast that almost leap out from her chest. Before she goes off to her own la-la-land, a voice stopping her.

"Lisbeth?"

Seeing that Shirou is a few inches away from her face and waving his hand over her, she yelped and jumped back in panic, only to lose her footing. Before she falls down, Shirou quickly caught Lisbeth by holding her waist.

Schooling her expression, Lisbeth gave Shirou a flat stare, "You took your time."

Releasing Lisbeth after steading her, Shirou scratches his hair, "Something happened," but received eyebrow raised from Lisbeth, "Argo," he sighed then pointed behind his back at Kazuya and Asuna behind him.

"Right… Let's go, we're almost out of time," Lisbeth grabbed Shirou's hand and dragged him inside the blacksmith shop, before giving Kazuya and Asuna a smug grin.

Both Kazuya and Asuna looked at each other with their eyebrow twitched, as Kazuya looked to Asuna with the tiniest smirk for this pyrrhic victory against the Rapier user, for making her suffer the same way she did.

* * *

 ** _Aincrad 11th Floor – Taft Town Inn_**

Watching around the table, Sachi saw four male players were chatting amicably with each other at any random topic they could get, to pass the time. Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker, are their respective names. They are also her clubmate from the school she attends.

" _Well… Actually… My friends from school and I promised to make a guild together when we played SAO."_

Sachi discreetly asked Argo about the guild system, and she was told that it'll be available on the 3rd floor after finishing a certain quest. After separating, she went to the 1st floor immediately to collect her clubmate after activating the quest and headed straight to the objective of the quest.

It was a disaster, had it not Shirou with Kazuya and Asuna intervene, Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker would be dead by then.

"Is there anything wrong Sachi?" A voice called out to her, snapping her from her reminiscence, Sachi looked up and saw Keita is the one who asked her.

"It's nothing," Sachi quickly replied Keita, but the other will not have it.

"You can tell us anything, right?" Tetsuo reasoned Sachi as he also looked at the other for confirmation and receiving nods in return.

"No, it really is nothing guys," Sachi denied again, but she saw Sasamaru and Ducker grinned at each other, which makes her uneasy.

"Is it regarding someone?" Sasamaru started.

"And that someone is a certain white-haired player?" And Ducker finished.

Sachi's face exploded with red color, "W-w-what m-m-makes y-you s-say t-that?" she said with high pitch tone.

"Sachi, you've been with us since you're joining our clubs, we know when something is bothering you," Keita explained.

"Do you think he will come?" Sachi's now fidgeting and pressing her fingers together to hide her nervousness, said it in a whisper.

Now everyone falls into silence as if remembering about the time when they starting the quest to make this guild.

The way Sachi explained to them, they could guess that this Shirou person was a very gentle and patient person. They were horrified when they saw Sachi almost went into catatonic and the (in)famous White Devil is enraged expression after they explained what Sachi just did.

Sachi felt her heart almost stopped beatings and tears are gathering at the corner of her eyes, but suddenly she felt hands pulled her head and the next she felt was a warmth.

" _I know that you wanted to follow the path of your own choosing, but after this stunt you've just pulled, I just don't know if I can anymore"_

It took Sachi and the rest of the soon-to-be guild members to persuade Shirou and promised him that they will not pull any kind of stunt like this again and helped them with their quest until done.

Sachi sighed in bliss as reminiscing the feeling when Shirou take her into his arms and ignores the flat stares that Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker gave her.

"And… She's gone," Ducker said it flatly, the rest only response was nodded, then turned around when they heard the door being opened.

From the door came in a group of one male player and three female players, they recognize the male because his attire is not changed much, but then blushed when they saw the three female players new attires.

"All of you seems doing well."

The voice of the male player snapped Sachi back, then turned to saw Shirou with Lisbeth beside him, and that looks like Kazuya and Asuna seems are butting heads with each other.

"Shirou!" Sachi bolted out of her chair and dashed to the one whom name she just speaks then hug him.

"It's good to see you again, Sachi." Shirou returned the hug then let her go to look at her attire.

Still, on her baby—blue themed, discarding her initial blouse, she's now wearing the sleeveless one which showing her bare shoulders and collarbones and wearing new plaited skirts rather her initial pencil skirts which seems for more flexibility.

"It looks good on you," Shirou's comment making her blushed.

Kazuya and Lisbeth looked annoyed by this because Shirou never commented on their new attire. Asuna also in the same boat as them, but at least Shirou's already commenting her attire, albeit Argo must force him to do it.

"He's good," Keita whispered at the rest of his guild members that only nodded sagely.

"I have prepared a feast for this occasion, please enjoy. Asuna and I make it this morning," Shirou now at the table and snapped his finger, activating [The Vault] to materialized the feast that he's already prepared with Asuna earlier.

"Congratulations Sachi, for becoming a guild leader, and here's our present for you," Shirou hold out his hand and a long bundle that almost reach 2 meters materialized then handed it to Sachi.

"Shirou and I together made it," Lisbeth commented with a smile, seems proud with the works.

"Hmph, be grateful for it, because how the hassle it is for me to gather the materials," Kazuya said with a haughty huff.

"Say what?! You didn't do anything at all!" Asuna protested.

"I did kill them all didn't I?" Kazuya rebuked innocently.

"Yeah! By taking the Last hit on them, meanwhile Shirou and I working hard to wear it down!" Asuna shot back.

"To the Moonlit Black Cats." Shirou raised his glass, and the rest soon followed him awkwardly and toast, trying to ignore Kazuya and Asuna that starts bickering.

* * *

 ** _Real World - Hospital_**

Another day, another visit for Kirigaya Suguha to the hospital. SAO Incident will be the marked for the first time in her life to celebrate Christmas, New Year Eve, and even her upcoming birthday party without her siblings, especially Shirou.

After greeting some of the familiar nurses, that usually returns her greeting with a smile. This time there's an awkward and an uneasy expression on them which confusing her, she ignored it and proceeds to the elevator.

When the elevator door opened, Suguha stepped out into the floor where her siblings are being cared of, she saw men in black suits with sunglasses standing in front of the door where Shirou is being cared of, amongst those people she recognized a single person, the person who did some sort of experiments to Shirou.

"Kikuoka-san, what are you doing at Onii-Sama's room? And who are these people?" Suguha asked with the wary tone.

"Ah! Suguha-san! Well, we're-" Kikuoka stuttered with his words, trying to explain the situation, but being shoved aside by impatience Suguha and opened the room where Shirou is staying.

Suguha saw a person sitting on the side Shirou's bed, from the way the person wearing black Gothic Lolita outfit, a small black hat with the veil covering the face like the one used at a funeral.

"I finally found you at last…" Suguha heard the melodious sultry voice with longing feelings coming from the person that's hinted she's a female, whom now caressing Shirou's cheek affectionally.

Suguha looked a bit miffed by this unknown female action and shouted, "Who the hell are you?!"

The unknown female turned to Suguha slowly, as if not fazed with Suguha's shouting, like any other person that was standing by who winced at her shouting.

"S-s-sorry m-my l-l-lady, s-she's j-just b-barging in-" Kikuoka stuttered his apologize while bowing rapidly but stopped as the unknown female raised her small pale dainty hand which covered by fingerless elbow gloves, then waved for him to leave the room.

"My apologies, you must be Kirigaya Suguha," The unknown female stated in a polite manner. Then she gets off from the bed and walked towards Suguha, only stopped a few feet away which Suguha can see that the unknown female is a head shorter than her

"But where is my manner, I already know your name but not likewise to you," the unknown female mused which making Suguha more agitated.

"As for my name… You can me Al," the unknown female introduced herself with lifting her skirt a bit and took a bow, like all of the European noblewomen that Suguha recognized from some of the tv drama that her mother's been watch before.

But Suguha suddenly rooted on the spot when she saw a pair of glowing red orbs as Al stood up straight from her bowing. All the previous hostile feelings she has for this unknown female that just introduced herself using that looks like an alias were gone, only to change into a dread and fear as she peered into those orbs.

Like a prey being helplessly accepted its fate to be devoured by its predator.

"M-my l-l-lady, y-your p-private H155 w-would b-be here s-shortly," Kikuoka came into the room and spoke still in stuttered manner, as he's shut his cell phone and bowed to Al.

"Thank you," Al replied to Kikuoka, which the man leaves the room again. "It is a pleasure for meeting you Kirigaya Suguha," she curtsied once more and walking towards the door.

As the gothic-themed female passed by still rooted Suguha, she stopped, "But understand this," she spoke suddenly, making Suguha come back from her shocked and turned to the gothic-themed girl that her eyes seem glowing red more intensely.

"He will be mine… Sooner or later…"

* * *

I'm back! \\(T-T)/

Got a sudden job at secluded island without any connection there and I didn't have any laptop, only desktop PC that obviously I can't bring it (~T-T)~

And finally, back to civilization \\(T-T)/

The question now is, should Sachi die or not (=-=")?

Please read and review (^-^)/


	9. Aincrad Arc, Chapter 08

**Summary = The regret is still there, countless times trying to undo what's already done, all end up in failure. Sometimes, heroes do need to be saved too.**

* * *

 _ **Date Posted = 201**_ _ **8**_ _ **/**_ _ **10**_ _ **/17**_

* * *

 **CAST ON THIS CHAPTER**

Kirigaya Shirou (IGN = Shirou; Level 50) [Former Heroic Spirit EMIYA / ARCHER]

 **[[The Vault]]**

 **[[Dual Wield]]**

 **[[?Unknown?]]**

 **[[?UNIDENTIFIED?]]**

 **[[?UNIDENTIFIED?]]**

 **[[?UNIDENTIFIED?]]**

 **[[?UNIDENTIFIED?]]**

 **[[?UNIDENTIFIED?]]**

Kirigaya Kazuha (IGN = Kazuya; level 48) [Female Kirigaya Kazuto, GGO appearance]

 **[[One-handed Sword]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Hiding]]**

 **[[Searching]]**

 **[[Blade Throwing]]**

 **[[Parry]]**

 **[[Battle Healing]]**

Yuuki Asuna (IGN = Asuna; level 48)

 **[[One-handed Rapier]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Sprint]]**

 **[[Cooking]]**

 **[[Light Metal Equipment]]**

 **[[Acrobatics]]**

 **[[Parry]]**

Hayami Saori (IGN = Sachi; Level 45)

 **[[Two-Handed Assault Spear]]**

 **[[Martial Art]]**

 **[[Sprint]]**

 **[[Acrobatics]]**

 **[[Spear Throwing]]**

 **[[Light Metal Equipment]]**

 **[[Evasion]]**

Shinozaki Rika (IGN = Lisbeth; Level 47)

 **[[One-Handed War Hammer]]**

 **[[Light Metal Equipment]]**

 **[[Metal Refining]]**

 **[[Martial Arts]]**

 **[[Slash Weapon Forging]]**

 **[[Thrust Weapon Forging]]**

 **[[Blunt Weapon Forging]]**

Izawa Shiori (IGN = Argo; Level 40)

 **[[One-Handed Claw]]**

 **[[Hiding]]**

 **[[Searching]]**

 **[[Acrobatics]]**

 **[[Tracking]]**

 **[[Sprint]]**

 **[[First Aid]]**

* * *

 _ **REVIEW ANSWER CORNER**_

 **Should Sachi die?**

[Holy Mama, so much arrows being shot at me O_O

I'll save her, don't worry ^-^]

 **About Who Is The Mysterious Girl**

[It is a secret, the idea came to me on a whim

But I assure you, it is not Illyasviel Von Einzbern

Depends on how many lightbulbs dropping on my head in the future, should I add Illyasviel or not

Her identity, of course, will be revealed as the story goes]

 **IRL name for Sachi and Argo**

[I'll use their VA name, from our friend **Magicis Somniator** suggestion]

* * *

 **This rated T to M (So I decided to put it at M rating for safety)**

 **If any of the characters in this fic will be OOC, I must say, please don't read this fic, I don't want to disappoint you**

 **I Own Nothing!**

 **From now on, I will be using their IGN to not confuse them.**

* * *

"Speaking"

" _Speaking in Thought"_

 ***Sound effect***

 **[** **"** Private Message in Game **"** **]**

 **[** _ **System**_ **]**

 **[** ***** **Items** ***]**

 **[Weapons name / type** **]**

 **[** **Boss / Monster** **]**

 **[[ _Weapons Skills_** _ ** _N_ ame**_ **]]**

 **[[Skills Name]]**

* * *

 _ **Aincrad Arc,**_ _ **Chapter 8 =**_ _ **Folds of Paranoia**_

* * *

 _ **Year**_ **?** _ **Month**_ **?** _ **Days**_ **?**

 _ **Unknown Location**_

A garden filled with any kinds of flower could be seen when someone entering a modest size of European style house. The garden while not too large, it is still beautiful with appropriate size that complements the size of the house.

In the garden, there are two children, two little girls, running around the garden, playing what it looks like the game of tag. One of them has black hair, and another has blonde hair. The happy expressions on their face is a sight to behold as one gets caught and starts chasing another. And repeats.

Suddenly, a portal with multi-colored light, opening up at the pathway leading to the house that splitting the garden into two sections. An old man with grey hair and beard with blood-red eyes dressed in all black with white gloves and in one of his hand holding a walking cane with a jewel on top of it came out from it.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg arrived and saw the two little girls have stopped playing their game recognizing and ran towards him.

"Grandpa Zel!" Both chorused and hugging each of the Zelretch legs with the smile on their faces.

"Ooohh… Hello little munchkins," Zelretch happily pats each of their heads, "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Rin-Mama in the study room," The one with blonde hair replied. Zelretch nodded at Iri's answer, "Mom is with her too."

"Daddy is at the workshop, experimenting on something," The one with black hair supplied, "Are you going to play with us, Grandpa?"

As much as Zelretch wanted to agree with Maiya's request, he has something urgent to attend to, "I'll play with you both later, I need to see your mothers first."

"Really?" Both of them asked simultaneously.

Zelretch only chuckles at how harmonics they are, unlike their mothers who always butting heads at each other, even though they're already tuning it down now.

"Tell you what, I have something for you both," both children perked up by this. Zelretch fished out from his bottomless pocket two circle objects and put each one for Iri and Maiya.

"Why don't you both played with these until I'm done? This is a magical device," Zelretch grinned and leave the children.

Iri and Maiya looked down curiously at the mentioned magical device on their respective hands.

Maiya's device has a five-pointed star on the center of the circular object, with a fairy looks like a wing on it. While Iri's device has a six-pointed star on the center of the circular object, with a ribbon-like wing on it.

Both of them peering closer to get the better looks at it, curious what it could do.

* * *

Zelretch nearing the supposed study, and already starts to hear the bickering sound coming out from it.

"I told you, the ratio should be 70-30 for this side to make it more efficient!" An angered voice shouts out, that Zelretch recognized it's Tohsaka Rin.

"Ridiculous, the perfect balance is much more powerful, rather than tipping it more to that side," A sneer mocking voice answered, that Zelretch recognized it's Luvia.

Zelretch opened the door and saw his prized pupils ready to starts butting head to each other literally and sighed, "Why do you both can't get along even once, like your children?" He asked, making his presence known to both women who now straighten up and address him.

"Lord Zelretch," Luvia address formally with a bow.

Rin also bows, but not too formally, "We can get along for your information, Lord Zelretch."

Zelretch raised his eyebrow, "Like what? When is it only concerning about your husband _sword_?" smirked at the flushed expression from Rin and Luvia from his remark.

"Anyway, Lord Zelretch. What is your purpose here?" Rin who recovered first from Zelretch remark asked with Luvia nodded beside her.

Zelretch expression turned serious, "It's already begun. The first move has been taken," he informed grimly.

Both women looked at each other with worry expression on their faces, "What should we do?" Rin asked, know that Zelretch already has plans for them, as the Wizard Marshall giving them about this development.

"Do not fret, I'm working on many contingencies. But I need you both with your husband for the few of it to work nicely," Zelretch informed then his smirk goes wider.

* * *

 _ **Year**_ _ **?**_ _ **, Month**_ _ **?**_ _ **, Days**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Unknown**_

Opening his eyes at the scenery that's familiar, but this time a little bit different. He could still remember well enough the layout of the place when Kayaba pulled him to talk on his dream-state inside SAO.

He looked around, scanning his surroundings for any signs why he is here because the last time Kayaba said that they will not meet again in this kind of place.

Squinting his eyes at the horizon, he saw a silhouette, then he starts approaching it slowly. As the distance is reducing, he still couldn't distinguish who or what it is, and fastening his pace.

When Shirou almost reaching the silhouette, it turns around so fast and felt something buried deep on his stomach. Looking down, he saw a sword being thrust through his gut, then looking up to meet with the grinning visage of the faceless silhouette.

"I know you're always trying to escape from me. But this time, you will submit yourself fully to me," It spoke and thrust the blade even deeper making him winced in pain and about to retaliate, but it's an impossible task, as the silhouette other hands quickly went for his throat, choking him.

"Even if you desperately deny, ignore, or forget me, you only will be seeing me at the end of this foolish endeavor," He starts struggling to break free as the silhouette bringing him close to its face.

"This will be the mark you should bear," The silhouette let go of the sword that still buried deep inside his gut and feeling his left hand being held up.

The sight making him couldn't say a word as he knew what this being mean. There are many lines running through his left hand that he thought it was already gone from him.

"You can dread me, but you can't run from me, for your destiny will arrive all the same, for you to return back to me." his eyes widened in shock, because that statement shook him to his core.

"Or the people you cherished will perish in your foolish quest, for wanting to be free from your shackles." He now becomes more terrified at the grinning silhouette saying as his vision gone dark again.

* * *

 _ **Year**_ _ **2023**_ _ **, Month**_ _ **June**_ _ **, Days**_ _ **11**_

 _ **Aincrad 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, Lisbeth Rented Shop**_

Jolting awake, with panting breath, could be heard from a simple smalls room with only one bed and a cupboard beside it. The person who slept on the bed tried to keep his heart rate calm by holding his chest.

The White Devil of Aincrad or Shirou, putting his other hand on his forehead, trying to make sense what he just experience.

"A dream?" Shirou muttered, feeling his forehead is wet from sweat, thinking about the dream he just experienced. He opened his console only to see it is already noon and he's overslept.

Shirou sighed and close his console, but catches something on his sight at his left hand from the corner of his vision. His eyes opened wide in shock, his breathing getting shallow, his ears could hear his own heartbeats pounding loudly.

He has seen the sight that hasn't seen even once, in his eight years of living this new life as Kirigaya Shirou.

The Magic Circuits.

"Impossible…!" he muttered in shock as he flexed his left arm, then touching it like some kind of illusion to him.

" _This will be the mark you should bear."_

Shirou recalled the words that spoke to him in the nightmare and getting a dark pit on his stomach.

"No…!" he said in disbelieve. Then he looked that the person who always sneaks on his bed is missing. Meaning he's alone in the room.

"Kazuya! Lisbeth! Argo! Asuna! Sachi! Anyone?!" Shirou called frantically for the people who usually stay at the place whenever he rented one for temporary staying. He stumbled from the bed then falling down on the floor. But it didn't deter him to went for the door.

As Shirou about to hold the doorknob, the door opened itself by a familiar pink haired girl from the other side looking at him with drowsy eyes.

" _The people you cherished will perish in your foolish quest, for wanting to be free from your shackles."_

Remembering that words again, Shirou knew that this person is one of those he come to cherish. The one he tutored about blacksmithing arts, Lisbeth.

"What is it Shirou? You're too loud and I need my- eep!" Lisbeth was about to say something but surprised by suddenly being pulled forward, then feeling warmth engulfing her.

Shirou slowly let go of the hug and inspecting Lisbeth thoroughly. Caressing her lips, cheeks, then shoulders, hands, waist, then eventually his hands resting on her hips.

"You're still here…" He muttered in relieved and resting his chin on the pink haired blacksmith head, knowing that the girl in front of him is real and not an illusion.

"S-shirou, wh-what's w-wrong?!" Lisbeth stuttered, feeling her heartbeats getting faster and her face getting warmer by each second goes by. Even being nicknamed as The Pink Amazonian, she's still a pure maiden.

 ***Creak***

Shirou and Lisbeth turned to the sound of the opening door, to find the infamous information broker, Argo The Rat, is grinning ear to ear at the display of blushing Lisbeth being hugged on the waist by Shirou.

"Oya? How bold you are Shi-Kun. The first thing you do after waking up is- buhnyaa!"

Shirou didn't even care about Argo's teasing and proceed what he just did with Lisbeth to the whiskered female player.

"Nyanyanyanyanya! W-what's g-go-ing on w-with y-you Shi-kun!" Argo didn't know what's going on, because one second, she tried to teased Shirou then another second, she could feel his hands roaming all over her, even if she didn't mind if he did it in a perverted way.

"You're real…" Shirou muttered as he tightens the hug on Argo who didn't even struggling.

Lisbeth doesn't know if she should be laughing or angry at Argo. Because before could fully enjoying the embrace she received from Shirou is ended by the intervention from Argo, or the Rat now resembling a hamster that being hugged by the owner forcefully.

Shirou keeps holding Argo for few second and pull back, realizing that three other persons are not around, "Where's Kazuya? Where's Asuna? Where's Sachi?" he asked frantically while looking around.

"A-Chan going for morning report, Sa-Chin is going for a labyrinth with her guild, and I don't know where Kazu-Nyan went off to-"

As soon she answered the questions, Argo and even Lisbeth could feel the wind picking up at the speed Shirou run off to.

"Wait Shirou! / Shi-kun!" Argo and Lisbeth called simultaneously, but to no avail, Shirou already is gone.

Both girls nodding to each other and took off after Shirou in haste. Intending to know what is happening for him to behave this way.

And also, because he forgot to wear any shirt

* * *

 _ **Aincrad 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, Giltstein, Knight of Blood Headquarter**_

Shirou run through the streets, to the easiest destination he could reach, while ignoring the angry shouts as he bumped into any player, but kept running until he reached the building of the Knight of Blood headquarter.

"Halt! State your business!"

Didn't have any time for this bullshit, Shirou tripped the guard easily making the guard falling down and get inside, silently thanking that the door isn't locked.

"Stop right there!"

Ignoring the shout from the guard Shirou kept going and shouting for the person name he's looking for, "Asuna!"

Keeping his eyes peeled and barely even blink, Shirou opened each door he came through. He didn't care about the commotion that he caused. Then he finally at the last door that he hasn't inspected. Without hesitation, he opened it wide and loud and found the person he's looking for.

"Asuna!"

Shirou takes a fast and long stride, intending to shorten the distance with the person he needs to conform to. When he's in front of the one he's looking for, whom now standing from the chair she's sitting at.

"Shirou! What are you doing here? I mean it's not that I-"

Shirou cut off whatever Asuna going to say by cupping her cheeks with his callous hands and rubbing it gently, slowly making it turned into crimson color.

"S-Sh-Shi-Shirou"

Still ignoring everything, Shirou just sighed in relieved and hugging Asuna's head closer to his chest, "Thank god you're okay…" he muttered lowly on her lily scented hair.

This is a time where Asuna didn't know what to do in this situation, and time seems moving so slowly for her because…

Being hugged, check.

Being hugged by her crush, check.

Being hugged by her crush on his bare torso, check, check, and, check.

Being hugged by her crush, face first on his bare torso and accidentally taking a whiff of his smell is like, check, check, check, check, check, and, check.

Although her mind is racing through million miles per second, her heartbeats didn't lag behind it, and there's this hotness that surging throughout her body.

Not that she hated this open display of affection. As a matter of fact, she liked it a lot.

It was also sending a message to those perverted players inside KoB that keep trying to making move on her, that she's off limits and not interested with them.

Suddenly, she felt the warmth fade away and looked up that Shirou already pulled away.

"S-Sh-Shi-Shirou? W-wh-at's w-wr-ong?" She wanted to slap herself from stuttering like this in front of KoB members, she's known of how cold and composed she is, a persona that she used in front of them.

"I'm sorry for suddenly to do this," Shirou apologies.

"No, I don't mind at all," Asuna just realized what she just said out loud and becoming more crimson "I-I Mean, w-what happen to you, Shirou?" She changed the subject, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Asuna didn't get any answer, but she noticed there's something strange glowing lines on Shirou's left hand, "Shirou? What is that?" She tentatively trying to touch it but backed away as she saw Shirou flinched.

"It's nothing to worry about," Shirou hide his hand, then just notice his state of dress.

"Ah, sorry about this Asuna," he used [The Vault] and materializing a long-sleeve shirt to cover the glowing lines. Making the audience who never saw the ability first hand gaping in awe.

"as I said, I don't mind it at all," Asuna mumbled, feeling a little disappointed… Screw that, she's so disappointed because it was too soon to end. Knowing the fact that Kazuya always monopolizes Shirou for this kind of thing.

Shirou couldn't hear what Asuna just said and decide to ask questions, "Asuna, do you have any idea which Labyrinth that Sachi went to?"

"The last thing that I heard, Moonlit Black Cat members current level, beside Sachi. Is sufficient enough to go at 27th floor Labyrinth," Asuna answered, she remembered when the last time Sachi pulled a stunt for going into the higher-level Labyrinth just to leveling up her party member.

And it goes into a disaster which leading Shirou, a calm, collected, patient man, that she ever knew into such rage that she felt scared remembering it. So, she knew after that event, Sachi always goes with her guildmates to the Labyrinth which matches her guildmates level.

"And Kazuya?" Shirou asked with worry in his voice.

Asuna getting reminded by her rival making her nerves on edge, but still answered reluctantly, "I don't know about her."

Shirou winced at the answer because in the span of Asuna become a Vice Commander of KoB, she and Kazuya always butting head at each other in every meeting about clearing Field Boss or Floor Boss.

"I see… Stay safe okay? And please drop by anytime for dinner if you like, I have some new recipes for you," Shirou smiled then crushed a teleport crystal and gone.

"What's going on?" Asuna pondered what Shirou trying to say to her, she usually overjoyed when there's a new recipe she could try from him, even if she had to bear being in one place with his annoying adoptive sister. But something is amiss now, because of how he behaved.

"A-Chan! Did you Shi-Kun coming here?!"

Asuna saw Argo with Lisbeth panting out of breath at the door of the meeting room she's in, with a guard that putting his hands on their shoulder.

"Hey! You can't just barge in like that!"

Asuna silencing the guard with a raised hand, "Yes, he just gone by now, what's going on Argo?" She tried to ask but being ignored completely.

"Damn it, we're late!" Lisbeth cursed.

"Where he's off to A-Chan?" Argo asked back, still ignoring Asuna question earlier.

Asuna still feeling irritated for her earlier question earlier patiently replied, "I told him where Sachi and her group are maybe in 27th floor Labyrinth."

"Let's go," Lisbeth pulling out a teleport crystal, intending to cut the time they need.

Argo nodded and looking to Asuna, "You coming A-Chan?"

Asuna looks conflicted, she wanted to know what is going on. But the meeting still wasn't over yet, she accidentally looked at her Commander eyes who smiled with an understanding expression on his face, which nodding at her.

"Go on, Asuna-Kun. I think there's something bothering your man… To make him acting like that," Heathcliff ushered Asuna who blushed at the implication nodded in gratitude, then quickly teleporting off with her fellow female players.

As the room gone quiet, Heathcliff proceeds to do something that frightened the KoB that gathered in the room.

"Now, before this meeting is dismissed… Who is it that forgot to set this building into a non-teleport crystal area?" He asked with a calming smile, but his eyes betrayed him and making those gathered in the room gulped nervously.

* * *

 _ **Aincrad 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, Labyrinth**_

 ***Stab***

With a shrill, the monster with a bladed tip protruding from its chest burst into pixels, making it cease to exist.

A delicate hand belonging to female clad in baby-blue theme armor, picking up something like a long shaft that two meters long, which connected with a cross guard, the blade tip is longer than any kind of traditional spear.

As if following a silent order from the owner, the long shaft receded into a small handle that can only fit to behold by two hands, but the bladed part stays the same. Then, the baby-blue themed female put it into a sheath on her hips.

"Man, that is so wicked Sachi."

The baby-blue themed female named Sachi turned her head to her party members, that also her guildmates, The Moonlit Black Cat. With bashful expression, "Ah! It's nothing guys."

Keita just laughed at her, "No need to be so modest Sachi."

"Do you think Shirou-San would be willing to make a custom weapon for us?" Sasamaru asked as he looked in awe at the weapon that's on Sachi hip.

Sachi looked down at the weapon on her hip and giving a rub on the handle with pink dusting her face. The weapon is a present from Shirou when she becomes the leader of Moonlit Black Cat.

"I'm sure that if you asked, he will make it for you," Sachi said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, right…" Sasamaru responds lamely.

"There's no doubt he will make it for free…" Tetsuo commented.

"I mean, his mistress is our leader," Ducker added.

Sachi now becoming red at Ducker sudden opinion, because such thing never crossed her mind, "M-m-is-s-t-re-s-ss?!"

"For real?! I thought she's the wife?!" Sasamaru asked incredulously.

"W-w-wi-f-fe?!" Sachi squeaked and there's steam coming out from her ears as her mind went automatically imagining it.

Keita, who heard a squeak coming from Sachi turned and sweat drop at the sight of his guild leader already went to her own la-la-land, while his guildmates still arguing about their leader love life.

"You tell that to Kazuya-San," Keita said with a shiver.

"Yeah… Nu uh…" Sasamaru shook his head and shivered.

"I rather jumped from the edge of Aincrad rather than facing her ire…" Ducker also following Tetsuo and Sasamaru.

Sachi immediately back from her la-la-land at the mention of Kazuya from her guildmates, "Was Kazuya-Chan that scary? I mean, she's a sweet girl, you know," She reprimands her guildmates.

Moonlit Black Cat members give their leader incredulous flat stares at her statement.

"Whatever floats your boat Sachi," Keita sighed at his leader rather naive attitude towards her supposed love rival.

Let it be known as a common knowledge in this death game that there are rivalries amongst the renowned female players of the inner circle of The White Devil to gain his affection.

"It's a shame. You would need to change that weapon at the upper floor Sachi," Tetsuo commented, changing the subject.

"Yeah…" Sachi muttered, she knew very well that she needed to change her weapon at the upper floor. Because it will be obsolete as they ascend to the upper floor.

"Don't be so sad Sachi, I'm sure Shirou-San already prepared another spear for you." Keita encouraged his guild leader.

"Or you rather, prefer his own _spear_?" Ducker wiggling his eyebrows playfully at Sachi.

Sachi knows the insinuation from Ducker suggestive comment, wanted to yell at him, but she heard a faint sound that seems to call out her name.

"…hi!"

It was faint, but Sachi tried to drone out the chatting sound of her guildmates to focus.

"…achi!"

Keita stopped talking, and soon his guildmates too. Because their guild leader suddenly become quiet, "What's wrong Sa-"

Sachi quickly put a finger on her lips and shook her head, silently telling them to be quiet.

"Sachi!"

"Shirou-Kun!" Sachi suddenly opened her eyes and took off to the direction where she feels the voice is coming from, ignoring her guildmates panicking.

"Wait! Sachi!"

* * *

Asuna, Lisbeth, and Argo teleported right in front of 27th floor Labyrinth. They look around and couldn't see Shirou anywhere, knowing that they're not too far behind him, they also couldn't risk teleporting directly inside the Labyrinth.

"I found a track, it's fresh, I think it's Shi-Kun," Argo said with her eyes glowing, indicating that she's using her [[Tracking]] skill.

Asuna and Lisbeth trusting Argo [[Tracking]] skill and start running inside the dungeon.

"Better avoid any fight, we can't waste any time dealing with them," Asuna said to Lisbeth and Argo as they nodded when the monsters start spawning before them.

"Why the hell didn't he use messages?" Lisbeth weaves through some monsters and keeps running.

"I think he's not thinking straight Lis-Chan," Argo somersault over a monster on her way then keep running.

"Talk later! We need to find him first!" Asuna said irritatingly while using her [Sprint] in short burst to avoiding any strike.

As they keep running and went deeper into the Labyrinth, they saw not much monsters were there waiting for them. Lisbeth and Argo suddenly stopped when Asuna not in line with them

Lisbeth and Argo saw Asuna is kneeling on the ground, eyes widened in shock because on the finger of the KoB Vice Commander there is a crimson fluid dripping from it.

Did Shirou just bulldoze his way through this dungeon?

Those are the thing that crossed their minds, as they start to follow where the trail of blood led to with haste on their pace.

* * *

Don't get in my way.

That's what on Shirou's mind when he got inside the 27th floor Labyrinth to find where Sachi currently is from Asuna information. He searched for every nook and cranny of the Labyrinth for any sign of the leader of Moonlit Black Cat or its members.

Each monster that he met is quickly dispatched without any trouble, even some of them got a lucky strike that making his shirt has tears and shallow wounds all over it.

"Sachi!" Shirou called out once more but suddenly hear a familiar voice.

"… that way!"

It's faint, but he is absolutely sure that it belongs to Sachi coming from the intersection before him, so he fastened his steps without a second thought.

* * *

"It's coming from that way!" Sachi run even faster where she determined the voice is coming from the intersection in front of her. As she reaching there, she took a hard turn to the right, but there's a silhouette passing to her left.

Sachi widened her eyes because it's Shirou, her action also being mimicked by Shirou as they're coming to a halt on their step.

Slowly but surely, they close the distance.

Sachi wanted to say something instead, she felt Shirou hands circling her frame and buried his face on her hair.

"Sachi… Thank god I found you…"

Sachi couldn't say a word at the situation, her face becoming hot as it's being buried deep on Shirou chest. After few seconds passed, she felt that Shirou pulled away, but not breaking the hug.

"S-shi-shirou-Kun!" Sachi stuttered at Shirou. She didn't hate this instead, she craved this, the last time Shirou is in very close proximity from her is when she recklessly charging into a dungeon unprepared.

Shirou looked around for a bit then looked down on Sachi, "Why are you alone…? Where's Keita and the rest?" He asked.

Sachi just realized that she's been running to chase the voice on her own, "Ah! I left them behind!"

"You shouldn't do that," Shirou reprimanded with a frown, making Sachi lower her head in shame. Then he lifted her chin and giving her a happy smile, "But I'm glad you're okay."

The action making Sachi blushed even more, then she hugged Shirou again to hide her embarrassed face.

Sachi wanted this moment to last, but it seems impossible, because from afar the rest of Moonlit black Cat already catching up with their leader.

"Sachi!"

"Don't run off like that!"

Shirou turned to the member of Moonlit Black Cat and greet them, "Hi guys."

"Ah, Shirou-San. Hello," Tetsuo greets back.

"Did you really miss him that much that you can actually hear him calling your name from here?" Ducker asked incredulously.

"We already told you that you could stay with him, there's no need to bunk in with us," Sasamaru commented.

Shirou ignored any kind of remark coming to him or the girl in his arm and asked in return, "Anyone seen Kazuya?"

Sachi now has recovered, looking up to boy whom hugging her. "Kazuya-Chan is with us a moment ago, but she said she's not in the mood for going out to the field and wanted to head back to rest."

"I see…" Shirou nodded, "Sachi, return to the town safe area please."

Everyone wanted to ask why Shirou is telling them to return back to the town, but when they see the pleaded look on his face, they obliged.

"Please…"

"Alright, we'll return right now," Sachi responded.

"Thank you, come to visit for dinner anytime. If you feel like it," Shirou took out a teleport crystal then crushed it and he's gone.

"You know, he seems kinda off today," Ducker commented.

"Yeah…" Keita can't find any words to describe it, then he looked at Sachi. There's various red spot on her clothes, "Sachi? What's on your clothes?" he pointed his finger where the red spots are.

"This is… Blood…?!" Sachi almost hysterical, scaring her guildmates. Because she recalled that the only person that she knew who could bleed in SAO is only Shirou.

"Sa-Chin!"

Sachi quickly turned around, she saw Asuna, Lisbeth, and Argo coming this way.

"Sachi! Did you see Shirou?" Asuna asked in worry.

Sachi's showing her bloodstained hands, giving them clues at what happened, "He's just teleported."

"Where to?" Lisbeth now asking.

"I told him that Kazuya-Chan is going back to rest, I think he went back to the place where he and Kazuya-Chan staying at," Informed Sachi.

"Damn it, we've been running in circles," Lisbeth cursed.

"This is my last…" Argo spoke and taking out her teleport Crystal.

"Ah!" Sachi wanted to come as well, but she looked back to her guildmates. She can't leave them just like this.

Keita seems to understand Sachi dilemma and nudged her to go, "Go Sachi, your man needs you."

"Thank you-" Sachi said in relieved, but catching on what Keita just said, "Guys!" She shouted with a flush on her cheek.

"He's not her man!" Asuna, Lisbeth, and Argo rejected the idea.

"Not yet," Ducker added, but he looks like regretting making an unnecessary comment. Because the looks on Asuna, Lisbeth, and Argo, are ready to kill him right where he's stand.

Tetsuo comes to the rescue, "Go on Sachi, we'll be fine on our own, we can find our way back."

"Be safe," Sachi nodded and coming closer to the still angry looking Asuna, Lisbeth, and Argo. Then they teleported away.

* * *

 _ **Aincrad 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, Lisbeth Rented Shop**_

Kazuya stood alone in an empty room with a flat expression, "Where's everyone? Even Lisbeth closed her shop," She grumbled after checking the whole structure that she, Shirou, and Lisbeth rented for any sign of people.

Kazuya saw the empty messy bed that Shirou just slept earlier this morning still not being tidy up and grinning. She jumped to the bed and hugging the pillow.

"Fuwaaa, Onii-Chan smell… Just like the way it should be," Kazuya said after taking a long whiff at the bedsheet and wrapping all over her body.

Kazuya snapped from her reverie when she remembered something important that has been neglected for a long time now.

"Wait…" Kazuya knew that human five senses are working here. While they can smell any kind of scents like perfume and food, the smell from players body excretion isn't. Even bleeding and feeling pain is not even possible.

Kazuya looked at her hand, "So much blood…" Her shoulder shook whenever she remembering when Shirou's blood still on her hands as they treated him for the first time. Every time she and the other always trying to get the answer for his condition, even ganging up on him, her brother always find a way out to avoid the topic.

 ***Bang***

"Kazuya!"

"Kya!" Kazuya jumped in surprise at the sudden loud sounds coming from the door. Sitting up on the bed, still with bedsheet draping on her, she saw Shirou with many cuts on his shirt and panting heavily at the doorway.

"Onii-Chan!" Kazuya shouted in horror at the way his condition.

Shirou just ignored Kazuya outburst and quickly went to her sitting form on the bed, then goes down on his knees and hugging her. He circling his arms on her waist while resting his head on her laps.

"Umu, Onii-Chan… What's wrong…?" Kazuya asked in confusion. It's a rare sight that Shirou is behaving like this. Usually, it's the other way around, where she's the one who rested her head in his laps.

"It's nothing… Just let us stay like this for now…" Shirou just mumbled on her laps and relaxed.

Kazuya feels Shirou is relaxing on her laps, despite the condition he's in. She let it go for now, "Silly Onii-Chan… You can do this as much as you like."

Kazuya starts rubbing Shirou's head while humming a calming tune, not long enough she could feel his breath is becoming steady and realized that he's sleeping now. She dared not move, because afraid waking up her sleeping adoptive brother on her laps.

Kazuya saw there's something wet on her laps, she thought that he's drooling on his sleep, as she traced the source, she finds out that it was coming from his eyes. She doesn't know why is he crying. Ever since growing up together, she and her family never once saw Shirou shedding any tears. Even at grandpa's funeral, the adult on the family that's close to him.

Slowly wiped them clean, Kazuya heard many footsteps coming to this room, then at the doorway, there's Argo, Lisbeth, Asuna, and even Sachi.

"Sssh…" Kazuya put her finger in shushing gesture and pointed down at the figure on her laps.

"Is he…?" Lisbeth whispered.

"Yes," Kazuya nodded.

"Let's lay him on the bed and treat his wound, then we talk outside," Sachi suggested.

The girls nodded in agreement. They slowly lift Shirou's from Kazuya's lap and gently put him on the bed.

"Since it's already late, why don't we have a sleepover?" Argo asked as she opened her console to see it's already dawn.

"I'll prepare the tea and snack for us after treating his wound," Asuna said as the other began helping her for tending the wound.

* * *

Sitting on the floor in a circular motion, donning in their choice of pajamas, Kazuya, Argo, Asuna, Sachi, and Lisbeth, are enjoying the freshly brewed tea with any kind of snacks being laid out inside their circle.

Since there are only two beds in the room, that each only fit with two persons in bed, they decide to do Rock-Paper-Scissor.

Argo got to sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag.

Lisbeth and Sachi got one of the beds.

Kazuya and Asuna… Much to their dislike for each other, have to share the bed.

After taking a sip, Asuna put her cup down and looking at the group, "So? Any idea why Shirou acting like that today?"

"I was initially going to enjoy lazy Sunday without doing anything because so many orders are piling up. But suddenly a shout woke me up, as I went to the next room, then he suddenly hugging me and saying _**you're still here**_ ," Lisbeth explained as she took a biscuit and ate it.

"He also said _**you're real**_ when he's hugging me. As if I'm just an illusion in front of him, then he asked where is Kazu-Nyan, A-Chan, and Sa-Chin were. So, I told him where you three were, and he's off without saying anything," Argo said as she sips her tea.

"He's telling me to _**stay safe**_ after he's storming inside KoB headquarter only on his pants," Asuna added.

"When we met inside the Labyrinth, he pleaded for me to return to the town safe area," Said Sachi then she looked down on her cup.

The rest of the group now looking at Kazuya, who's being silent all this time.

"Onii-Chan… Looked so relieved when he saw me in the room. He fell asleep crying… On my laps… I don't know what happens. Because I never saw him shed tears even once," Kazuya spoke quietly, making the room went silent at this information.

"One thing for sure, something is bothering him," Lisbeth took another sip from her tea.

"Yeah, we're basically chasing Shi-Kun running around topless, in A-Chan case," Argo giggled at the flushed expression of Lisbeth and Asuna.

"Thankfully, he's wearing something after that," Asuna said, tried to fight down her blush.

"Do you know how many female players are blushing mess after seeing Shi-Kun running around topless? I also saw many the female NPC is also blushing too!" Argo laughed, thankfully she put down her cup before that.

Kazuya suddenly spits her tea, "Wait a minute! Basically, Onii-Chan hugged you!" She pointed Asuna, then to Argo and Sachi, "And you both while Onii-Chan topless?!" She accused.

"What of it?" Asuna said smugly in a challenging manner.

"Nyaa, now we know how Kazu-Nyan always feel when she's clinging to Shi-Kun topless in the morning," Argo mused, also taunting Kazuya.

"He's not too buff or skinny, but his arms are strong. It does make you feel safe being held in his arms," Lisbeth nodded sagely, then grinning at Kazuya.

"I envy you…" Sachi took a sip from her cup, then trying to hide her face in embarrassment to accidentally blurt it out. Because she's the only one who's being left out.

"You'll get your chance Sa-Chin soon enough," Argo pats the Spear Wielder in an encouraging manner.

"What do you mean by that?!" Sachi asked with hope on her voice, but anger from Kazuya. Her nerves got on edge hearing the confessions, she wanted to lash out to them but trying to reign it in.

Argo expression turned serious, "Girls, let's be honest here… Are we falling in love with the same person?" She asked.

"What's your point, Argo?" Asuna asked.

Argo look everyone present directly in their eyes one by one, then dropping the bomb, "I propose we shared him."

"That's ridiculous!" Lisbeth roared.

"No way!" Kazuya seethed.

"Argo-Chan!" Sachi admonish.

"Never!" Asuna growled.

The response is being expected by Argo, because she's only smiling at them, "That's what I thought…"

Argo put down her cup and stand up, she walked to the windows to see the fake night sky, "You know… If we kept going this way with none of us are willing to back down… We eventually are going to kill each other at some point in the future…"

Silence falls on the room again, Argo turned around to face each occupant in the room, "And there will be no return from that…"

Argo opened her console and equipping her [Claw], "And I'm not afraid to cross that line… Do you…?"

"I-" Asuna hesitated at the declaration.

"That-" Lisbeth loss at words.

"No…" Sachi is afraid and on the verge of tears.

"Argo…!" Kazuya warned as she is the only one already opening the console.

Argo giving a sharp glare to Kazuya, "Don't even think because I'm the weakest in this group, and you think that I will just roll and die, Kazuya."

Argo also glared to Asuna, Lisbeth, and Sachi right in their eyes. Then slowly smiled and put away her weapon, "But… Will Shirou like the outcome coming from this?"

"It's already late, I'm going to sleep… Just think about my proposal…" Argo pulled out her own sleeping bag and without saying anything she takes her sleeping place under the window.

"I-I th-think, I'm a-also g-going to s-sleep n-now," Sachi is the next to withdraw and also went to her area to sleep on the bed.

"Thank you, it was delicious Asuna," Lisbeth thanked the chestnut-haired girl neutrally, then go to the bed where she and Sachi shared.

Kazuya and Asuna silently following their group to sleep in their own designated bed without looking to each other in the eyes.

* * *

Stirred awake and sit up, Shirou looking around only to realize that he's been sleeping on the bed instead of on Kazuya laps as the last thing he remembered. Looking down at his topless torso that's being covered by bandages, he also remembered that he's charging into a Labyrinth with reckless abandon, just only to find Sachi.

Putting his feet on the floor, Shirou looked at the cupboard beside the bed. On top of it, there's a piece of paper being stabbed with a small knife.

"huh?" Shirou pulled the knife and it's suddenly vanished, then he opened the piece of paper and read what's on it.

 **["** Meet me at this coordinate alone right now.

Don't make me wait.

Zelretch **"]**

Despite how short and simple the message is, Shirou knew better that it must be very important because the Wizard Marshal is personally there, or just a prank that the damn Troll always pulled.

But this is also a chance to asked what's happening.

Because he had to admit it, like it or not, he lost his usual composure today.

Equipping all of his usual equipment, Shirou strolled out from the room. He passed by a room, and curiosity pulled him to take a peek on the other bedroom.

Inside the room Shirou is surprised but also glad to find Kazuya with Asuna, Lisbeth with Sachi, sleeping on the same bed of the double bed type room, and Argo sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag under the window.

Shirou smiled at how peaceful the scenery before him, but he can't admire it for long, so he slowly closed the door and went into the night.

Intending to find out what the Wizard Marshall has in store for him.

* * *

 _ **Real World, Undisclosed Location**_

On a dimly lit room, a girl wearing black gothic Lolita outfit and a hat with veil, is sitting on a chair at the head of the table sipping a red liquid inside a rather fancy and expensive glass. Behind her, there's a man dressed fully in black standing full on guard with an earpiece.

Suddenly the man in black put his hand on the earpiece and nodded, then he carefully steps forward and whispered something on the girl.

The girl grinned with glee as she heard the information and squeeze the glass on her hand, thus breaking it by the sheer force of her grip.

"Yes! It's finally here! Hahahahahaha!" The girl laughed hysterically, while the man in black just calmly brings out a handkerchief to wipe away the red fluid on her hand.

"Now that he's awake, things are going to be much more interesting!" The girl stands up and rudely pulled the handkerchief from the man in black. She wiped away the red fluid herself then throwing the piece of cloth back to the man in black without looking.

"To think that the mundane technology managed to achieve it!" The girl slowly walking to the balcony to see the night sky above, her pale luscious skin is illuminated by the moonlight.

"Kikuoka!" The girl called out, from the door a man wearing glasses with green suit coming in and taking a bow to the girl.

"Yes, my lady," Kikuoka said with obedience on his voice.

"Accelerate the phase one, so we can start phase two immediately," The girl simply said without even turning back to address the man.

"But my Lady… I don't think it is wise-" Kikuoka wanted to interject but froze as he saw the angry gleaming red eyes glaring at him.

"Boya… Who told you that you can talk back to me…?" The calm tone of the girl could be deceiving, but her eyes saying otherwise.

"I'm s-so-rry! R-righ-t a-way, m-my l-lady!" Kikuoka bowed more deeply in fear.

"Good boy~" The girl cooed, enjoying at the fear that's oozing out from Kikuoka.

"And contact Sugou Nobuyuki. Even if his process of thinking is less than an ape, he still has his use," The girl shooing the glasses man, who scrambled in his legs trying to run.

The girl looked at the moon in the sky with a smirk, "And now, what is your next moves are going to be?"

* * *

My conscious = ***Slap***

Me = "The hell was that for?!"

My conscious = "How long since your last update?"

Me = "…"

My conscious = ***slap***

Me = "I know! Stop that!"

My conscious = ***Slap***

Me = "Anyway, sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading it, and please review, but no flame, please. A suggestion that builds is more preferable."

My conscious = ***Slap***

Me = "See you all next time, while I deal with my conscious here!"

* * *

 **A little bit for the next chapter**

" _She is destined to die… But you altered her destiny…" Female Voice_

" _That's why Alayashiki begin making its move-" Male Voice_

" _There was an idea… To bring together a group of remarkable girls-" Female Voice_

" _Fun is something I consider when balancing a life at the tip of my finger-" Male Voice_

" _But this… Does put a smile on my face-" Male Voice_


End file.
